A Hooked Up Romance
by fungumunguss
Summary: This story is about Emma working with Captain Hook about getting back to Storybrooke. Seperated from Mary Maragret and the others, Emma and Hook are rescued from Alice aka Alice in Wonderland. There are many secerts around Alice only to be discovered over time. Emma begins to see Hook in a new light and Hook begins to realize that there is more to Emma than meets the eye. Romance!
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Hook climbed back down the beanstalk. Emma smiled while she held up the compass. "Surprisingly, he wasn't lying" she said with a smirk, as she held the compass in the air. Hook shot her a dirty look. That made the smile grow even bigger on her face.

"Oh Emma that's wonderful!" exclaimed Mary Margret, also known as Snow White. Mary Margret ran and gave her daughter a hug. "Now we can go home!"

"Not quite. Remember we have no idea how to get back, just that this medallion will help." said Mulan.

"Well, loves lets be going considering that giant didn't quite die –" says Hook.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yells the giant as he climbs down the beanstalk.

"Ah hell." says Emma.

"RUN!" screams Mulan.

They all start running as the giant begins to get further down the beanstalk. Aurora trips on her dress and falls. ""You guys! WAIT!" she screams.

Mulan whips her head around and sees her on the ground working her way up but the giant has hit the ground and is taking very big steps towards Aurora. "Snow! Aurora!"

Snow turns around and sees the giant and begins running towards Aurora along with Mulan. "Emma you and Hook go on ahead! We'll meet you at the forest!"

Emma grabs Hook's wrist. "LET'S GO HOOK!" she yells and runs dragging him along behind her. Hook runs behind her trying to catch up. All of the sudden a girl on black horse appears with a white horse behind her. "GET ON!" she yells. Hook jumps on the white horse dragging Emma with him. And they ride off the opposite direction of where they're supposed to meet the others.

"HEY! THIS IS THE WRONG WAY! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" screams Emma.

"Look, they aren't going to make it! We've got a giant chasing us and them in case you haven't noticed!"" said the girl. And she clicked her tongue and the horses sped up into the forest, leaving Snow, Aurora and Mulan behind.

Emma:

Emma woke up on a bed is a mass amount of blankets. "What –"

"Good your awake. Captain Hook is still asleep. May I ask what you're doing with a fiend like him?" the girls asked as she came into the room with a kettle of hot water and a cup full of who knew what.

"Well considering I have no idea who the hell you are…that's my business and none of yours." replied Emma.

"I'm sure you'll know sooner or later but the name's Alice."" She replied.

Emma sized Alice up. She had brown red hair which was in a high ponytail and the bangs pulled back forming a littler bump on her head. Her eyes were a penetrating blue looking like an angry sea. Her lips were thin, deep pink. She was pale skinned almost white. She wore black leather boots with tight, brown leather pants, and a coat that went down to the floor with a collar that went halfway up her neck. It was a deep brown chestnut almost, with burgundy weaved into the fabric. Leather too. She wore a cotton undershirt which was black with a leather shirt over top that was burgundy. "Man this girl wears a lot of leather" thought Emma.

"You done sizing me up Emma?" asked Alice.

"How the hell do you know my name?" said a dumbfounded Emma.

"Doesn't matter. I answered your question now you answer mine."

"What question?" asked Emma clutching her head as she tried to sit up. "And why the hell does my head hurt?"

"You took a tumble when you fell of the horse. I'm going to have to teach you if you and Hook ever want to get out of here. And I told you my name. So now you'll tell me why you're here with Hook." stated Alice.

"He got me up the beanstalk –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, to get a compass from the giant, which as I do recall is the reason why you're here in the first place considering the giant came after you guys. _Idiot_."" she muttered.

"Giant? SHIT! GIANT!" Emma said as she stood up. Feeling woozy though she flopped back down onto the bed.

"Look you're in no condition to go after them. Don't worry, we will, but not until you've told me what's the deal with hook! The guy's not to be trusted! And you the daughter of a bitch ass queen should know that!" yelled Alice.

"Please not so loud and are you talking about Mary Margret? My mom?"' Emma shuddered at the thought. She still hadn't gotten used to calling Mary Margret…mom.

"Yes your mom. Look Emma you need rest. Drink this and I'll start training you tomorrow okay? You should be a bit better by then. Meanwhile I'm going to check up on our dear Captain. Hopefully he's still out." Alice muttered as she walked out the door.

"Training? She has got to be kidding. I need to get back to Mary Margret. See if shes okay. Who am I kidding? She's "bitch ass queen". I need sleep though. Alice was right about that. There's something…not right about her. She wasn't lying though but I can't put a finger on it. But I need to be wary. Extremely wary. And what's with the hatred of Hook?" thought Emma as she fell asleep in the bed.

The Next Day:

Emma:

Emma woke up groggy and out of it. She got out of the bed, surprised that she could stand up. "Wow that drink really did work. Maybe Alice ain't so bad after all." Emma thought as she chuckled. She looked around the room and saw a pile of clothes on the chair beside her bed. "Huh. She thinks of everything." Emma picked up the note on top and read it.

"_Morning Emma! These clothes are for you. They'll help in the training which I sure Hook will happily help with when he wakes up. (May have made his drink a little to strong. My bad). "_Emma laughed" "_Anyway, these should be your size. Once your dressed come on out and have some breakfast. It's probably not what your used to but it's what we have. The sooner your trained the sooner we can get out of here. And we will need to soon. Trust me. Sincerely, Alice." _

Emma picked up the clothes and put them on. Truth was they did fit her perfectly. They were a deep green and leather just like Alice's clothing. There was some brown in the clothing too. But there was no coat/cloak. Emma sighed. The clothes brought out her eyes. Her father's eyes. "I need to get home."" she thought. And she turned and walked out the door.

"Morning Emma!" said a cheery Alice.

"Well nice to know someone's in happy mood with all the shit that going on around here." muttered Emma as she went to get some bread.

"I don't know why you like to swear so much. I only swear when I'm pissed. Pardon my language." smiled Alice.

Emma looked at the girl with a strange face. "Uggggggggg" Emma whipped her head around to see where the moan came from.

"And that'd be Hook. Emma, can you be a dear and get him for us?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, sure." replied Emma, and she got up and walked up towards were Hook was sleeping.

Killian:

Hook woke up with a slight headache. Last night he'd woken up and saw that he was in a stranger's house. He saw on the nightstand beside the bed a glass me a note saying "Drink me". So he did and then he was out. "Must've been the girl would picked us up". He thought. Hook sighed and leaned back into the bed. He racked through the events of yesterday, going up the beanstalk with Emma, stealing the medallion, running from the giant, going back down the beanstalk with Emma. And then having to run from the giant again. Getting separated from the group had been a big break except for the fact Emma was there. Hey at least he'd have something good to look at. He smirked and then it disappeared as he thought how Emma hadn't trusted him. Sure she didn't know him but shouldn't she have at least given him a chance? "Nah". He thought. Then the door opened and he looked up. "Speak of the devil" he thought as Emma strolled on in. She shut the door behind her. "Love, no is not the time or place to make moves on a man who has no self defense against his attacker" said Hook with a smile.

"Shut it Hook. Look I figured I'd let you know what the situation is considering you just woke up." she replied. She walked over and sat on the end of his bed. He looked at her. The green was a stunning colour on her, and she wore it well. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Not only did she look good, but her eyes popped. They were an emerald green and look like they could take on anything.

He sighed. "Alright tell me everything."

"Well we were rescued by some chick named Alice who looks frankly like a badass. But I've got no idea if messing with her is good or bad but I do trust her." Emma looked shocked as she said the words.

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Hook.

"Looks like we are going to have to go with what she's got planned. She's going to train me today too. Ug I'll be using a sword and everything. This is so weird" she said as her head collapsed into her hands.

Hook wanted to put his hand on her to comfort her but thought better of it. "Gosh Killian don't get too close to her. Use her and get back to exact revenge. Remember the plan!" he thought.

"Anyway I suggest you get changed and meet us for breakfast outside this room. I'll see you then." She said as she walked out of the room.

Hook looked at the clothes on the chair. "Well here we go I guess" he said out loud to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian:

Killian got up and walked out of the room. He looked at himself in the mirror in the hall and admired himself. "Damn I look good." he thought. Smiling he walked into the kitchen and picked up a cup of apple cider and took a sip. "Not bad. Though I'd rather have rum." he said out loud to himself. Killian then walked over to the window and pushed the curtain aside to see Emma wielding a bunch of daggers and throwing them at a target. He then noticed the Alice girl, standing off to the side encouraging and instructing Emma how to hold, the daggers. He then put down the apple cider and opened the front door and walked over to Emma and Alice. "Ah nice to see our darling Captain has awoken. Morning Hook." said Alice. Killian turned to look at Alice and when he saw her face he flew into a rage. "You" he sneered.

Emma:

"Yes Emma that's it! Except remember to concentrate on where you're throwing those daggers. You have little time to throw them and you need to be precise so your dagger hits the target." explained Alice.

Emma grunted. She really wasn't into this whole "train me cause I'm a freaking princess and I don't know how to fight" thing. "Give me a gun and I'll show you how to fight" she thought to herself as she threw the next dagger. It missed by quite a few inches.

"Emma you need to CONCENTRATE! Maybe you should meditate." Alice stated as she pondered.

"Uh I am so not doing any weird wacked out yoga thing. Got it?" asked Emma rather annoyed. "Actually, if concentration is so important why don't you do it? Oh wise one." said Emma with the biggest sarcastic bow she could muster up. "You are going to regret this." said Alice.

Alice takes the dagger from Emma and walked till she's right in front of the target. Alice backed up and stood still at the target. "Start counting seconds Emma." said a very concentrated Alice. Emma sighed and started counting in her head. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi,…" Alice then threw the dagger straight for the target and hit it dead on in the bulls eye. Emma's eyes widened as she muttered under her breath, "Shit." "See? Nothing to it. Now you try. And remember to concentrate!" said Alice as she passed the dagger back to Emma. Emma then went to the spot where Alice had originally stood. She looked at the target and took a deep breath and threw the dagger. "YES! THAT'S IT!" said a smiling Alice. Emma let go of the breath she had been holding in. "I did it. I actually did it." she thought. Alice walked on over and patted her back. Then she turned around and said, "Ah nice to see our darling Captain has awoken. Morning Hook." Hook looked up at her and with widened eyes of shock, walked up to her with a pointed finger and said, "You". Emma looked between the two and saw a deep hatred in Hook's eyes. She had never seen that before. She felt disturbed by it. "Hook shouldn't be loathing anyone. He's the one who is loathed." thought Emma. "So Wendy, where's Peter?" asked Hook. Emma looked bewildered at both of them and then noticed the dagger in Alice's hand. "Oh no." And Emma ran over to them.

Killian:

Killian really didn't think he'd see Wendy again. After Peter Pan flew her out of there with that wretched pixie, causing massive amounts of havoc on his ship, he vowed he get revenge on them. But of course, that would be after he had dealt with Rumplestilskin. He remembered Wendy well. The first time he saw her he was taken aback. She was around sixteen, not the usually age Peter usually was around with. That's what made her stand out to him. Hook that is. Second, she was a girl and again Peter never brought girls to Neverland. It made no sense. Then he learned from Smee that Wendy had made Peter Pan bring her along because she had to watch her brothers. "She's got courage." Killian had thought back then. Hook had watched Wendy closely when she was in Neverland. He also noticed how she and Peter drew close together. He never left her side and when he was with the Aboriginal princess, well, Wendy certainly didn't like that. So he captured her and threatened her life if she didn't tell him Peter Pan's whereabouts, but she refused to back down. "Just like Milah." Killian shuddered at the memory and then came back to the present.

He looked at Wendy and noticed her smiling. "What are you smiling about love? You lied to Emma but I know you so I know the truth. You can't fool me Wendy." said Hook.

"If you haven't noticed Hook, sooner or later we would have come to this point. So why would I lie? What could I do?" asked Alice, holding the dagger up to his neck with the tip digging into his flesh just a little.

"WHOA!" said Emma as she came up in between them. "Look you two. I have no idea why you lied to Hook about your name, or me…but you weren't lying about your name being Alice so I have no idea what you told Hook. But listen. I trust you for some idiotic reason, and Hook you're going to have to trust me on this. She is our, MY only way home to my son. So I trust her to get me there, and you better learn to trust her to." said Emma.

Killian looked at Emma. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. It sent goosebumps down his arms. "Focus Hook!" he thought, but the minute his eyes connected to hers, he was gone. He saw desperation and for some reason that made him trust her. He trusted her. And like she said it was for some idiotic reason. He didn't know why but he figured if Emma trusted Alice or whoever she was, the he would somewhat trust Alice too. He turned to Alice and said "Whoever you are, Wendy or Alice, you've got a lot of explaining to do." "Understood." Alice responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice:

"My name is Alice. And yes Emma, I'm the Alice from Alice in Wonderland." said Alice as they all gathered around the kitchen table. "Wendy was the name I told Peter when I first met him. Wendy was my idol, a superhero that I read about. I wanted to be her. So when Peter came in to my room that night I told him my name was Wendy thinking it was better to use a fake name then my real one. The two boys I was with weren't actually my brothers. I watched them when they were younger. I was like a babysitter to them I guess. I have no siblings. Anyway, an incident happened at home, this was a year later so I was seventeen, and I fled to Wonderland. When I got there, I forgot who I was. The only thing I remembered was my name, Alice. So I went through all the adventures, you know, the forest of flowers, tweedledee and tweedledum, the Cheshire cat, the unbirthday party, the Red queen's game, everything." Alice sighed. "I even fell in love. Well now I'm not so sure it was love. You see the Mad Hatter and I had a connection. When I first met him he was, well, mad. He had a feverish look in his eyes, which gave me goosebumps. I went inside his house to look around and he followed me inside. He intrigued me, turned me on you could say, and that's when our love affair started. It was slow first, simply kissing but then it grew to being more intimate as our time together grew. Then I met the Queen of Hearts, play croquet with her, won and all of the sudden I'm on trial and then I wake up in bland room on the bed. I somehow got out of Wonderland and arrived in Italy but somehow went back in time to the late 15th, early 16th century Renaissance. Turns out I was found by the Assassin's Creed/Brotherhood. I made friends with a man named Ezio, and he taught me how to be an assassin. It was done in secrecy of course as women weren't allowed into the brotherhood. I was a fast pupil. Probably smarter, more cunning than the other assassins. I eventually proved my worth to the brotherhood by hiding my gender and completing every task presented to me in record time. Once I revealed that I was a woman, the brotherhood was questioning whether or not it'd be wise to let me enter. It took two months to decide. Eventually they said yes and I entered the brotherhood, and my fourth finger was removed on my right and left hand, and replaced with small dagger see?" Alice set her hands up onto the kitchen table where they were all sitting and outstretched them. Then out of nowhere, two small daggers shot out the from her fourth finger spot. They were about the size of a finger. "Shit!" Emma exclaimed looking as dumbfounded as Hook. "Was that painful to get put in?" asked Emma. "Yeah. It hurt like hell" answered Alice. "Anyway so after that I came back to present time in fairy tale world only to discover this uninhabited cottage. So I took it over and met Blaze, my horse, and I've been here ever since." finished Alice. "Wow." Said Emma. "You've been through a lot". "You could say that". Alice said with a sad smile.

Killian:

Killian looked at Alice in a new light. "Holy crap this girl is insane! This story is insane there's no way it true." he thought to himself. "And how can we believe you?" Killian asked. "I do. She isn't lying. Remember when I told you I can tell when someone is lying? She isn't." Emma said as she turned to face him.

Killian looked at Emma and noticed how her eyes were begging him to listen to her. He was still unsure about trusting Alice but Emma's eyes made him trust her. Emma that is not Alice. Killian didn't understand the effect Emma's eyes had on him; then again Emma had an effect on him in general. He hadn't been on his game since they split from the others. It's almost like Emma made him vulnerable. "No" he thought. Killian didn't care if he had to become ice cold to Emma. He would not, under any circumstances let her get to him. "She'd probably play me for a fool" he thought. And Killian wasn't going to let that happen. "Fine Alice, we'll go along with you plan for now, but one false move and I'll make sure you pay" said Killian.

"Careful with your words Hook, because you seem to be forgetting that I'm a trained assassin that could whoop your ass at any time" responded Alice who was rather irritated. Emma chuckled. Killian shot Emma a dirty look. Emma looked at him and rose up her hands. "Sorry Hook" she said. But the smile never left her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma:

Emma and Hook followed Alice out of the cottage towards the stable. "This is Blaze." said Alice. "He's my horse so don't even try to ride him. He won't let you." she said as she lovingly brushed Blaze's coat.

Emma looked at Blaze. He was a black beauty with a glossy shine to him. His mane was black, and it was obvious he was a stallion. But the odd thing was his eyes. The iris was red, a glowing red. "I know. His eyes were what drew me to him. I always have to remember that he chose me. And we're lucky to have each other." said Alice as she walked over to where Emma stood.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand." said Emma.

"Sometimes an animal with magic in them will choose another living being, mostly humans, and develop a deep connection between them. It's like true love but instead of love it's a loyalty bond. Blaze and I will always be loyal to one another. He'll never have another rider, and I'll never have another horse. Does that make sense?" asked Alice.

"Sort of." said Emma. Emma then turned around and looked over at Hook who had been drawn to the other horse in the stable.

"That's Ice." said Alice. "Blaze found her when he and I were running away from some ogres. They're mates if you didn't know. That's the only reason she came with us. Blaze convinced her to come and well, eventually she grew to like me. She's taken quite a liking to you Hook." Alice said with a smile. Emma took a long, solid look at Hook. His features on his face softened around the horse and she nuzzled his neck. Emma smiled. Seeing this in Hook showed that he wasn't a cold, heartless man. He was in fact capable of human emotions though they hardly ever showed. Emma sighed. "He's is rather handsome" Emma thought. "Stop it Emma. Don't let him get too close to your heart. Remember what happened last time." The memories came back painful. Graham falling to the ground, dead. Jack running away and leaving her to take the fall for a crime he committed. Emma left the stables and headed back to the cottage.

Killian:

Killian smiled as Ice nuzzled his neck. "Hey girl." he said. "You're a beaut you know that?"

"Oh she does know that." Alice smiled as she walked up to the stall. "She's a mare. Daughter of a mustang. So she's got strong blood in her." Alice petted Ice's mane. "She's got magic in her too you know. See how her white hair glistens? And her eyes are a sapphire blue? Magic. Good magic that is. And it's not weak." Alice sighed. "She counters Blaze's dark magic."

"Blaze has dark magic?" asked Killian.

"Yeah he does. Hence the red eyes." said Alice.

"I see." Killian looked around. "Where's Emma?" he asked.

"I think she went back to the cottage. Speaking of which we should probably head back too. It's getting dark." said Alice as she turned around and headed out the stable, and back to the cottage.

Killian turned back towards Ice. "So does that make me yours then?" Killian asked. Ice neighed and nuzzled his neck. "Alright then. Night love. I'll see you tomorrow." Killian said as he left and went back to the cottage.

Emma:

Emma sat on the bed to her room in the cottage. She had gotten changed and put on some pajamas that Alice had provided her with. It wasn't a nightie but it wasn't what she was used to. Her legs were crossed and she was looking down at her feet. She was deep in thought. Many things whirred through her mind. "Henry, Mary Margret and the others, did they make it ok? Were they fine? And what about Henry? Had Regina gotten to him? Stolen him from David? Was he alright?" she thought. "And what about –"

"They're alright you know." Alice said. Emma hadn't even heard her come in. Alice walked on over and sat down beside her on the bed. "I get the whole worrying thing. You know, the "are they okay" I get that. But you can't stress over it. I've done that too much in my life and it's gotten me nowhere. Now c'mon and get something to eat. You need something in your system cause you look extremely pale." Alice said as she left the room.

Emma looked down at her hands. "Shit!" she muttered under her breath. Her hands were pale. She got up and walked over to the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, and she looked tired. She rubbed her eyes and left the room.

Killian:

Killian looked at his dinner. It looked disgusting. It was brown mush mixed with peas, and carrots. "Eat it. I told you I didn't have much. We'll be heading out tomorrow anyway, meaning I'll have to burn the cottage down." Alice stated.

"What!? Why?" asked Killian who was completely shocked.

"Because it erases any traces of myself being here, and you and Emma as well. Anyone who crosses it could believe it was an ogre or a herd of them." Alice said in return.

Emma then walked out of the room with a hand clutched to her head.

"Good to see you out of there Emma. Come, sit and eat something. I told Hook we are heading out tomorrow, so you'll want to devour something to be ready to tomorrow." said Alice.

Killian studied Emma. She looked pale and sick.

"I'm fine Hook. So what time exactly are we heading out tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"As early as we can. The sooner we're gone the better. I never stay in one place for too long." responded Alice.

"Alright then." Emma took a swig of her drink and grabbed her plate of food and headed to her room. "I'm going to eat this and go to sleep since we're getting up so early. Night" Emma said as she turned around and headed back into the room shutting the door behind her.

"I suggest you do the same Hook. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and we do have to leave early. I'll wake you and Emma up tomorrow. Goodnight" And Alice headed off to her room.

Killian sat at the table, finished his food, looked out at the night sky at the half moon, and decided to turn in for the night. "Goodnight Emma" he whispered faintly at her door before heading to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma:

Emma woke up to Alice shaking her. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhhhhh! Quiet! We have to leave earlier than I hoped. Ogres are coming. I was hoping to avoid them. Put on something and let's go! Grab whatever you need. I'm going to the stables to get Blaze and Ice ready. Shit! The fire's going to bring them this way. I hope it burns the cottage down before they actually get here. Wake Hook alright?" Alice asked as she ran out the door.

Emma grabbed her clothing from the day before and put it on. She ran out the door and into Hook's room. "Get up!" she whispered. Hook looked at her groggily. "Wha –"

"We need to get packed and outta here as fast as possible got it? Alice said ogres are coming." said Emma.

"Ogres are coming? Here? How is that possible?" asked Hook

"I've got no idea okay? I'm new to the whole fantasy land! Go ask Alice if you want to know!" and with that, Emma stormed out of Hook's room.

"He's so frustrating!" thought Emma. "Expecting me to know everything. Sorry bud but I'm not exactly a FREAKING FANTASY CHARACTER!" she screamed inside her head.

"Emma good you're here and dressed. That means you're ready right?" asked Alice.  
"Yeah basically" answered Emma.

"Good. And Hook?" asked Alice again.

"I told him to get ready but I have no idea if he actually is." said Emma right as Hook walked out the door dressed.

"Well loves, let's be going then. Shall we?" Hook said as he walked to the front door.

"Hook get Ice ready. Emma you'll have to ride with Hook since you can't ride. I'll ride Blaze. As soon as this place is burning, we are out of here." Alice said as headed into the kitchen.

"Well, love, let's go." Hook said as he grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her out the door. A jolt of heat shot up Emma's arm at his touch. "Holy crap" she thought trying to keep her face as composed as possible and trying to show that his touch did not affect her whatsoever.

Emma and Hook ran to where Ice and Blaze stood, and Hook hopped up onto Ice. He stretched out his hand to Emma. Emma looked at it with a confused face. "Love, you grab the hand and I help you up." Hook said, answering her question look. "Well here go's nothing." Emma thought as she grabbed Hook's hand and had him lift her up onto Ice. Emma caught a whiff of his hair as it blew into her face in the wind. It smelt like rum. "God I could so use a drink right now" she thought as she inhaled the scent, she got distracted by the cottage suddenly going ablaze. "ALICE!" Emma screamed. She was about to get of Ice when Blaze ran past her towards the cottage. "What is he doing?" He said aloud to herself.

"I think he's going to get her" answered Hook.

Blaze stopped at the front of the house and Alice ran out and pulled herself up onto him. She then had Blaze whip around towards Emma and Hook and said "Let's go" and she rode off into the forest to the right of the cottage. Hook followed her on Ice and with Emma sitting behind him; she tightened her grip on Hook's waist, turned around and saw the cottage burn straight to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Killian:

Ice slowed her pace down through the forest trotting just a few feet behind Blaze. Emma was falling asleep on Killian's back as they had slowed down their pace since they escaped from the ogres. Her head rested against his shoulder blade and her breath was calm and shallow. Killian sighed. Emma being on his shoulder felt so…natural. So right. Killian shook his head and shrugged of the warming in his heart. He patted Ice's neck and she softly neighed at him which brought a small smile to his lips. He looked up ahead to see Alice no longer on her horse but walking beside him, and talking to him. She was wearing the outfit when they first met her except her hair was pulled into a bun and her bangs braided to the side.

"She doesn't look like an assassin." Killian thought. She seemed to kind hearted for that. Emma shifted in her seated and tightened her grip on his waist.

Killian looked behind him at her. She looked so peaceful, so content. A smile formed on his face, and happiness formed his heart. He then went into shock. He hadn't felt this way since Milah. And then the feelings of revenge began to boil his rage back. Goodbye happiness and hello anger.

Killian couldn't, wouldn't, let go of the vengeance he owed Milah. The pain Rumplestilskin caused him never would never be forgotten. Losing Milah had been and still is the worst time of his life and the most painful memory. But unknown to Killian, his painful memories came nowhere near Alice's.

Alice:

_Alice sat at her vanity table in her room brushing her hair, humming her favourite tune. Out of nowhere tumbled in a boy who looked about her age. "This isn't the Darling's home" he said as he stood up and looked around. His eyes then settled on Alice. "Well I certainly didn't expect you to be here." The boy said with a smug grin. _

_Alice pulled her robe around her and fumbled into her vanity drawer for the dagger inside. She grabbed it and pointed it at the boy. "Who…who are you?" Alice asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "And what do you want with John and Michael?" she asked. _

"_Simple! I'm taking them to Neverland!" said the boy who began flying around the room. "And the name is Peter Pan." _

"_Peter Pan?" Wendy thought. "Mother told me about him. Said he was not to be trusted. I can't leave John and Michael with him!" _

_Michael and John then ran into the room! "We're here Peter Pan! We knew you'd come and take us to Neverland!" they exclaimed. _

"_That's right and now Tink would you do the honors?" asked Peter as a tiny fairy appeared. She gave an annoyed look at Peter Pan and then shook her wings over the boys. The began to float into the air. _

_Alice's eyes widened at the sight. "You boys get down from there right now!" Alice insisted at them. The boys simply laughed and flew around the room. _

_Alice turned towards Peter Pan. "Well if you're taking them then you're taking me too." she stated._

_Peter's eyes widened at her. "You can't be serious." he said._

"_I'm serious! I can't leave them with you expecting they'll come home. They probably won't and they're mother will get awfully worried." responded Wendy._

"_We don't want mother to worry." said John._

"_Please let her come. Please! Please!" begged Michael. _

"_Oh alright if you're going to cry about it." said Peter Pan. "Tink can you give her some fairy dust to?" asked Peter Pan to a very annoyed fairy. Tink huffed and flew over to Alice, gave her a dirty look, shook her wings and flew off. Alice then began to float into the air. _

"_Well isn't this divine?" she thought. _

"_Alright let's go! Peter exclaimed as he pushed the Darling brother's out the window. He extended his hand towards Alice. "I never did catch your name. What is it?" asked Peter Pan. _

_Alice figured she best not tell her real name so she told a lie. "Wendy." she answered. And with that she walked past his hand ignoring it and jumped out into the nighttime sky._

Alice shook her head to rid herself of the memory. Ezio had told her that her memories would come back slowly over time. They would come in no order. Just appear._ Flashbacks _was the word Ezio used to describe what would happen to her. Alice sighed. Peter Pan. Who was he and what part did he play in her life? "Why does my heart feel heavy at his name?" she thought. Alice shrugged it off and went back to petting Blaze's mane. "If only you could tell me." she whispered in Blaze's ear.

She looked back at Hook and Emma and smiled. Hook was looking at Emma, and Emma was asleep on his shoulder.

"There's something there that wasn't there before." she thought. And she turned around and continued to their destination. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma:

Emma woke up and looked around. They'd been riding for a couple days now and no new change of scenery. She then noticed where her head was and flung it backward.

"I did NOT just fall asleep on his shoulder." thought Emma. She shivered at the thought.

"Well love, how'd you enjoy the pillow?" Hook said as he smiled.

Emma glared at him. There was no way she'd let him enjoy the satisfaction that she was comfortable, more comfortable than she had been in a long time. "It was chipper." she said with a sneer.

"Now love, no need to get mean." Hook said chuckling.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey Alice! How much longer do we have to go?" she shouted over Hook's shoulder.

"You'll make me go deaf if you keep doing that." Hook said to Emma.

Emma smiled. "Alice did you hear me?" she yelled again over Hook's shoulder wiping the smug grin on his face.

Alice turned around. She was back on Blaze and stopped at a fork in the road. "Depends on which way is right." she said smiling.

Emma looked at Alice and hopped off of Ice as Killian told her to stop. Emma walked over to Alice and Alice came off of Blaze. "Take your pick Emma." said Alice smiling.

Emma looked at Alice and said "You're the tracker. You pick."

"Fine. I'm thinking we should go left because if we go right we'll continue through the forest and who knows what could be in there. If we go left, there's a clearing at the end of this path. See?" Alice pointed towards the end of the left path and Emma peered in to get a closer look.

"Yeah I see it. It seems far though. How long will it take to get there?" asked Emma.

"We'll get there a little before night hits. So around sundown." answered Alice.

"Alright then. Let's go." Emma said as she turned around and headed back towards Ice and Hook.

Killian:

Killian had been sitting there on Ice listening to Emma and Alice's conversation about where to go next. Funny how Alice didn't ask his opinion seeing as he knows this land better than Emma does. Killian sighed and petted Ice's mane. "That's my girl."

He smiled as Ice shook her neck. Ice and him had a lot in common. Ice was a cold soul towards anyone. The fact that she let Blaze and Alice in was hard for her because she couldn't completely trust him. He'd done the same thing with Milah. But eventually Milah had wormed a way into his heart that no other could. Blaze had done the same to Ice.

Both of them had been cracked. Killian though refused to be fixed. He had been broken, utterly destroyed at Milah's death and only mourned when his crew wasn't around. He wanted the revenge that he had to fuel his anger. He wanted Rumplestlikin to pay. And he'd do anything to fufill it. That's why he took Cora up on her deal.

"Work with me darling and I'll get you what you seek." were the exact words she had spoken.

Killian shivered. Cora was neither attractive nor friendly. She was a snake in human form. Cunning and snivelling old woman. He really hadn't wanted to work with her, she was just the only option he had to receiving what he wanted. And that's why he had joined up with her. Not that they were working together anymore. She abandoned him the minute he fled with Emma and Alice. He knew that.

"Killian? Hello! You there?" asked Emma as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Killian snapped out of his deep train of thought and looked at her. "What?" he snapped.

"Whoa sorry. Clearly you were in a deeper train of thought than I thought you were. I figured you were ignoring me on purpose. Sorry." said Emma.

"It's not your fault. I was…just thinking. What's the plan? Where are we going?" asked Killian.

"Alice figures we better go down the left path towards the clearing and we'll stay there for however long we need to." answered Emma.

"Hey guys? Make sure you dress warmly too! I just took a step into the left pat hand was hit by a harsh, cold wind. My guess is that that clearing is on a mountain which means we'll probably get there even later than I hoped." Alice said to them as she passed them some warm garments.

Killian took his clothing and hopped off of Ice. He began to cover Ice in some blankets and began to change put on the winter coat, boots and pants. "Well I'm going to sweat in this." he thought.

Emma:

Emma took the winter cape from Alice.

"This will keep you warm." Alice said as she turned and started heading back towards Blaze.

Emma put on the cape and pulled it around her. It gave her a comforted feeling as she tightened her grip on it. The cape smelt like pine. It was a deep emerald green, and around the hood and edges, lined fur being a chocolate brown. For her it was the warmest thing she ever wore.

Emma looked over at Killian. He was struggling to put on a jacket. He couldn't quite reach the sleeve without spinning around in circles. She started laughing. He looked like a dog chasing his tail. Emma walked over to Hook.

"Here let me help you with that." she said. Emma grabbed the sleeve and held it as Hook put his arm through it.

"Thank you." he said. Emma looked at Hook and looked at his eyes. The blue was memorizing, and she started to get lost in them. Emma shook her head and turned away. "There you go." she said as she walked off back to Ice.

Hook walked back to ice too, got on and was about to lift Emma up onto Ice but was interrupted by Alice.

"Hook, let Emma be in the front and you sit behind. That way she'll learn how to ride, and you can focus on attacking anyone who comes up behind us. We need to be careful." She said. Alice and Blaze then headed off onto the left path leaving Emma and Hook behind.

"Well love, shall we?" Hook asked as Emma held onto the reigns trying to figure out how she was supposed to ride Ice.

"Let's dance." Emma said. And with that she sent Ice into a gallop (accidentally) and followed Blaze and Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice:

"_Welcome to Neverland!"_ _said Peter Pan. The Darling boys looked around in wonder. They had arrived in little time to Neverland. Before they had been flying over the countryside in fairy tale world. _

_Alice had been taken completely in by the beauty of the country when she was in the air. Now that she was back on the ground she wished she could be back up and flying around. _

"_Here John! Michael! I'll take you to our tree and you can meet the lost boys! C'mon!" Peter Pan exclaimed. _

_Alice looked at him in wonder. Peter Pan was fairly attractive. He had long hair for a boy, light brown with blonde and red streaks. He had a handsome face and lovely brown eyes. Alice then she realized that Peter Pan and the boys had disappeared. Alice looked around the beach feverishly. "Where on earth did they go?" she thought. Then she heard laughing. She hid behind a rock and peeked over the top. Her eyes widen to see a man with a hook for a hand standing with a little man in a red cap. _

"_So he has returned then, hasn't he?" asked the man with the hook. _

"_Yes Captain! That he has!" the little man with the red cap answered._

"_And who'd he bring this time?" the Captain asked. _

"_Two little boys and a girl Captain." answered the man the red cap. _

"_Ah so the usual- wait…did you say…a girl?" asked the Captain. _

"_Yes Captain. A girl around sixteen I would say." Answered the red capped man. _

"_Smee. Are you sure he did?" _

"_Yes Captain. I'm sure. Saw her with my very own two eyes!" answered Smee._

"_Well that's very unusual for him. Keep an eye on her Smee. Never know when she'll come in handy." said the Captain. And he turned and walked further down the beach followed by Smee._

"_Well that's just great. I leave home hoping not to be watched and I'm still being watched!" Alice thought. Just then, a hand reaches out and grabs Alice's wrist and pulls her into the forest. _

"_What the -" A hand was put over Alice's mouth to stop her from speaking. _

"_Shhh! Don't speak or move." said Peter Pan. Alice noticed that Peter Pan was also holding a tight grip on Alice's waist. Alice pushed Peter Pan away from her. _

"_What was that for?" he asked. _

"_You grabbed me with no sense of warning and then smack a hand over my mouth!" exclaimed Alice. _

"_Like that matters Wendy! Look I was trying to protect you from the pirates!" Peter Pan begged her. _

"_Like Smee and the Captain with the hook?" asked Alice. _

"_What? How'd you know?" asked a bewildered Peter Pan. _

"_They were right there in front of me when I was hiding behind the rock and you guys disappeared. Speaking of which…where's Michael and John?" asked Alice. _

"_They're fine. They're back at the lost boys home. Here, I'll take you to them." said Peter Pan. _

_Alice gave him a wary look at his outstretched hand. _

"_Wendy, you can trust me." Peter Pan said. _

_Alice took his hand and thought "But you can't trust me." _

The cold wind that nipped at Alice's face brought her back to reality. The flashback wasn't painful but it didn't make any sense. The only thing that she recognized was Hook. She had already had a few flashbacks of previous encounter she had with Hook so when she rescued him and Emma she knew there'd be questions. She just didn't know if she'd have all the answers. Alice shrugged it off. It seemed to work out fine anyway. They knew bits and pieces and maybe, maybe she'd let them know more. It depended on when and where and how her memories came back. She had quite a few already. Ones mainly of her life before Neverland. And now the one's of Neverland were just starting to come back.

Blaze neighed at Alice. "Don't worry. I'm alright. Just another flashback." Alice told Blaze. "Focus on the clearing ahead." And Blaze went back to focusing on where they were going.

Then Alice heard the roar. It wasn't an ogre though, it was a yeti. "Emma! Speed up so we can get to the clearing!" she yelled. Alice dug her heels into Blaze's side and he sped up as fast as he could and got out of the forest into the clearing. Ice followed close behind with Emma and Hook.

The yeti, as it turned out, was actually in the clearing not in the forest. Alice noticed that the clearing was big but was also at the edge of a cliff. "Crap." she thought. She turned Blaze around just to notice the yeti hit Ice and fling Emma and Hook to the ground.

Emma:

Emma had seen the yeti first when they came out of the forest to the clearing. It was big, white and fluffy. It blended in with the snow so she could hardly see it. She swerved Ice to the side, just as Hook showed her how to, and had Ice gallop around the yeti.

She the noticed Alice, trying to distract the yeti. But the yeti wasn't going to be distracted.

It was snowing out, a heavy thick snow, making it even harder to notice where the yeti was. And the yeti used it to its advantage.

Out of nowhere, a massive hand/claw swoops in and knocks Emma and Hook off of Ice. Ice runs to where Blaze is leaving Emma and Hook alone.

"Where's Alice?" Emma thought.

Emma looked around and noticed Hook lying limp in the ground. "HOOK!" she yells running over to his side. "Hook, Hook! Are you alright? Hook?!" Emma asked as she shook him. All of the sudden, the yeti grabs Hook. Emma stands there looking shocked until a voice comes into her head. "_Remember Emma. CONCENTRATE!" _She looks over at Alice and sees her yelling into the wind. Emma remembers that she put the daggers Alice gave her in her boots. She pulls them out, takes a deep breath and throws. One dagger hits the yeti in the eye, the other, in its mouth.

The yeti dropped Hook and staggered over to where Emma was standing and moans. It tried reaching for Emma, missed, and started swinging its hand around trying to find her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Emma thought to herself. Then the yeti falls to the ground dead. Emma looks up to see Alice standing there, arms outstretched muttering something under her breath, and her eyes glowing purple.

Too concerned about Hook to ask Alice what the hell happened, Emma ran over to Hook and knelt beside him. She tore open his shirt to notice a big puncture wound in his chest.

"No. NO!" Emma yelled as tears started to roll down her face. Emma threw her head down on Hook's chest and whispered, "You can't die Killian. You just can't."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma:

Emma sat beside Killian lying on the bed holding his hand. She'd been there for three days, not eating or drinking anything. Emma refused to leave Killian's side.

The yeti had cut a deep hole into Killian's chest. It had been bleeding badly, and blood was staining the snow. Emma was trying to stop the blood with her hands but she was too emotionally distraught and the wound was too deep. Alice came up behind her and helped Emma to her feet.

"C'mon Emma. Let's get you inside." said a concerned Alice.

"Where inside?" thought Emma. She looked around and all she saw was snow everywhere. Then she spotted a tent. Alice picked up Killian and rested his body on Ice. She then helped Emma enter the tent, as well as Blaze and Ice.

The tent was a small, fragile thing. There was no way on earth everyone would fit in there. But Alice led Emma inside and all of the sudden; the tent was no longer small but very big inside. There was a fire going in the middle, there were beds on either side, there was a table with three chairs, a little kitchen area, a bathroom and an attached on stable for Ice and Blaze.

Alice led Emma to the bathtub and helped her undress and step in. Emma was still in shock but slowly coming to as she bathed herself. She soaked for a bit and then got out, got changed and headed straight to where Killian was.

Alice's hands were over Killian's body as she muttered something under her breath. Emma stared at her and didn't want to disturb because she looked very concentrated.

"Is she…doing…magic?" though Emma.

Alice stood up and looked at Emma. "Keep a watch on him alright? I've got get Ice comforted. He'll wake soon." Alice said as she turned and left towards the stable.

And that's what happened. It was a blur for Emma and she could scarcely remember it. She grasped onto Killian's hand and held it tightly.

"It'll help if you talk to him. It might wake him up sooner." said Alice as she headed on over to a chair across from Emma.

"You were using magic, weren't you?" asked Emma, not taking her eyes off of Killian.

"Yes I was." said Alice, who was looking at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't relevant. And I didn't know if I could trust you, or myself. It's difficult to explain. Not all of my memories have come back. But I can tell you what I do know about my magic." said Alice.

"I need to know as much as possible. I don't like this being a secret Alice. It's too big of a secret." stated Emma.

"I understand. Where do I even begin?" Alice asked herself.

"Start with the beginning." asked Emma.

"Alright, you see, magic is learned. There are two kinds of magic, good and bad. Good magic can only do certain things. It's powerful, but not nearly as powerful as dark magic. Good magic is taught to anyone. Anyone can learn it. But dark magic is trickier. It can be learned but only if one parent has dark magic already. But no matter what, you cannot be born with dark magic or good unless, both parents are consumed with dark magic, then their child will be born with dark magic in their veins, making them more powerful than any normal warlock or witch. And depending on how powerful those parents are, the child can either have strong dark magic or weak. My parents were extremely powerful in the dark arts, making me the first child to be born with both parents being strongly developed in the dark arts." said Alice.

"So your magic is purely dark? Can you control it?" asked a very concerned Emma.

"Yes. Except when my emotions get out of check, then it get disastrous. Unfortunately that's how it works." sighed Alice.

"Wait…so your parents were filled with dark magic?" asked Emma, looking for a confirmation.

"Yes they were. I definitely know my mother was. She was as cold hearted as they come." said Alice with disgust all over her face. "Look I'll leave you to talk to Hook. I'm going to make us something to eat." Alice got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Emma called out.

"Yes?" asked Alice.

"How'd you make this tent, you know so big?" asked Emma.

Alice smiled and said "A good friend of mine taught me. Arthur Weasley. You've probably never met him though." Alice turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

Emma turned her attention back towards Killian. His skin was pale and feverish. Emma tightened her grip on his hand even more and then loosely let it go. "You're going to be okay. I promise" whispered Emma to Killian.

Killian:

_She laughed as she held the sword to Killian's neck. She had bested him, again. Killian looked at her with utter awe. She was absolutely incredible. Brown eyes and hair, well-built and skillful with a sword. There wasn't a doubt. He loved Milah. He flicked the sword out of his face and pulled Milah towards him. _

"_How shall I surrender m'lady" Killian said with a sly grin. _

"_I was thinking this should do it." said Milah and she kissed him. Killian smiled and kissed her back, deepening the kiss between them. _

"_Let's finish this in the bedroom. Shall we?" asked Killian. _

"_We shall." said Milah and she dragged him to the bedroom. _

Alice:

Alice and Emma had eaten in silence. After they finished, Emma went straight back to Hook's side, and Alice had headed to sitting on the couch looking out a window that she made inside the tent. A flashback started to begin as she looked out the window.

"_Get away from me Peter!" Alice yelled at Peter Pan. _

"_Wendy I…I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" asked Peter Pan. _

"_You didn't need to look so…so happy with her Peter!" said Alice as her emotions started to get the better of her. _

"_Who? The aboriginal princess? I saved her life! You can't seriously be mad about that!" said Peter Pan. _

"_I'm not mad…" Alice said as she collapsed on the rock by the waterfall. It was nighttime and fireflies were flying around being the only things lighting up the night. _

"_Then what are you Wendy? I don't understand! I've never done this before!" exclaimed Peter Pan. _

"_Never done what before Peter?" said an exasperated Alice. _

"_This! You and I! Why do you think I only ever bring boys Wendy?" asked Peter Pan._

"_Because you give them fun! I don't know!" said Alice. _

"_Because I'm afraid of growing up. You make me want to grow up. I've never had this feeling before Wendy. Little boys never want to grow up either. But you…" Peter Pan sat down beside Alice on the rock and reached a hand up to her face. And gently stroked it. "You make me want to make you happy. I think…I think I may love you Wendy." said Peter Pan. _

_Alice looked at Peter Pan dumbstruck. Love her? Someone could actually love her? Did she love Peter? _

"_Peter, I need to tell you something." said Alice. _

"_What is it?" asked Peter Pan, his face full of hope. _

"_When I first met you I didn't trust you. My name isn't Wendy Peter. It's Alice." Alice stood up and walked to the pool by the waterfall. _

"_Alice is much prettier than Wendy you know. It suits you better than Wendy." whispered Peter Pan. _

"_You're not mad?" asked Alice._

"_Wend - I mean Alice, I just told you I love you. Of course I'm not mad. Alice I will love you no matter what the name or who you are." said Peter pan as he walked over to where Alice stood. He turned her face towards him. "I love you Alice." Peter Pan pulled Alice in and kissed her. Alice moved her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss between them. Peter Pan grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. And they stood there, entwined for quite some time. _

Alice snapped out of the flashback. "Shit." she thought. "So that's the connection with Peter Pan." and Alice began to softly cry, knowing that she lost her true love but no knowing why.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian:

Killian was lying in his bed, back on his ship. He rolled over to his side and notice Milah sleeping beside him. Killian went to brush the hair away from her face when he noticed he still had his hook.

"This isn't right." he thought. "I lost my hand after Milah died. If Milah's here, I should still have it." Killian slowly moved away from Milah and turned his back to her to study his hand. "This makes no sense." he thought.

He turned around only to find that Milah was no longer there, but was replaced by no one other than Emma. "Emma?" he whispered and he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey." she said.

Killian had no idea what was going on. "Am I dead?" he asked Emma.

Emma slowly sat up and looked at him. She put a hand on his face and slowly caressed his cheek. "It's okay Killian. I'm here. You'll be okay." she said to him.

Killian's heart fluttered at her touch. It was intimate, and no one had touched like that in a long time. And her voice…it echoed around him, seeming louder than it was. And then his vision went black.

Emma:

Emma had been talking to Killian for at least an hour. He was still unconscious but his breath had been restored, thanks to Alice. ""Speaking of which…" Emma thought. "Where is she?"

Alice had been gone for a couple hours now and Emma was starting to worry. "Emma relax. She's eighteen and perfectly capable of handling herself. Remember that you were a thief around her age." she told herself.

Killian then stirred in the bed. "Killian?" Emma asked. Killian made no response. "It's okay Killian. I'm here. You'll be okay." she whispered to him. Emma stroked his forehead with her thumb.

Emma didn't understand the intimate gesture she gave to Killian but she knew that what she felt wasn't frustration or loathing. It was something more than that. Much more.

Two hours later:

Killian:

Killian slowly opened his eyes. A bright light blinded his vision and he slowly raised a hand to cover it. He winced in pain and shot his hand back down.

"Killian?" Emma said.

The voice. Killian opened his eyes fully and saw her green eyes staring at him. Emma had been crying, her eyes puffy and red. "Emma?" he croaked.

"Yeah?" Emma whispered.

"What happened?" Killian slowly tried to sit up but thought better of it and lied back down.

"You were bleeding from the yeti's cut. It didn't get infected, but it'll be days before you properly heal, and we can leave. Emma, I've set wards up all over the clearing and the tent. So you can still go outside but I highly suggest you don't just to be cautious. I don't want another situation like Hook's. " said Alice as she walked in with a large bag.

Killian was very confused. "What is going on?" he thought. As if Alice could read minds she told Killian "You've been out for days. Emma can fill you in. I'm going to cook up some meat."

"Sounds good." said Emma. Emma turned her attention towards Killian. "Like Alice said, you've been out for days. The yeti attacked you. You were bleeding a lot. Alice stopped the bleeding but you weren't awake. You weren't even breathing." she said.

Killian looked intently at Emma. Was that concern he saw in her eyes?

"Alice said your breathing would come back, and it did, it was so freaky to see a body alive but with no breath." Emma shivered. "Anyway, Alice won't let us leave till you're properly healed, which won't be for a couple of days." said Emma.

Killian noticed that Emma was holding his hand. Warmth spread through his fingers.

Emma saw that he was staring at their entwined hands and pulled her hand away.

Killian wished she didn't pull her hand away. Unable to say anything about it though his sight moved to his chest were his wound was. It was a large gash that had bits of dried blood around it and was extremely deep. "Well love, if you just wanted to see me shirtless, you could have just asked instead of waiting for me to go unconscious." Killian smiled as he said this.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him and got up and walked over to the kitchen where Alice was.

"Whatever I dreamt about me and her can't stop what I came here to do." Killian thought. He sighed and put his head back. "What had the dream meant?" he wondered.

Emma:

Emma could not believe Killian. "After spending days, hours, MINUTES, by his deathbed, checking to see if he would be okay, this is how he greets me?" she thought. "Guess he doesn't feel the same way I do. Well, it is SO on then. Killian you are going down."

Emma joined Alice in the kitchen.

"You okay Emma?" Alice asked rather amused.

"It's HIM! I spend how long making sure he's okay and then he goes and completely ruins the moment!" said a very frustrated Emma.

"What moment?" asked Alice.

"Well…It doesn't matter. I am going to make his life a living hell." Emma said. " Fucking bastard." she muttered as she walked over to a chair at the kitchen table.

Emma grabbed a book of the table and placed her feet on the table so they were stretched out. She looked at the title.

"Crap." she thought. The book was Peter Pan.

Alice:

Alice laughed to herself as she was washing the dishes. The whole time she and Emma had been eating Hook had been stealing glances at Emma and Emma stealing glances at Hook.

"There's true love right there for ya." Alice thought to herself as she laughed. Alice stopped washing for just a moment and leaned her back against the sink and thought about Peter.

It was obvious now with her flashback that Peter was her true love. Although she had no idea if her relationship with him was anything like the one she had with Jefferson. Jefferson and her had been pure sex. Friends with benefits basically. She thought she loved him but now she knew for a fact that there was nothing there. But Peter…

Peter Pan was a different story. Her being away from him tore her heart. She had barely known him, yet had shared the most intimate kiss of her life with him, and he had confessed his love for her…when he barely knew her. "Does he remember me?" she asked herself.

For once in Alice's life, she didn't have the answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Killian:

It had been a week since the yeti attack and Killian was sitting up with Emma tying the bandage around his chest. Emma hadn't spoken to him since he woke up and he wasn't enjoying it. He missed Emma's sweet voice telling him what an ass he was. But mostly, he just missed her.

Although he'd never admit it. After Milah, Killian had refused to love ever again. But it didn't mean that someone still wouldn't work their way into his heart. And maybe, just maybe Emma had done just that.

Killian looked at Emma and stared at her profile. She was beautiful with her rich green eyes and luscious blonde locks. Earlier in the week she had been doing the same thing she was now. He had said a snide remark and she had pu ta dagger in front of his face.

"If you think you can play all lovey dovey with me Hook, think again because I've been around too many guys like you and I can see through any bullshit you try to pull." she had said.

Killian sighed. He really hadn't played his cards right with Emma. Usually his smug, cocky expression made all the ladies swoon. But Emma wasn't affected by the wonder that was Captain Hook. He sighed again.

Emma glanced up at Killian. "All done." said Emma.

"Thank you." Killian whispered. He watched her as she got up and left his side. He slowly put his hand where she was sitting and clutched the sheet. "Someday." he thought.

Killian's gaze then travelled to where Emma was standing and talking to Alice. He strained to listen to their words but found himself falling asleep.

Emma:

Emma got up and left Killian's side. She had resorted to calling him Hook again, though she itched to say his real name again. Killian. The name sent shivers down her spine. She sighed as she walked over to Alice, who was at the sink washing clothes. Sh'd been doing a lot of washing lately.

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Alice, concern filling her eyes.

"It's Kil – Hook." she answered.

"What about Hook?" asked Alice as her left eyebrow shot up.

"Well that's just the thing! I don't know. One minute he's an ass the next he's…" said Emma as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"Not an ass?" suggested Alice.

"Yeah. Not an ass." muttered Emma. She couldn't quite focus on what exactly was her problem with Killian. Okay she swore that'd he'd pay for being a bastard to her but lately he'd been rather kind. "Ah hell Emma. Don't do this again." she thought.

The last time she let her heart take control she ended up heart broken, and taking the fall for the biggest jerk she ever met. And there was no way in hell she'd let that happen again.

"Let the brain take control." Emma thought. But her brain just wouldn't function or it wouldn't do what it wanted her to do. It agreed with her heart.

"Hey Alice?" asked Emma.

"Yeah Emma?" answered Alice.

"Have you ever been in love?" Emma asked while looking at Alice.

The blood from Alice's face drained leaving her pale. "I don't remember."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot your memories still are working their way back into your head." said Emma.

"Why do you ask?" asked Alice who turned her attention to Emma fully now, the colour coming back into her cheeks.

Emma huffed. How could she word it? "All my life I've never known what love was. I mean, my parents weren't there for years, and just found my son who isn't even in my custody, I guess I'm just curious as to what it'd feel like." she said.

"And one guy ditched me and the other died in my arms." thought Emma.

"It would feel right." said Alice.

Emma gave her a confused look.

"Okay I'm clearly not saying this right. What I mean is that if your heart hates the fact that whoever the person is isn't there with you, it's true love. If you continually dream about them, it's true love. If you fall hard for them in like two days, it's most likely true love." said Alice.

"All of those things apply to true love?" asked a curious Emma.

"Yeah I'd say so." pondered Alice out loud.

"Well thanks then." said Emma.

"Alright, since we're talking about love lives here, and Hook's pretty much asleep, and good god I haven't done this in ages!" Alice squealed as she sat down at the table in front of Emma.

Emma looked horror struck at Alice.

"Seriously Emma! Have you never talked to a girl before about love lives? Crushes? First kiss? Anything?" asked a dumbfounded Alice.

Emma shook her head.

"Good grief Emma! I mean, I'm not one to say much considering I never did sleepovers or was allowed to have anyone over but I still had girlfriends who I talked about with all of these things! Well none my age I guess." said Alice.

The table got very quiet as Emma and Alice stared into their hands. Emma thought about what Alice had said. Truth was Emma was never good at making long lasting relationships with the girls at her schools when she was in foster care. They were too shallow. Caring only about hair and clothes. Emma just wanted to know why her family left her. She sighed. It couldn't hurt to be a shallow girl for a couple minutes. Could it?

"I was thirteen when I had my first kiss." said Emma. "God that felt weirdly satisfying." She thought.

Alice looked up at Emma, her curiosity peaked. "Thirteen? I had mine at sixteen." blurted Alice.

Emma stared at Alice. "Thought your memories hadn't come back." she said.

"Some have." Alice replied.

"So sixteen huh? Why so late?" asked Emma, somewhat enjoying herself.

"Simple. My mother was psychotic. As in I was never allowed to leave the house. EVER. Except for training in my magic which was usually done outside. My girlfriends who I gossiped with? Yeah they were the maids." said Alice crossing her arms and gave Emma a look challenging her as if she could have a worse story than hers.

"Puh - lease. That is nothing compared to some of the foster families I've had. There was this one family, Oh my gosh the guy was a freaking drunk. I swear all he did was drink twenty four seven! Anyway, he insisted I call him dad. This was fucked considering I looked nothing like him. The woman. Oh my god. She was the thinnest woman ever but with the bitchiest voice I have ever heard! She was always yelling at me because I couldn't live up to her expectations. And what of her husband? Supposedly they were soul mates. At least that's how she described it. They didn't even sleep in the same bed!" shrieked Emma who was laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay, okay, you win." said Alice through a big smile. "Now didn't that feel somewhat good?" she asked.

"You know Alice, that wasn't too bad…" said Emma.

"Uh huh…" said Alice with a smile. "Emma, can I ask you something?" she asked getting all serious and ruining the fun mood.

"Yeah sure." said Emma.

"What exactly are you looking for in a guy?" asked Alice. "Out of pure curiosity of course."

Emma taken aback from the question thought about it. "What do I want?" she thought. Well, she didn't want someone like Neal of course. Someone who'd just leave her standing in the street.

"I want someone who is always there, that I can rely on. Someone who I can trust." Said Emma, staring off into space.

"Me too Emma, me too." said Alice as she did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three weeks since they arrived at the clearing. Alice had been in and out a lot from the tent, getting food and firewood, and Emma had been tending to Killian. Killian could finally get out of the bed and walk around. He had been spending most of his time, out of his bed, with Ice. Emma meanwhile had been busy being the housekeeper. It didn't suit her, but Alice gave her no choice. She didn't want someone inexperienced, like Emma, doing dangerous things in an unknown territory.

Killian agreed with Alice.

"I don't know how to think Ice. My mind is just…mush I guess would be the word. Emma is always there. I've had dreams about her. We were always married or together or engaged. I haven't felt like this since Milah. Ice…what if I'm falling in love with Emma Swan?" asked Killian to Ice as he stroked her mane.

Ice simply nudged his shoulder. Killian stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and winced at the slight pain he felt. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as before, but it would still be a few more weeks till it was good. He went into Ice's stall and started brushing her.

"It's just so weird. I cut myself off from any sort of mutual feelings toward anyone. I've had ladies galore, who were there for one or two nights. I've been involved in plenty of affairs, ruining marriages and engagements but I've never once really felt compelled to another." Killian said softly to Ice.

"I never know what to say to her without her getting angry with me. Every word tha comes out of my mouth, it just seems to piss her off more. Love, I have no idea how to get to this woman." Killian said to Ice.

"Hook, Alice wants you to come to the kitchen." said Emma. Killian hadn't even noticed her come in the stable. He turned around to answer her, but Emma had already disappeared. "Well I wonder what the witch wants to talk about."

Killian had resorted to calling Alice a witch since she seemed to be able to wield magic, considering he had his wounds healed by her. No one had actually told Killian the whole story about what happened to him when the yeti attacked.

Killian put the brush back, and left Ice's stall. "See you soon girl." he said as he left the stable.

Emma knew that something was on Alice's mind. Ever since they had told each other a story from that one night, they'd grown closer, like sisters almost. Alice was mature far beyond her years. She had taken a responsibility of looking after herself from a very young age.

"Just like me." Emma thought. So with Alice rushing around the house, and disappearing outside and into her room, Emma could tell something was up.

"Alice, you need to breath." said Emma as Alice rushed into the room.

"I can't at the moment! Look, go and get Hook and I'll tell you what is going on." Said and exasperated Alice.

"You sure?" asked Emma.

"Promise. Now go and get him. He'll be in the stable." said Alice, her attention turned to the sheets in front of her.

Emma walked to the stable. She hadn't been inside yet but she could hear Killian's voice through the curtain. Not wanting to see his face, she moved the curtain to the side just enough for her head to fit in.

She gave Killian a quick glance before she spoke. He looked so peaceful she hated to interrupt.

"Hook, Alice wants you to come into the kitchen." she said and left as quickly as possible.

Emma didn't want to look at Killian, especially at his eyes. She sighed. Every time Killian looked at her, she got lost in his deep blue eyes. She shuddered. Under no circumstances would she, Emma Swan, let a man with a hook, get to her vulnerable heart.

"I can't, won't let him get to me." she thought to herself.

"Is he coming?" asked Alice.

Emma looked at Alice and nodded.

"Good." Alice said, responding to Emma's nod. Alice was standing, leaning over the table with her hands on the table supporting her. Her brows were furrowed and she was extremely concentrated on the papers in front of her.

"Well, lovelies, what is it?" asked Hook as he walked out of the stables to join the women in the kitchen.

"Simple. It's this." Alice said as she turned the paper towards Hook and Emma.

Emma grabbed the paper and noticed it was a map. "Where does this lead to?" she asked pointing to a path that Alice had highlighted on the map.

"That my dear leads us to your mom and the others." said Alice.

Emma looked at Alice in shock. ""You mean you've found them?" whispered Emma.

"Yes Emma, I've found them." Alice said with a big smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma:

Emma was lying in her bed still trying to wrap her head around what Alice just told her hours before.

"_It's simple. We follow this path and we will meet up with them here." Explained Alice as she pointed to a spot on the map._

"_That's it?" asked Emma._

"_Well obviously it'll take about two to three days and that's only hoping we don't run into anything. I think they're staying put and waiting for you and Hook to find them. But there is a chance they think Hook kidnapped you so they're looking for you. But my bet's the first one." _

"_Hook wouldn't kidnap me though. Probably because I'd beat him to a pulp first."_

"_I resent that statement princess." said Hook. Emma smirked._

"_Anyway, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning so get to bed. It'll be an early rise and knowing you Emma, you'll be grouchy." said Alice. _

And that had been it. After that they had all headed off to bed. Emma was still lying in her sheets awake because she was too excited to sleep. "Mary Margaret I'm coming." she thought.

Emma sat up and looked over at Killian. A small smile formed on her lips. "Go he looks beautiful." she thought. "I shouldn't be so mean to him. He hasn't really done anything wrong."

"I'm sorry." she whispered hoping that in his sleep, Killian would hear her.

Alice:

"_I will never tell you where the lost boys are." said Alice._

"_Well love, I think you just might. You see, if Peter Pan wants you to still be alive, he'll come for you and give up the secret of where those boys are and then I'll get what I want." laughed Captain Hook. _

"_You won't get away with this."_

"_Leave her alone!" yelled Peter Pan as he flew onto the ship's deck. _

"_Wanna bet?" asked Captain Hook to Alice. "Ahhhh Peter Pan. Do what do I owe the pleasure to?"_

"_Let her go Hook. You have no use for her."_

"_Oh but I have much use for her. I'll let her go if you give me the location of the Lost Boys And if you don't then she can walk the plank." _

"_Fine Hook you've got a deal."_

"_PETER NO!" _

_Peter looked at Alice with a sad look. "I'm not letting him take you."_

"_Peter you can't he's lying! He'll kill me anyway! Let me die but don't tell him where they are."_

"_Wendy I'm not letting him hurt you." Peter walked over to where Alice was tied up. "I love you too much to see you suffer at the likes of him."_

"_But Peter, my –" _

_Peter cut her off. "I know. But he doesn't and I don't want you revealing to the world your powers. They could put you in danger. You know that!"_

"_Yes Peter I do. But I don't want to him to hurt the boys!" Alice said with tears sliding down her face._

"_He won't Alice. He won't." _

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I'll make sure they're okay. Alice I'd do anything for you and those boys."_

"_I love you Peter."_

"_I love you Alice."_

Alice woke up frantically, sweat dripping off of her. She looked over at Hook. "So that's why I didn't like him. He was going to hurt the darling brothers and the lost boys. And Peter…what did he do to Peter? Are the boys all right?" she thought. Alice dropped her head into her hands. "I have to ask him. I have to ask Hook what happened." She whispered to herself.

Killian:

Killian was shocked when he heard that Alice had found the others. "Already? Why so soon?" he had thought.

Killian had looked at Emma right away and her face was a mixture of joy and sadness. He sighed. He was going to miss her. The banters that they shared, her green eyes and her beautiful face in general.

Killian looked up at the ceiling of the tent. "I don't want her to go." he thought. "She's got a hold on me. She makes me forget about Milah. She makes me forget my revenge."

And even though Killian swore that he'd seek the revenge and would not let anyone stop him, he was going back on his word. "Milah would want revenge."

And that was the difference between Milah and Emma. Milah was a pirate. She swashbuckled and fought with no mercy and for no one.

But Emma fought for everyone. She fought for her son, and her family. And she didn't seek revenge. No matter how much she hated someone, she wouldn't kill them. She hadn't killed the giant, and she wouldn't kill him. Killian that is.

"Well at least that's a start." Killian thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma:

"We are going to ride the same way we did before. Emma, you'll be sitting in front of Hook and Hook you'll have the reigns. Obviously you guys will be on Ice. We are going to have to backtrack a bit. The direction we need to go is off the cliff, and since none of us plan on dying, we are not going off that cliff." said Alice.

"It's nice to know you keep our live in check love." responded Hook.

"Only for you, dear." sneered Alice.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's just get going" she said as she hopped onto Ice. Hook climbed on behind her.

"Well isn't this cozy?" he whispered into her ear.

Emma shivered at the tenderness in his voice. Hard as she might, Killian really did get to her. He was not only extremely hot, but sensitive as well. Though he basically refused to ever show it. But he would probably leave her, just like Neal.

"And that's why no one gets my heart." she thought.

They followed Alice out of the clearing and back into the forest. The tent had been taken down and traces of them being there had been erased. Killian's injury had basically healed, but he still had a little pain. He winced as Ice went over a bump and Emma felt his grasp on her waist tighten.

Heat flooded in Emma's body. "Holy crap! What is happening to me?" she thought. She shook her head trying to wipe away the thought and decided to focus on the road ahead.

Five hours later:

"Alright you guys! We're going to camp here for the night." shouted Alice to Killian and Emma.

Emma stopped Ice and moved to get off when she realized Killian's arms were still wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"Going somewhere love?" Killian asked with a playful grin.

"Just getting off Ice, Hook. Nothing special." Emma then removed Killian's arm and got off of Ice leading Ice by her reins the rest of the way.

They got out of the forest and arrived to a stretch of beach. There was a cave that Alice had started setting up the tent in, and a fire pit.

"Nice get up here." said Emma as she looked around.

"Thanks. I used to come here when I was little. It's safe." responded Alice.

"I thought you were never allowed outside except when you practiced your magic."

"Every child needs an escape Emma. This was mine."

Emma nodded along with the statement. She knew exactly how Alice felt. Emma's escape was Tallassee. She shivered at the thought though. It brought back cruel memories.

"You cold love?" asked Hook.

Emma turned around. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her.

"Because I'm sure I could warm you up." he said with a sly grin as he wrapped his arms around her.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Fat chance bud." and she whipped his arms off her and walked away to face the ocean.

"Hey Emma? Can you start a fire?" shouted Alice.

"Yeah sure. No problem." Emma walked over to the fire pit and picked up some flint that was lying around the pit. "Where's a lighter when you need one?" she thought.

Emma hit the flint several times before it actually lit. Then she found some birch bark and regular bark and threw that into the fire.

"Hook, Emma, I've got some food ready." said Alice.

Emma headed over to the tent and walked inside. She still couldn't get over how big the tent was on the inside when on the outside it seemed so small. She sat down at the table and looked at the food.

"Ummmm what is this?" she asked pointing at her food.

"Rabbit stew. With carrots." responded Alice with a smug smile on her face.

"How ironic." Emma thought.

Hook then walked in after and sat across from Emma. Emma looked up at him casting a quick glance at his face. Her eyes met his and she quickly looked down.

"Dang brain can't function." Emma thought furiously to herself.

An Hour Later:

Killian:

Killian had watched Emma get up and leave the table and head outside. It'd been at least forty minutes since and he was wondering what she was up to.

"She's afraid you know."

Killian turned his head and saw Alice walking up to where he stood. She stopped when she was standing beside him, looking out the curtain door at Emma.

"I'm sorry?" asked Killian, who was extremely confused as to what Alice was talking about.

"She's afraid of what could happen if she lets someone in."

"I have no idea what that has to do with me love."

"You like her Hook. I see it all the time when your near her. You lose your cool."

"Doesn't matter what I think. I need one thing in life. To –"

"Get revenge. I know. But maybe Hook, that's not what you need. You think you do but you actually don't. Fate and destiny like to play with us and confuse us. But in the end all they do is make us fall in love because they know that's where we will be happiest. Can you deny that you're falling hard for Emma Swan?"

Killian looked at Alice and then back out at Emma. "I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Then Hook, let me offer you this piece of advice. Stop being an ass and just listen to her. _Be there for her_. Be there _all the time_. Now go talk to her."

"Now?" Killian looked at Alice with fear written all over his face.

"Yes now. Stop being a pussy and go!" Alice then pushed Killian out of the tent and closed the curtain door behind him.

Killian took a deep breath and walked over to where Emma was sitting in front of the fire and made a quick prayer that he wouldn't regret his decision.

Emma:

Emma had been looking at the stars for who knew how long. "I'm coming Henry. As soon as I find Mary Margret and the others I am coming for you." she thought.

Emma breathed in the air and the wind blew across her face and tousled her hair.

"Can I sit here?"

Emma turned her head around and saw Killian standing there with the fire casting a glow on his face. He looked stunning.

"Yeah sure." Emma said trying to keep her cool. They sat in silence for a while until Killian broke it.

"Her name was Milah."

Emma looked at Killian her interest getting the better of her. She sensed it was a touchy subject so she didn't press, but he continued anyway.

"I met her at a tavern. She was wild and free spirited which was usual for a pirate lass but she was loyal. She came onto my ship and fought with me, and saved my life quite a few times. She had a son and a husband but she didn't love him. The pirate life was what she always wanted, not to be a lady."

Emma stared at him. He was being vulnerable and telling her things he would never tell anyone. She could relate. Completely.

"We fell in love. I never thought I could be so happy but never the less, here was true happiness. It didn't last though. Happiness never does. Turns put her husband became the dark one. So feared amongst all pirates. He wanted Milah and I told him she died. We fought. And then Milah came in and saved me and he left."

"She and I agreed that we needed to leave first thing in the morning. But he caught up to us. Blasted man. He tore out Milah's heart and killed her. I lost my heart right then and then I lost my hand as well. God how I hate Rumplestlikin."

Emma looked at Killian in a new light. He was crying and trying to hold it in. She sighed and grabbed his hand with her own. He was shocked with her intimacy as was she. Emma had no idea what made her do this but she thought it comforting.

"I can relate to him too well." Emma thought.

"Well I guess it's my turn huh." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell me anything till you ready Emma."

Emma looked at Killian and saw such seriousness in his face. Her heart started to pump faster and then she decided that she'd tell him anyway.

"I'm ready."

Emma didn't know why she was going to tell him let alone what. But she figured since she told Alice, she might as well tell the third of their little trio.

"I was a thief when I got out of my foster homes. One day I was going to steal a cute little yellow bug, it's a car, I had seen. I managed to successfully until a guy popped out of the backseat. He was a thief too. You'd think it was a match made in heaven but it was quite the opposite."

Emma could feel her eyes watering.

"We fell in love. At least I thought that's what it was. Turns out I was completely wrong. He took off with watches that we stole, left for who know where, left me alone to take the fall, in which I was arrested and put into jail for eleven months, and to top it off…"

Emma had started crying by now and was wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"I was pregnant with Henry. Who I couldn't even keep."

"I mean my whole life I've never had parents, until just a couple months ago, and my son I finally get back. But only to be thrown in a world of magic where let's face it, happiness sure doesn't exist. All of the sudden I'm the saviour who has to save everybody, and when I do, I get thrown back into the place where I was born and I have no idea how to navigate it. Plus I get lost from my mother, and stuck with a girl who has way to many secrets and a pirate who is a womanizer. No offence."

"None taken."

Emma took a deep breath. "Life sucks." And then she laughed to herself.

"The man, was he your only love?"

"Yes…No…kind of."

"Kind of?"

"When I got to Storybrooke, I met the sheriff whose name was Graham. He was handsome but he thought he had no heart. I helped him realize that he did. I discovered though that he was sleeping with Regina, except he didn't love her. In the end, he chose me over her and she didn't take that to well."

"He remembered everything about his life in Storybrooke and kept on insisting that the queen, Regina, had his heart hidden somewhere. So we went looking, Regina found us, and punched me in the face. Graham took me back to the station and he kissed me. And then he died in my arms. He just…collapsed."

Emma sighed.

"Originally I thought it was just a normal death but now after everything I've learned, I think Henry was right. Regina must've ripped his heart out and crushed it. Same thing that happened to your Milah."

Tears were streaming down Emma's face. Killian reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. Emma shivered at his touch.

"God. I'm a mess. I'm an absolutely fucking mess." Emma started to laugh.

"Sorry Killian. I am just so exhausted from everything that's been happening. I'm –"

Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her into a hug. Emma just started to sob into Killian's shoulder as he stroked her head. And he just let her cry it out.

Killian:

Killian hated seeing women cry. Especially strong women like Emma. That's why he pulled her into hug. Well, Killian wanted to kiss her and comfort her and tell her it would be okay. But he was in no position to do that.

After a few minutes, Emma cried herself out and fell asleep from exhaustion onto Killian's shoulder.

"Alice was right, I am falling so hard, so fast, into love with Emma Swan." he thought. And With that Killian kissed Emma's forehead, and she snuggled into his side. He wrapped his left arm around her and rest his head on top of hers, and stared at the stars until he fell asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15

Alice:

Alice peeked out the curtain door and smiled at Hook and Emma. "Wonder how much longer this will take for them to realize. Or at least Emma anyway." she thought.

Alice turned around and headed towards the kitchen when she was thrown into a flashback.

"_You're safe and sound right here. No Hook to get you or any pirate for that matter." said Peter Pan to Alice._

_Alice looked up at Peter Pan. Her nightie was blowing from the wind coming through the window. Her hair was pulled into a short braid that came around to the front. She stared intently at Peter. _

"_What? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Peter Pan. _

"_I don't want you to go." Alice whispered._

_Peter Pan looked at Alice with sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to either but we have no choice. I'd stay but who'd look after the Lost Boys and keep them away from the pirates?"_

"_I don't know Peter! But please stay! I don't want to be without you!" _

"_Alice, please. Be reasonable. I can't leave them."_

"_Is it because you're afraid of growing up?" _

"_Partially yes. I'm terrified. I like Neverland. I like being young forever. Come with me Alice. Stay with me at Neverland."_

"_You know I can't Peter."_

"_So this is it? This is our final goodbye?" _

_Alice turned to face Peter Pan. She grabbed him as kissed him with desperation in her soul, clinging on to him, not wanting to let him go. Peter Pan kissed her hungrily, like an addiction that he needed more of. Eventually they broke apart. Peter Pan pulled their foreheads together. _

"_Stay the night Peter. My mother won't be home for days. Stay with me. Just for tonight. Please?"_

_Peter Pan kissed her forehead._

"_Of course Alice. I'll stay. For tonight." _

_Alice then grabbed Peter Pan's hand and led him to her bedroom. She crawled under the covers and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled herself into him. _

"_I love you Alice. Always and forever. Where you go, I'll come and visit. I promise." _

"_That's better than never seeing you Peter. I love you too."_

_And they fell asleep in that embrace._

Alice snapped out of the flashback, and her heart ached. "Where is he now?" she wondered. Alice walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. She felt the empty spot beside her and started to cry. She had begun to believe that she would never see Peter again.

Emma:

Emma woke up to a fire burning warming her face, but she also noticed that she was on a pillow and under some sheets. Emma looked around and noticed that she was in her bed.

"How did I get here?" she wondered.

"Morning love."

Emma looked across the tent to see Killian waking up as well. He was topless, and Emma looked away quickly so Killian wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"Not to worry love, they're there for you to see freely." Killian winked at her.

Emma stared dumbfounded at him. How could he go from being a sweetheart to an absolute ass overnight? She rolled her eyes and shoved her head into her pillow.

"Um, princess? I think you need to get up." said Killian.

Emma muffled a response in her pillow.

"What's that love? Couldn't quite make that."

Emma threw the pillow at Killian and said rather loudly, "I'm not getting up! I'm too tired." And then threw her head back onto the bed. Then she realized Alice was still in bed.

"That's unusual. Something's wrong." she thought. Emma shot out of her bed and headed over to where Alice was sleeping.

"Oh so you'll get up for her, but not for your darling captain." Killian joked.

Emma shot daggers with her eyes at him. "Not the time Killian." she responded.

Emma sat on the edge of Alice's bed and pulled the sheets back. "Alice? Are you alright?"

Alice rolled over and faced Emma. She had been crying, a lot. Her makeup (She was wearing makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow) was running and Alice looked like she hadn't slept at all.

Emma stroked back Alice's hair and immediately felt sympathy for her.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Bullshit Alice. You were freaking crying. One, you never cry, and two your always up before everyone else. SPILL."

"I had a flashback."

Emma knew that Alice's flashbacks were fairly emotional for her, and sometimes difficult to handle. Usually Alice handled them fine. But apparently not this one.

"What happened?"

"I made a deal."

Emma took a breath of air hoping that it wasn't a deal with Rumplestilskin.

"Not with him. With Peter."

Emma stared at Alice. "Whose Peter?"

"Peter Pan that's who" answered Killian.

Emma whirled her head at him and looked at Alice. "Peter Pan?"

"A love lost." said Alice as she looked like she was far away.

"Killian can you go? I want to talk to Alice. ALONE."

"Of course love." Killian turned and headed towards the stable to talk to Ice.

"So what happened?" asked Emma her attention fully on Alice.

"Peter and I were true loves. The problem was that he didn't want to grow up and I had to grow up. He came to visit, but I don't remember any of them. The flashback ended with us cuddled in the bed and me telling him that I loved him."

"He's gone and I have no idea where he is. I miss him so much." Alice started to cry again and Emma pulled her into a hug.

"My bet is that Peter was taken with the curse and is in Storybrooke which means you're coming with us to Storybrooke. No buts or questions. It's final." said Emma.

Emma and Alice stayed in that position for ten minutes. Alice broke out of the hug and took a deep breath.

"Then if I'm going back we'll have to take a detour. I need answers. And there's only one place that can give me what I need. Pack up. We're heading out."

Alice got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Emma sighed and looked at her friend close up. "Just like me." she thought.

Emma could see that it wasn't good for Alice. Alice needed Peter. She was losing her humanity without him. "Who knew love was so important?" she thought.

Emma's gaze drifted over to Killian who was coming out of the stable from having a nice chat with Ice no doubt. Emma recalled the events of last night. He poured out to her and she to him. They definitely had a strong connection and it probably wouldn't break.

Emma tore her gaze away from Killian and started to pack.

"Hey Killian? Can you start packing Ice and Blaze? Alice went to go get changed and since we are apparently taking a detour, getting ready to go as fast as possible is a good idea."

"Alright Emma, I'll do that."

Emma looked at Killian strangely. "Maybe he has bi polar disorder. Ass on minute, prince charming the next." She thought to herself as she went back to packing.

Killian:

Killian had watched the loving way Emma talked to Alice. He smiled a slight smile. "She's so perfect… Wow Killian, she's turned you into a sap." he thought.

After Emma sent him away he headed to Ice's stall to talk to her. Sure she couldn't give advice but she certainly did listen.

"Hey girl." Killian said as he walked up to ice's stall. Ice softly neighed and nuzzled his neck in greeting. "How are you girl? I bet your fine. Probably better than I am. I am frankly a mess."

Ice nudged Killian.

"Well I am. I was vulnerable with the princess." Then it dawned on Killian that Emma was indeed a princess, none other than to Snow White and Prince Charming.

"How could I forget that she is a princess! Princesses and pirates don't go together. I'm not in her class, nowhere near her class. I'm basically a thief who steals women, and treasure, and she's royalty. It's never going to work Ice. It's never going to work."

Killian sighed. "I am in love Ice. I am absolutely in love with Emma Swan, but it's never going to happen. She deserves someone better."

Killian looked at his hook and studied it. "A pirate is allowed to get worthless items, but never something that has value." he whispered.

Killian then kissed Ice on the neck and walked back to the kitchen to see Emma packing up.

"Hey Killian? Can you start packing Ice and Blaze? Alice went to go get changed and since we are apparently taking a detour, getting ready to go as fast as possible is a good idea." she asked.

"Alright Emma. I'll do that."

Killian turned around and headed to his room. He didn't want to be around Emma knowing how badly his heart wanted her. But he couldn't have her.

"The only thing I have left is revenge. What Alice said about love being happiness, she was wrong. Love doesn't make you happy, it breaks you. Into a million pieces, and you have no idea if you'll ever be better or not." he thought.

"I can't take any more heartbreak. If I do, it'll destroy me, and then what will I live for?"

A/N: So this is my first author's note. I love how much you guys love this story! I do too! Thank you for the fantastic reviews! These reviews keep me fueled to keep the story going. I've got so many more ideas for this story and I can't wait for you guys to read them!

Who was heartbroken when they read Killian's viewpoint? Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

Emma:

Emma and Killian had finished the packing in silence. Someone could have dropped a pin and you would have heard it. That's how quiet it was.

Killian and Emma, after they finished packing, waited outside with Blaze and Ice for Alice to pack up the tent so they could be on their way. Emma hadn't seen Alice during the whole time they were packing. After her little crying session, Alice had disappeared. Emma knew she shouldn't worry but Alice was usually waiting for them, not the other way around.

"Hope she pulls herself together." Emma thought.

Alice right then walked out of the tent and headed over to where Emma and Killian were. She was wearing a long black leather coat with a high collar that was sticking up. It looked a lot like Killian's coat but more fitting to her figure.

She wore a navy blue undershirt made of cotton, and tight black leather pants, and long black leather boots. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and a smoky eye shadow.

"Well she certainly pulled herself together." Killian whispered into Emma's ear. Emma nudged him in the side and he playfully winced in pain. Emma rolled her eyes and took a closer look at Alice.

She had no expression. Her face was like stone. She walked right past them and hopped onto Blaze. She snapped her fingers and the tent disappeared.

"Let's go." And she took off. Emma and Killian looked at each other. Killian shrugged and hopped onto Ice. He offered his hand to Emma. She took it and climbed onto Ice.

Emma was preparing herself for when Killian wrapped his arms around her but that never happened. For the whole ride it stayed like that. Emma didn't realize how much she enjoyed Killian's arms around her. It made her feel comforted and safe.

Emma recalled the last few hours in her head. Truth was, was that Killian had been avoiding her. He wasn't using his usual smug comments, nor was he being a sweet man. He wasn't doing anything. Emma just wanted things to go back to normal.

Killian:

Killian had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Emma and breathe her scent in. He wanted to so badly, but the only way to get over Emma was to resist her charms.

"When I get to Storybrooke, I'll leave her. Seek out my revenge and then move away, far away from her. Then I won't have to worry about ruining her life or mine." he thought.

Two hours later, the trio arrived to a front gate. The gate was massive, and made of pure iron. Brick wall came out from beside it and turned into a deep forest.

"Holy shit." Emma said.

Killian looked at Emma and smiled. Her view of things was rather entertaining. He looked at Alice to see her hop off at walk towards the gate.

Killian got off Ice and Emma followed. They walked towards the gate only to see a massive manor inside it, with lush gardens.

"What is this place?" asked Emma in wonder.

"Home sweet home." said Alice as she pushed open the gate and walked in.

Killian looked at Emma to see her bewildered. "Emma are you…alright?"

Emma:

Emma couldn't get over what she just heard. "This is Alice's home?" she thought. "I would have loved to live here as a kid." Emma walked through the gate in wonder, completely ignoring Killian's earlier statement, probably because she didn't hear it.

Emma walked down the long dirt path passing tons of finely cut shrubs and hedges. There were flower patches of roses upon roses. The dirt path soon turned into a finely made stone path. The grass was mowed to perfection,

The trees were strategically placed in order to form some sort of pattern, but Emma couldn't tell what. In other words, it was a massive garden, kind of like Cullen gardens, if you've ever been.

The manor itself was a different story. It was almost like a castle, but nowhere near the size of Emma's home. It was much smaller but still fairly large. It had gargoyles all over the roof, almost as if they were guarding the house from dangers.

Emma was in absolute awe. "This girl had everything." There was a building to the side; Emma assumed it to be the servants' quarters.

Emma gulped. All of the sudden, she felt intimidated, scared, because she remembered that Alice said her mother was evil, a woman who you could only hate and yet in some twisted way love. Which meant this was where she lived.

What if she was still there? And how would Alice react if she saw her? All of the sudden, Emma felt someone grasp her hand and give it a tight squeeze. She looked over to see Killian looking down at her.

"Alice wouldn't go into this without knowing what could be in there."

"Makes sense."

Killian let go of her hand and started walking down the path after Alice. "One more thing love, there's probably something wicked living in here so you best be on your guard."

Emma stood there staring hard at him. "And now I'm even more scared. Great. Thanks asshole." And Emma stormed past Killian and went right up to the front doors where Alice was waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

Killian:

Killian smiled when Emma stormed past him. She really was something. Then Killian saddened. "Something that will never be mine." he thought to himself.

He walked down the path shoving his hand and hook in his pockets making sure not to tear it. It was his favourite coat.

"So Alice… This is you place? A bit fancy don't you think?" asked Killian.

"Never underestimate my mother's taste Hook. She's a lot deadlier than she seems." sneered Alice.

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood." thought Killian.

"Why are we here Alice?" asked Emma.

"I told you I needed answers. My mother isn't here. Hasn't been for a long time. I can explore the areas she refused to let me see and figure out some things. Maybe I'll trigger some flashbacks."

"Alright then let's get inside."

Alice waved her hand over the door and it opened. Killian shivered. All of the sudden a stench hit all of them, an extremely foul one.

"Shit. Goblins." said Alice.

"Goblins?" asked a worried Emma.

Killian had never met a goblin and with the stench, he wasn't particularly excited.

"Yes. The house has been abandoned for a long time. It only fits that a group of goblins would move in. Just be happy there not trolls."

Killian looked at Alice and said "So what do we do?"

Alice stared at him standing extremely straight. "Simple. We kill them. All of them. This is my house and I'm not about to let some ugly, unhygienic things take it over."

"So what's the plan then love?"

"Burn em."

Emma:

Emma knew that goblins were something to be feared. Killian had technically warned her that something would be in the manor and something that smells that bad would be not a good thing.

Emma began to quake in her boots. She really wasn't prepared to kill a bunch of beasts. Sure she hunted some, (the men when she was a bounty hunter) but never killed any.

"Don't worry Emma. I'm leaving you in Hook's capable hands. Protect her Hook as I deal with this mess. Stay out here. I'll come and get you when I'm done. And with that Alice went inside the house shutting the door behind her cutting of the horrible smell.

Emma walked over to a bench in the garden and sat down. She figured she might as well rest a bit because it would probably take a while before Alice came back out.

She looked at Killian and noticed him standing away from her, his back facing her. Emma didn't understand what was going on with Killian but she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"He's supposed to talk to me, banter with me. What could possibly be wrong?"

So Emma decided to find out.

"Killian what the hell is wrong?" she shouted at him. Killian turned around bewildered at her expression.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. You've been avoiding me like I'm some damn plague. You refuse to talk to me and when you do it's either an ass remark or just some sort of stare. This isn't you. Usually your more…I don't know. But what is wrong?"

Emma at this point had stood up and walked right up to Killian so that she was practically in his face. She was trying to ignore the sensation his breath made on her neck.

"I don't know if I've done something or said something Killian to you to make you angry with me but whatever you're doing I don't deserve this. I've been in a situation like this before and it ruined my life. So what Killian? What is it?"

Emma stormed back to the bench feeling that her being close to him was her playing with something dangerous. She crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

Killian sighed. "It's not you Emma. It's me. I've got a lot on my mind."

"So spill. We've got time."

Killian:

Killian looked at Emma and sighed. Could he tell her how he felt? No. So what could he say? Killian opened his mouth then shut it. He really had no idea what to say.

"Killian I don't know what's up with you and clearly you're not going to tell me. But I'm here for you Killian. I always will be. _I'm your friend._"

Friend. Killian didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be with her, be her other half. But if he wanted any part in her life, which he completely did, friends would have to be where it would be. But he didn't feel right with leaving it just there. Emma deserved to know the truth, the whole truth.

Killian crouched down and lifted Emma's face so it was facing him instead of looking down. "Emma. The truth is that I am –"

"Alright guys the goblins are gone. It's gonna smell like smoke for while a bit but I'm sure that's better than the goblin smell….Am I interrupting something?" asked Alice who had just burst through the doors.

"Nothing Alice. Let's go." Killian tore himself away from Emma and quickly walked towards the door his face becoming like stone.

Emma:

"Emma?" asked Alice.

Emma sat there stunned. He was so close, so intimate she could have, would have kissed him. She could still feel her skin tingling from his touch and many, many butterflies in her stomach.

"Huh?" Emma said snapping out of her trance.

"Never mind. Let's get going shall we?"

Emma got up and walked to the doors of the manor still replaying the scene in her head. "What was he going to say?" she wondered. "And what was the look in his eyes? Hope? Or fear?"

Emma shook her head. "It was probably nothing." Her brain thought.

But her heart pumped faster knowing it was something so much more than nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma:

Alice pushed open the doors and led the inside. Emma gasped at the sight before them. They were standing in a great hall which had a grand staircase at the back. (A lot like Disney's beauty and the beast castle). Alice walked to the staircase and Killian and Emma followed.

"That over there is the kitchen." said Alice pointing at a door to the right. "And that, is the dining hall." She said as she pointed to doors over to the left.

Emma followed her up the staircase taking it all in. "I still don't understand how her life could have been so bad. She had everything!" Emma thought.

Emma looked behind her at Killian. He had been silent since Alice came to get them. Emma's heart sank. He was going to say something to her, but stopped as soon as Alice appeared.

Emma wanted to know so badly what he was going to tell her. Something nagged at the back of her mind, as if she knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to think that it could be an option.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Emma noticed that the stairs broke into two sets of stairs, one going to the right, the other the left. And in front of them were two massive doors.

"This way." Alice said as she walked up the right staircase. Emma noticed that when Alice walked by a lamp it lit up.

"Well that's not creepy at all." thought Emma.

They came to another door.

"This is my room." said Alice as she pushed open the door.

Emma gazed at the room. It was big, with a massive window facing the entrance. Alice's bed was at the far right, hidden behind a corner. It was big and luxurious with poles sticking up supporting the roof. The bed itself was decorated in lavish reds and golds, making it fitting for a princess. The bed was a queen sized bed too.

"Emma, you and Hook will stay here and I'll stay in my mother's room. I need to do a bit of exploring there and well, there are some things there that you can't see. Call it forbidden if you will. Now you and Hook make yourselves comfortable, I'll be in the west wing." said Alice.

Alice left the room and shut the door behind her.

Emma walked over to the bed and sat down. She let her gaze sweep over the room. It was a nice room. Emma then turned her gaze towards Killian who was staring out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him.

"Love, my thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"Fine. I'll bite. What's up?"

"Why nothing love. Just a bit of this and that."

"He's being evasive." Emma thought.

"So you're merely staring out the window for no particular reason?"

"Actually no, I'm watching our little friend. She's quite good at archery so it seems."

Emma got up and walked over to stand beside Killian. She tried to ignore the heat passing between the two of them.

When she looked out the window she saw Alice riding on Blaze and a bow in her hand shooting arrows at targets that hung off of trees in some forest path.

"Well then." Emma stated.

"Well then what?" Killian asked looking at Emma.

"Let's go see what she's doing exactly."

Alice:

Alice had left her old room and headed towards her mother's room. She crossed the main staircase and took the stairs that went into the west wing. Finally, she arrived at her mother's room's doors. Alice took a deep breath and pushed them open.

The room was exactly as she had left it. Untouched by the goblins (thank goodness), which left her to search the room.

She started by simply walking around. The bed was all neat and tidy, with no trace of anyone being here in the time Alice was gone. It was still the same purple and gold colours with a bit of ivory tied in.

"Mother did always see herself as a queen." Alice thought.

She moved on from the bed to the closet and dresser. They were the same brown oak, with the brass handles.

"Nothing changed."

Alice then walked over to the vanity table. She opened up drawers and closed them finding nothing. Until she hit the last drawer.

Inside were a pile of books, all about dark spells and potions.

"This should be in the library…looks like mother decided to do some reading. Well I'll take these with me. Maybe it'll give me an advantage if I ever come face to face with her."

Alice got up and headed towards the door, and put her hand on the knob. Before leaving though she took a quick glance around the room, and her eyes landing on her mother's portrait.

Her mother was sitting, hands in her lap, with her chin lifted up high as if she was better than everyone.

"Well she certainly thought so." Alice thought. Anger began to boil in Alice's blood and with a scream she pulled a dagger out of her boot and threw it at her mother's face.

"ACCCCCCGGGGGGGGGG!"

The dagger slid down the portrait ripping her mother's body into two.

"If only it was actually you in real life." Alice spat out. She walked over grabbed the dagger and headed back towards the door when she noticed a glint of metal in her mother's portrait.

"What is this?"

She pulled back the ripped canvas to find a small metal key lying there.

Alice grabbed the key and said, "I wonder what this opens up."

Alice put the key in her pocket and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Realizing that she needed to cool off, Alike headed back outside to get Blaze and Ice. She took them to the stables and put them in a stall when she saw her old bow.

Remembering how she shot her arrows when she was stressed, she decided it'd be worth a try. She grabbed a bunch of arrows and put it in her quiver which she slung over her back. She grabbed her bow and took Blaze out of his stall and headed over to the forest path where she practiced.

"I haven't done this in a long time Blaze." Alice whispered to Blaze as he nuzzled her neck.

She climbed up on the saddled and turned him around to face the manor again. She had left the books from her mother's room on a table in the backyard. She didn't want to think about what an evil bitch her mother was. She wanted to focus on hitting every single targets bullseye.

"Let's do this Blaze."

Blaze neighed and pawed the ground getting ready to run at full speed.

"GO!" Alice yelled and Blaze took off.

Alice pulled on arrow out of the quiver after another and shot at each target hitting the bullseye perfectly.

"Haha!" Alice yelled triumphantly raising a fist into the air and she turned Blaze around to face the path. Each target was still swinging from the impact of the blow.

"Well love, that's certainly a talent you got there, and I don't mean the archery."

Alice turned around to see Hook standing there with Emma at his side holding on of her mother's spell books.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh but it is love. It absolutely is."

Killian:

Killian had gone down the staircases to go out the front entrance and head to the back following Emma. He hated not telling Emma the truth.

"It's better this way." he thought to reassure himself. Though Killian wanted to slap himself because it was killing him.

He followed Emma out the manor and to the back. He came up to a table which had a couple books on it. "Dark Magic, Curses: Student edition, Magic History: The Truth About Dark Magic, and Hell Hath No Fear." Killian muttered to himself.

He opened up the books and saw hundreds of spells involved in the dark arts.

He turned to Emma and held out the book, Dark Magic. "This is what she calls getting answers? She wants to dwell in the dark arts!"

"Killian I highly doubt Alice is focusing in dark magic." said Emma as she rolled her eyes.

"Then explain this." Killian had found a corner of a page folded. The spell on that page was a spell which deformed people.

Emma grabbed the book from Killian and read it. "This doesn't explain anything Killian."

Killian snatched the book from Emma. "Yes it does. In fact here she comes now." Killian started walking towards Alice.

Alice looked at the book in Killian's hand.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh but it is love. It absolutely is."

Alice got off Blaze and walked towards him.

"No it's not Hook. Let me explain."

Killian laughed. "Explain? You have a page folded on how to deform people! So who was it going to be? Me? It would make sense considering what happened in Neverland." Killian raised his hook to Alice's chin. She stared at him defiantly.

"Killian? Give her a chance to explain." Emma had rested her hand on Killian's arm and squeezed in tenderly. Killian lowered his hook and looked at Emma. Her green eyes were filled with desperation. "Please Killian, for me."

Killian sighed. He shrugged of Emma's hand and turned away from the group and sat down at a chair by the table.

"I went into my mother's room and searched it. I found a bunch of spell books that specialized in dark magic. So I took them. I figured that if I studied her spells then I could counter her, defeat her.

"Wait…she is still… alive? I thought she was dead." said Emma.

"No she is very well alive. And I'm going to make sure it becomes dead. And stays dead."

"Alice. I think it's time you told us a little bit more about your mother."

A/N: So you guys...what do you think is up with Alice's mother? A whole lot of secerts with Alice will be revealed. And how do you think Killian and Emma will react...and I know your all thinking...HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER?! I'll leave you in anticipation with that one ;) Let's just say things are going to get heated in the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned!


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So you guys here's what I'm thinking. The next chapter reveals so much about Alice and of course some Emma and Hook interactions, sooooooooo here's what's going to happen. I will post the Chapter 19 on Thursday. No if I get five reviews, I'll move it to Wednesday. If I get ten reviews, I'll post the chapter on Tuesday. Now if I get fifteen reviews or more (depending on how badly you want the next chapter) I'll post it Monday. For some reading this it'll be tomorrow, others today. Basically Monday November 12. So let's get some reviews going!

P.S You can review as many times as you want! :)


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Because all of you are so fantastic I'm giving you the chapter today! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Alice:

Alice sighed. She really wasn't ready to tell Emma or Hook about her mother. She was going to tell them if her mother showed up, but otherwise, it was never the time to tell, until now.

"Let's go inside. I don't feel safe talking about her outside."

Later:

Emma:

After Alice insisted they eat dinner, they gathered into the den, had the fire going. Alice was sitting by the fireplace looking at it. Emma was sitting on the carpet facing Alice. Killian was in one of the chairs leaning on his hand, his arm rested on the armrest.

"So are you going to tell us love?" asked Killian.

Alice continued to stare into the fire.

"My mother was a woman who was never there. She came once a month to the manor. Where she was the other time, I don't know."

Emma watched Alice intently.

"She and I were opposites, but I never let her know that. To her, we were the same. But she never loved me. I can't recall how I know that, but I'm sure it'll appear in a flashback. Anyway, she would be mean to the maids, while I had fun with them. She treated everyone as if they were beneath her, while I at least tried to care, but when my mother was watching, I'd put my head up high and walk by like nothing happened."

"That's the kind of person she was. She had dreamed of being royalty her whole life but never actually got it."

"Not only that, but my mother was so deep in dark magic it practically controlled her. She was lost to it. If she loved someone it was in some wicked, twisted way. That's why I had my escape, the beach. I could go there to think."

"I also practiced archery. It was the only weapon my mother allowed me to learn because arrows can be easily manipulated by magic so that they can do what you want. It's why I'm so good. I trained every day of my younger years. The archery range you saw me on? That was another stress reliever."

"I didn't need to worry about what my mother thought. She didn't care about how well I shot, she only cared about how well I learned my magic."

"And yes she did train me in dark magic. Whenever she came over, she tested me. She sent spells at me and I'd have to block them. She gave me books upon books to read and tested me on the theories when she came. I was a pupil and she was the teacher. If I did a spell wrong, she punished me. The spells she used on me are nothing compared to a deformation spell."

"I have a scar from where one of her spells hit me. I use a simple hide spell on it."

Alice waved a hand over her eye. All of the sudden a big slash appeared going over her eye. It crossed from the top of her eyebrow, over her eye, to halfway down her cheek. It was no small scar. Emma gasped.

Alice waved her hand back over and it disappeared.

"As you can see, punishment was no shallow action. My mother insisted I learn a healing spell to cover it. Instead I hid it. The scar reminds me of the pain she caused me and how much hatred I have for her."

Emma couldn't take it all in fast enough. There was more. Obviously. But Alice had been abused as a child physically and probably verbally. Even Emma didn't have it that bad. Sure she'd been insulted a few times but none of it left a scar. It made her stronger.

But with Alice it made her angrier. Her hatred only was fueled by the remnants of her past. "Just like Killian." Emma thought.

She turned her attention back to Alice who was still staring into the fire.

"She was never even around most of the time, but when she was, she always knew when I was lying or something was up."

"And there were places she wouldn't let me in. I was forbidden to go. When she was gone she would put a spell on the door, so I couldn't enter. She had a secret life; I just don't remember what it was."

"Even when she was home, she was always in this one room. I never went in there because of the spell, but she was always in there when she wasn't training me."

Alice stood up as if some realization just it her. She pulled out a key from her pocket, looked at it, and took off.

"Alice! What the heck are you doing?" screamed Emma as she scrambled off the floor and chased her down. Killian got up and followed.

Alice ran through the doors and went behind the staircase. She had her back to the staircase and was facing a door.

Emma ran up panting behind her. "Great. Another door. And where does this one lead exactly?" asked a rather annoyed Emma.

"To answers." said Alice her mind completely wrapped up in whatever she was thinking.

"I'm telling you love, she's somewhat psycho." Killian whispered into Emma's ear. She smiled at Killian's words and elbowed him. Although what Killian said was extremely rude, Alice was acting a bit abnormal. Usually she wasn't this distracted or focused on something.

"She's kinda like Jefferson right now." Emma thought.

Alice put the key into the keyhole. She turned it to the left and then the right and kicked the door open.

"Well clearly my mother's spell has worn off. Probably because she hasn't been here in years." Alice muttered as she walked into the room.

The first thing she saw when she entered the room was lots and lots of potion bottles…everywhere. (You all know Mr. Gold's little lab downstairs with the potions right? Well take that and imagine a room full of that kind of stuff.)

"Is this…a laboratory?" asked Emma as she looked around.

"Yeah." responded Alice as she studied some of the potions.

Emma walked over to a rack filled with labelled jars when she began to slip on a puddle of who knows what.

"Ack!" she yelped as she started flying into the air. Instead of hitting the hard tile floor like she planned, Emma fell into something soft.

"Wha?" she said bewildered. She turned around to find Killian had caught her. She gripped onto his forearms and pulled herself up. His hands held her elbows and her hands still gripped his forearms.

"Th-Th-Thanks." she stuttered. Why couldn't she speak properly? Emma stared into his blue eyes. "Woah."

"You're welcome Emma." Killian whispered.

Killian's lips were so close her hers. She could feel her heart speed up and her lips begin to heat up. Her brain immediately thought "Kiss me." And she wanted to. She so badly wanted to. She was about to until Killian broke away from the embrace.

"I'm going to find Alice." Killian said and went to a different part of the lab.

Emma touched her lips. "What the hell was that?" she thought as the butterflies in her stomach sped up their speed. She could still feel his breath on her lips.

"Am I falling for Killian? No I can't be. Can I?" she wondered.

Neal certainly never had this impact on her. Yeah she had gotten butterflies but it was never this bad. "What the hell is going on?" Emma thought as she was staring to freak out.

Ever since Neal had left she had been able to keep her feelings in check but now with Killian around, they seemed to be all over the place. And Emma was afraid that if what she suspected was true, she'd end up in that bad place again.

Alice:

Alice moved through the table that were filled with potions. She studied them and the books that covered the bookshelves. When looking at one potiob in particular Alcie noticed a curtain hanging on the other side of the room. Not wanting Emma or Killian to follow, Alice made Emma slip knowing that Killian would save her.

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into them." She thought as she noticed Emma and Killian caught in each other's embrace.

Alice snuck over to the curtain and pushed it aside.

She entered a plain white room with curtains hanging on the walls. In the middle of the room she noticed a mirror.

The mirror was big, and body length. It was leaning back on a stand which was attached to it. The frame was a deep rich red which was wood.

Alice walked out to the mirror and outstretched her fingers to touch the frame. The minute her fingertips connected with the mirror she was thrown in a flashback.

_Alice frantically searched the house for her mother. "Mother? Mother?" she yelled. Alice looked around in wonder. It's not like her mother to be so late. Usually her mother was right on time. It had been three days precisely since her mother informed her she was coming. But on the fateful day she hadn't shown. And three days later she still wasn't there. _

"_Well I need to take advantage of this situation." muttered Alice. _

_So Alice ran through the house, sliding on banisters and running around like a crazy person. Until she realized that even the servants weren't there. _

"_Strange." Alice thought. _

_Alice then decided to do something her mother foreboded her to do. She went to the room behind the staircase that her mother never let her enter. Alice knew there was a spell over it but maybe, just maybe without her mother here, she could enter it. _

_So she walked up to the door and opened it. Alice took a deep breath preparing for whatever curse was to hit her when she went inside but nothing happened. _

_Alice gasped. She was alright! She was still alive! After getting a rid of the giddy feeling, Alice looked around the room. There were potions everywhere. Tall and short bottles, green, purple, blue and red potions. There were bookcases aligning the wall covered in books. Alice walked around the tables. There was one table in particular that caught her eye. _

_It was the only table with no potions on it. Instead it was covered in notes, with an ink bottle and quill. _

_Alice walked over and picked up the notes. She skimmed then until she spotted her name. _

"_My mother took notes of me?" _

_Alice sat down in the chair at the table and began to read. _

"_Alice seems to be faring well. Her magic grows stronger every day. She absorbs the knowledge in the books as if it was nothing. It amazes me how successful she is becoming and will be. I congratulate myself on a job well done. My experiment, Alice, has turned out far better than I hoped. Her father has no knowledge of her existence and she has no contact with the outside world. That way she can focus on increasing her dark magic. _

_I'm hoping to get it right this time. Regina unfortunately didn't turn out as I had planned. Her father lied to me about his magic. He insisted he had some, and that it was dark. I thought "Wonderful" but turns out he was just a measly human. He wasn't even royalty. Thus Regina only had good magic. And I unfortunately could not have a daughter of such low status. _

_So there was only one solution. To breed a new one. One that would be so lnfluenced like the dark arts that she or he would take over the world. They would be so influenced by the magic that they would kill to rule, with me controlling them. And only one man could produce what I needed. So I went" _

_Alice tore the page as tears fell down her face. _

"_I'm a monster." she thought. "My mother used me. She never loved me. I'm a killer. My mother knows me better than anyone. And she knows I'll destroy things because I won't be able to control the dark magic inside of me." _

_Alice threw the papers and ran into a curtained room. She looked at a mirror that her mother had and cast a spell on it. She touched the glass and it rippled. Alice was about to step into the mirror when someone called her name. _

"_ALICE!" yelled Peter Pan._

"_Peter? What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to stop you. I sensed something was wrong and so I came. Alice, what are you doing?"_

_Alice began to cry even harder. "I'm a monster Peter! I'm going to kill people and destroy this land. I have to get away. I can't let my mother win!" _

_Peter Pan grabbed Alice's arms and pulled her in. "Alice you're not a monster. You're a wonderful and lovely woman who I am completely in love with. Whatever you're mother said about you isn't true Alice. It isn't true."_

_Alice pulled herself from Peter Pan's embrace. _

"_You don't understand Peter. I AM A FREAK! I'm and experiment. My mother will use me to destroy you and this place and the lost boys and who knows what else. And I can stop it. Me."_

"_I told you my heroine was the hero Wendy. Well now's my chance to be her Peter. I'm going. Don't follow me."_

"_But Alice…"_

"_I will and always love you Peter. And I promise that someday I'll return to you."_

_Alice walked over to Peter Pan and stroked his cheek. _

"_Always and forever." she whispered. _

_Peter Pan grabbed her wrist and kissed it. He then moved to her lips and kissed them. Alice moaned and kissed him back. She didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair. But if she didn't her mother would win. _

_After a few minutes Alice pulled away and walked to the mirror. _

"_Always and forever." She murmured to herself, and then stepped into the mirror."_

Alice snapped out of the flashback. All pieces fell into place. Why she hated her mother, how she got to Wonderland, her longing for Peter, and everything else. But one thing still bothered her.

"Whose Regina?" she thought. Her mother's notes had mentioned a Regina and that it didn't work with her but with Alice it did.

"And my father…" Alice shuddered. How could her mother do that? And her father didn't even know she existed?

"I need to find him." And then she blacked out.

Killian:

Killian had tried to avoid making any contact with Emma, but when a girl's slipping on the floor about to crack her head you can't just not do anything.

Killian sighed as he held Emma in his arms. Eventually she worked her way up until she was face to face with him. Their lips were so close it took tons of self-control not to pull Emma into a desperately needed lip lock.

Killian was staring into her emerald green eyes and all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and inform her about how he truly felt.

But he knew it wasn't possible. So he pulled himself away when he realized she could stand on two feet.

"I'm going to find Alice." he said.

Killian's head was spinning as he walked away. His heart had sped up and he could barely control his emotions.

"She was so close. I could have…I should have…"

Killian shook his head. He couldn't worry about his heart's desires now. He had to find Alice. He looked around the room. Where had she gone anyway?

Killian thought about her scar. Turns out she and him had a lot in common. They've both been scarred by those they hate. For him, his hook. For her, her scar. And they both wanted revenge.

He then walked over to a desk with notes scattered across it. Not bothering to check them, he continued on until he came to the curtained door.

Killian pushed the curtain aside to see a plain white room and Alice collapsed on the ground in front of a mirror.

He ran to Alice and leaned down by her side.

"Alice? Alice?" Killian shook her. She didn't respond.

Emma:

Emma was still trying to comprehend what had happened with her and Killian in that moment. Her thoughts where interrupted when Killian ran into the room and called her name.

Emma turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she ran over to where Killian stood with the unconscious Alice.

"I don't know but we need to get her somewhere. Goodness she's heavy."

Emma stared at Killian. Then she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked trying not to drop Alice.

"Alice is freaking unconscious and you're talking about how she's heavy. You have got to be kidding me."

"I simply thought I'd make light of the situation."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I'm not laughing. C'mon. Let's get her upstairs."

Later:

Emma had Killian set Alice down on the couch. She wiped Alice's forehead with a cold cloth and rested in on Alice's forehead.

Emma knew that Alice would wake up. "Must've had a flashback." she thought.

They were in Alice's own bedroom. Emma figured that she and Killian should watch Alice and look after her.

Killian had disappeared to take a bath. Emma meanwhile got up from Alice's side and walked over to her closet. Emma had been wearing the same clothes for days now. She had taken a bath before Killian and it had felt wonderful but now she needed to change.

She looked at Alice clothes. "Leather, dress, dress ,dress and more dresses. Great."

Emma sighed. She then spotted a nightie. It was pink, and it went to her knees when she put it on. It had t-shirt sleeves that were fitting to the shoulder. It was a little small on Emma, but not enough to reveal too much of anything. Emma then walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the blankets.

Then Killian walked out. He was shirtless, and showing off a lovely six pack. Emma gasped and then tried to avert her eyes.

Killian looked at her and smiled. He dried his hair so it was a perfect mess yet looked so good.

Emma started to drool. She wiped her mouth quickly making it look rather awkward. Killian laughed.

"Something wrong love?"

Emma just shoved her face in the pillow. "God I am such a moron." She couldn't control herself when he looked like THAT. And she was already having enough trouble.

Killian came to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers as well.

It was nighttime now and a storm had started. The wind picked up and howled against the window.

Emma shrank further into the covers. She never liked storms. They always foretold of something bad.

Killian picked up on her uncomfort and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll protect you Emma." Killian told her. "Now go to sleep."

Emma shut her eyes and cuddled into Killian. "He's so warm." she thought. They fell asleep in the tight embrace and it was the best sleep either one had.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I personally feel so bad for Alice! And Killian and Emma will get together soon. Promise. Let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Have I told you guys how amazing you are? Seriously your reviews keep me going with this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Killian:

Killian woke up a bit groggy. He opened his eyes fully to see Emma sleeping peacefully beside him. It was still storming outside so Emma snuggled into his chest more. He looked at her with the utmost compassion.

"I could get used to this." he thought as a small smile appeared on his face. Killian kissed Emma's forehead and fell back asleep.

Emma:

Emma woke up to an empty bed. Alice was still unconscious and laying on the couch. Emma gripped the side where Killian had been.

She rolled over until she was taking up the whole bed.

"Now love, I do believe that the bed should be shared."

Emma scented a sweet aroma. She sat up only to find Killian standing in a pair of pants holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed? Seriously?" asked Emma.

"But of course love. You're a princess! And princesses deserve to be treated."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

Killian set the tray down on the bed and sat on the edge. "I was thinking with Alice out of it we should go explore the house. Maybe visit the west wing?"

Killian wiggled his eyebrows and Emma punched him.

"As if! Alice told us not to. We shouldn't."

"Since when did you ever do what you're told?"

Killian was right. Emma really never did what she was told.

"Well"

"Alright then! That settles it. Get changed, eat and meet me at the bottom of the east wing staircase."

And Killian got up and left. Emma stared at the tray of food. "Crepes? Strawberries? This guy went full out!"

After Emma had her full, she got up to Alice's closet and grabbed her clothing she had been wearing before. She quickly washed it and waited for it to dry. And hour later she was ready to go. She headed down the stairs and met Killian there.

"Shall we?" Killian offered his arm to Emma. Emma gave him a wary look and walked past him.

"Let's get this over with."

They walked down a long and dark hall. There were armours hanging and portraits covered by curtains. The windows were also covered leaving the room practically pitch black. It was still storming outside so Emma stood close to Killian's side but made sure she wasn't touching him. She was still a little unsure of her feeling towards him.

They arrived at a pair of doors. Killian strode past Emma and pushed the doors open.

"After you." he said with a bow.

Emma took a deep breath and walked in. Her eyes first noticed a big massive portrait with the picture ripped in half and pieces of it laying on the floor.

"What the hell?" Emma muttered under her breath. Killian walked over and held the ripped pieces together.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she stared at the woman in the painting.

"Who is it?" Killian asked.

"Cora." she hissed.

Killian:

Killian noticed all colour drain from Emma's face as he fixed the portrait.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Cora." she had hissed.

Killian's blood drained from his face too. "Cora? This is Cora?" He said as he pointed to the portrait.

"Yes it is. No wonder Alice didn't want to tell us about her mom. She knew she'd have to mention that her mother was Cora! And that we wouldn't trust her so she must have kept it a secret. God I could kill her right now. In fact, I think I will."

Emma started to march to the door when Killian stopped her.

"Are you forgetting the scar on her face? Alice is as much of a victim as we are."

"Why are you defending her Killian?"

"Because I know you're acting irrationally. This isn't you Emma."

"Sorry. This is just, overwhelming. How could Alice not tell us?" said Emma as she sunk to the floor.

"Probably because she didn't know if she could trust herself. She knew we could trust her but with her flashbacks and magic she probably didn't want to scare us with the possibility of her being just like her mother."

It was quiet for a while as Emma stared at Cora's face and Killian stared at Emma.

Finally Emma broke the silence. "She doesn't look like her you know."

Killian stared at the portrait. It was true. Alice looked nothing like her mother. Alice had blue eyes and her mothers were brown. Her mother had a very angular face while Alice's was more filled. Cora had many wrinkles and Alice had none. The only thing in common was their hair. They both had the reddish brown and wore it up.

"Alice is unlucky soul. She hasn't had anyone for all her life until Wonderland anyway and after. She probably hasn't learned trust."

"And she received a broken heart." Killian thought.

"She definitely needs to come back with us. I can't leave her here Killian. She needs to live somewhere where her magic won't affect her like this. You've seen how she is when her anger gets the better of her."

Killian thought back to that fateful hour where Alice had told them about her mother. Her eyes had gone deep purple and her hands had curled into tight fists. He felt she was going to explode any second. Luckily she didn't.

Killian walked over to where Emma was on the ground and sank beside her. He gripped her arms and pulled her into a hug.

Killian stroked Emma's hair as she sighed into his shoulder.

"I need to get back home. I can't deal with anymore of this. We need to find the others and get back home."

Killian only nodded his head. The problem with finding the others though would mean that he wouldn't be able to hold Emma like this again.

"But maybe that's a good thing." he thought.

Emma:

Emma was still curious as to why Killian had given her food for breakfast. Then thunder rolled.

"Uh do you think we could go back?" Emma asked Killian as she clung to his arm. She really needed to get over her fear of storms. It was giving her an excuse to touch Killian. Not that either of them minded.

"But of course." Killian put Emma on his back and gave her a piggyback all the way to the east wing.

"Put me down!" she squealed as he ran down the staircase.

"Never!" shouted Killian with a triumphant whoop.

Emma laughed. She had no idea why they were being so silly but she kinda liked it. Okay, she loved it. And it was not something she liked to do but being on Killian like this, made her feel….alive.

Finally they arrived back to the room and Killian let Emma off his back.

"Well that was entertaining." said Killian with a big smirk on his face.

Emma simply blushed and turned her face away. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Admit it. You liked it."

"No."

"You did."

"I did not Killian."

"But you were laughing! Does this mean that you were lying because if I do recall princesses DO NOT LIE."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into Alice's room. There was no way she'd give him satisfaction.

She saw Alice still lying on the couch. She hadn't moved at all since they left her. Emma was starting to worry. "She usually doesn't pass out." she thought.

Killian walked over and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. "She'll be alright love. She'll be alright."

"I hope so."


	22. Chapter 21

Emma:

Emma woke up to find Killian sleeping beside her. She smiled. It was so nice to wake up to someone beside you. Then her eyes widened.

She ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" she thought. She hadn't done anything with Killian. They'd fallen asleep beside each other from exhaustion.

They'd spent days searching the house, and talking. "So much talking." And she loved it. She loved every moment she spent just talking with him.

"This is so weird!" she thought. Emma had never been in a situation like this. Graham was well nothing, and Neal was a heart breaking bastard who never really communicated with her. He used her for his own purposes.

"Bastard." she thought. "But at least I got Henry." she said smiling to herself in the mirror. Emma then splashed her face with some water and headed out of the bathroom.

She walked over to Alice who was still unconscious. Emma decided she must have fallen into a coma because it had been days since Alice had showed them her mother's lab. "She needs to wake up."

Emma missed Alice. She missed talking to her and laughing with her. Not that she didn't mind her one on one's with Killian. She loved that but she still wanted some girl time.

She sighed and headed back to the bed only to notice Killian had taken up the whole bed.

"Hog." Emma smiled as she noticed him fast asleep. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed wondering what the heck to do. She and Killian had explored every inch of the manor and it was still raining. Thus meaning that they were confined inside.

"So what the heck do I do?" Emma had been trying to keep herself pre occupied with Alice and other things so her mind wouldn't focus on Killian. Unfortunately that wasn't working as well as she hoped.

It seemed that her heart was controlling her brain. Though she wouldn't admit it.

"God I hate this!" she screamed inside her head. Then she heard the front door open. She ran over to the fireplace and put it out. She then woke Killian up.

"Killian! Killian! Someone's here! It could be Cora!"

Killian shot up out of the bed. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. Well not about the Cora part. But who else would come here?" Emma said frantically.

Footsteps were heard in the front foyer. Emma and Killian looked towards the bedroom door and then at each other.

They scrambled up off the bed and ran to the door. Emma pulled two daggers out of her boot.

"Love do I get anything? A hook can only do so much." Emma glared at Killian and shoved the daggers into his chest.

"Here." She then headed over to the mantle and pulled of the sword hanging off of the wall.

"You sure you know how to use that love?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Alice didn't just teach me how to use daggers Killian."

Emma brushed passed him and slowly walked over to the door. She leaned out with both of her hands grasped on the hilt of the sword. She then crept out of the room and stealthily walked down the hall towards the staircase. Killian followed behind her.

Emma was terrified. She was scared, and nervous. What if it was Cora? And what about Alice? She was in the room all alone..

"Love. I'm all for ladies going first but not when you have no idea what the enemy is so if you'll excuse me," Killian said as he pushed Emma behind him. "I'll take charge from here."

Although Emma felt she should be mad, she was actually extremely grateful. But she wasn't going to let Killian know that. He could deal with Cora better than she could considering he worked with her.

"Let's go see who it is." she muttered.

Killian:

The real reason why Killian didn't want Emma going first was because he wanted to keep her safe. Plus, as a bonus, pushing her behind him gave him an excuse to touch her.

Killian sighed. He really needed to learn how to control his emotions with Emma. He knew that they couldn't be together. Pirate and a princess hook up? Yeah. You've never heard of that. Because the princesses always end up with the princes and the pirates end up with no relationships whatsoever.

Life sucked. A lot. Killian walked down the stairs to see a a light illuminating underneath the door from the den. He turned to Emma and she nodded her head. Even in the dark, Emma's hair shinnied like a beacon.

"God she's stunning. Crap Killian! Don't get attached!" he thought to himself.

They worked their way down the stairs towards the den. They stood on either side of the door making sure whoever inside couldn't hear them.

Killian looked at Emma and saw fear no longer in her eyes but a solid look of determination. Killian knew that Emma was going to risk her life to protect him, Alice, and those back in Storybrooke from whoever was inside.

"Three, two, one." he whispered. Emma turned towards the door and kicked it open. She pointed the sword at whoever was in front of her. But instead of being anger on her face, there was utter shock. Killian was confused.

"Mary Margret?" she said.

Emma:

Emma had been prepared to tackle anything that was in the den. Her fear had disappeared because she had things to protect but also because Killian was by her side. Something that she hadn't had happen to her in a long time.

Emma had blasted the door open only to see her mom, Mulan, and Aurora standing inside. She dropped her sword as Snow ran towards her.

"Oh thank goodness you safe. Where were you? Where did you and Hook go? You were supposed to meet us by the forest. Do you know how worried sick I've been? You better not do that again! I'll tie you down if I have to! Remember, we are family. I'm not leaving you behind." she said as she pulled Emma into another tight embrace.

Killian then walked in. "Well it's nice to know you lovelies are doing well. Your majesty." He said taking a bow.

Snow glared at him. "I'm assuming you handled him Emma?"

"Oh but she certainly did." Killian said with a smirk.

Emma glared at him and put the tip of her sword to his neck. "Don't tempt me Killian."

Snow looked at her daughter with a little bit of a shock. "That was rather intimate saying his first name. I wonder what happened." she thought to herself.

"Emma put your sword down. Now you need to tell us what happened. Where did you go?" asked Snow.

"Ahhhh well that's a long story." Emma stated.

"Well its pouring rain and Aurora is freezing because she's soaked through. We all are. So we have time while the fire warms and dries us up." Said Mulan who had stripped off her armor and dressed into a brown shirt and pants.

"Well alright then…" and Emma launched into the story with Alice and Killian. She talked about how Alice rescued to the battle with the yeti (she left out the part of her pining over Killian to make sure he was okay). She also mentioned all of Alice's background story. Killian told parts when Emma couldn't explain. He left out the sweet interactions with Emma like them sleeping in the same bed together.

Exhausted Emma collapsed into a chair.

"So where is Alice?" asked Snow.

"Upstairs in her room. She's still unconscious. I think she's in a coma."

Snow nodded her head. "And her mother is Cora? Does she have any idea who the father is? And does she know who Regina is?"

"Yes my mother is Cora and no I have no clue who my father is and you know who Regina is?" said Alice.

"Alice!" Emma yelped as she got out of the chair and ran to where Alice stood at the doorway. Emma grabbed her into a hug and Alice hugged her back.

"Alice what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea. I got up off the couch in my room to find you and Hook gone. I assumed you guys were wandering around the house so I came to find you. I heard multiple voices in the den thus making me check it out. I found you guys all talking about me."

"Alice, you've been out for days a week at least."

"What? That's….that's not possible!" said Alice who looked absolutely shocked.

"F'raid so love. Had the princess quite in a worry stage for a while." Killian winked at Emma.

"Shut up Hook." Alice said. "But seriously Emma? I was gone that long? Wow."

"Why what happened?"

"My flashbacks. My memories. Every single one came back. I remember everything now."

"Well that's good right?"

"Depends on what kind of memory. Now are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Right. Ummm okay…Alice this is Mulan, Mulan this is Alice."

Mulan bowed to Alice. Alice bowed back. Mulan was shocked. "Trained as an assassin. Had to bow as greeting." Mulan stood there still shocked.

"Alice, Aurora. Aurora, Alice." Aurora looked at Alice with a cruel glance as if Alice was nothing. Alice rolled her eyes and crouched down beside Aurora.

"Cold?" she asked. Aurora only nodded. Alice lightly touched her shoulder and heat shot through Aurora's body instantly warming her. "Thank you." Aurora whispered. Alice gave her a small smile.

"And finally Alice this is Mary Margret. I mean Snow White. I MEAN - "

"Don't worry. I got it. It is an honour to be in the presence of one so great." Alice got down on one knew with her head bowed to Snow.

"Well met Alice but it's really not necessary." Snow said looked rather embarrassed. Emma looked shocked and Killian snickered.

"Not to worry Snow. I just wanted to be proper just in case." Snow and Alice shook hands.

"So…your mother is Cora." asked Snow.

"Yes she is. But you have nothing to fear. I'm not working with her. I'm working with Emma and Hook."

"And she's coming home with us." said Emma.

"You are?" asked Snow.

"Yes Mary Mar – Mom she is."

Snow smiled at the mom word. "Well it's fine by us. And your magic?"

"Dark unfortunately. But it makes it powerful and lets me do things even my mother can't do."

"Really?" asked Snow.

"My mother disappeared for years. I learned her secrets and her magic. I know more than she could possibly imagine."

Emma gazed at Alice. Alice's face had hardened showing no emotion but anger. Alice was hiding it well from Snow and the other's but Emma had been around Alice to long for her not to notice Alice's anger.

"Look we can't focus on Alice's magic. We need to get back home." said Emma. She heard mutters and agreements.

"Luckily for you, I have the solution." Alice said with a smile.

All heads turned towards her.

"And would that be love?" asked Killian.

"My mother has the dust from the wardrobe right?"

"How does she know –?"

"She just does." Said Emma not wanting to explain to her mother Alice's knowledge of how she knows everything.

"My mother will come here., to the manor, because the way back home is here."

Everyone stared at Alice completely confused.

"My mother created a portal somewhere in this house. Now I don't know where, but I'm figuring she put it somewhere it would be completely hidden. My guess is it's underground. But where? I have no idea."

"Wait so if Cora created a portal…why couldn't she just go through?"

"Because she couldn't activate it. She got the basis but couldn't get it to actually work. She was hoping my dark magic would do the job but she disappeared. Now she thinks that I'm not here anymore, because I disappeared myself."

More confused looks.

"To Wonderland? Anyway, now she has the wardrobe dust, she'll come back here to activate the portal. Mow if we let her know someone's here, she'll come right away. And you guys can steal it. The wardrobe dust that is."

"An how will we stop Cora?"

"Leave that to me. Now, shall we find ourselves a portal?" Alice said clasping her hands together.

Emma looked over at Killian and they both had the same thought. This wasn't going to turn out well, but what other choice did they have?


	23. Chapter 22

Emma:

The group had been pouring over where the portal was located for days. They had gone through all of Cora's notes, books, everything but had found nothing.

"This is useless!" said Aurora as she sat in the den with papers spread everywhere.

"Aurora calm down! This is no time to complain!" said Snow. But she was growing weary too.

They all were. And they didn't think they were going to get anywhere. "Maybe Alice was wrong." Emma thought. But who knew Cora better than her? If Alice said Cora had a portal then she probably did.

No one was working as hard as Alice was. Alice had showed Mary Margret and the others to some guest rooms and every night when we all went to bed, Alice stayed up pondering over her mother's many notes.

Now it being four days later and still no news of where the portal was, everyone was losing hope. Snow, Mulan and Aurora had retired to bed. Aurora went to bed early so Snow can make sure she doesn't scream from her dreams. Mulan went with them to guard them in case Cora made a surprise appearance.

Alice stayed with Emma and Killian in her room. She insisted that Emma and Killian remain using the bed and she'd take the couch. Emma didn't quite know why but she didn't question Alice's motives.

After the others had gone to bed, Alice, Emma and Killian stayed up in the den going over Cora's notes.

"I just don't get it. Cora documented everything but there is nothing about you here. It makes no sense." said Emma as she threw papers in front of her.

"Oh. It's caused I ripped them." said Alice.

"You what?"

"Seriously Emma. If you were in a very emotional state to learn that your mother had created you as an experiment and never really loved you, what would you do?"

Emma just gaped at Alice.

"Touché." said Killian.

Alice rolled her eyes at Killian.

"Point taken." said Emma. "But seriously Alice, there's nothing here. We've been going through this stuff for days and we've come up with nothing. All this stuff is is how to make potions or little side notes for key things to do."

"That's it." said Alice.

"What is?" asked Emma.

"Hook, can you pass me the note on your lap? The one called Transform?"

Killian passed the note to Alice.

"Thanks."

Alice stared the note intently and held it up to the light. "Perfect."

"Coverte." Alice said out loud and the paper shimmered and revealed new writing.

Emma widened her eyes. "What does coverte mean?"

"It means reverse in Latin."

"You know Latin?"

"How do you think your fairy tales were written? In English? No. Latin is an old, ancient dialect. Hence why I'm fluent in it and so is my mother."

"Uh ok then. Anyway…what'd you find?"

"My mother is a clever bitch. She used a reverse spell to hide information in the pages. That way no one would find them."

"Smart."

"I'll say. Now. _Coverte_." All of the papers shimmered and revealed new notes. Alice smiled.

"Well, let's get cracking. Cause we've got a long way to go."

Two Hours Later:

"I think I've got something!" said Killian.

Emma looked over to see joy on his face. "It suits him." she thought. Alice ran over and grabbed the paper from his hand. She looked up at Emma and with an evil smile said, "Bingo."

Emma burst into the guest room waking up Snow, Mulan and Aurora.

"We found it." she said. Snow looked at Emma. "Found what?"

"The portal. Alice wants us to go now." Emma left the room. Many thoughts were going through her head.

"I'll be home to Henry and my father, I'll be back at Storybrooke, I'll be reunited with Henry." But alas not all thoughts were positive.

"But where will Alice and Killian go?"

"Emma? Are they coming?" asked Alice. "Yeah." said Emma as she shook her head. The main thing was that she was going back to Henry.

Alice led the group outside. Emma hadn't talked to Killian since they joined the others. He hadn't spoken a word either. She sighed. She missed his voice, it was reassuring.

It was pouring rain so they were all getting soaked as the walked to the servants housing.

"Remember how my mother thought everything and everyone was beneath her? And servants were supposed to serve their master? What place better to hide something so sacred than where the servants can watch it and no one can find it?" said Alice.

"Your mother put it underground?" asked Aurora.

"Yes she did. That way no one could see it and who'd think of a portal being underneath the servant's quarters?"

"Fair enough." said Emma.

"So how do we get underground?" asked Mulan.

"_Aperi_." said Alice.

The ground then shook and descended into a pair of stairs that went down underneath the ground.

"Well then." said Emma, her eyes opened wide. "Let's go."

Alice went down first followed by Mulan, Aurora, Snow, Emma and then Killian.

They arrived into a massive underground dome. In the middle was a set of short staircase that led to two warped pillars that stood on top of a platform. The platform had stairs on the other side as well.

It was pitch black but as soon as Alice entered the torches lit up with a purple flame, illuminating the room with purple.

"So this is the portal?" asked Snow.

"Not exactly. The pillars will activate the portals with the right spell, and the wardrobe dust."

"Well luckily for you, I have that dust."


	24. Chapter 23

Alice:

That voice. That cruel voice which had poison dripping off of every word. Alice had to play this right. But she knew the minute she turned around, she wouldn't be able to hide her anger and would very well release it on her mother.

"Mother, how lovely to see you." Alice hissed out of her fake smile which she plastered on her face as she turned around.

Cora smiled and evil smirk. "Now now Alice! It's so good to see my daughter!" Cora hugged Alice. Snow put a sword in front of Alice before Cora could successfully hug her.

"You will not touch her Cora." Snow sneered.

Alice looked at Snow in shock. Snow had a fierce stare at Cora.

"Snow for a queen you should know better than to debate with a witch." smirked Cora.

"Snow, I'll be fine." Alice said a pleading look in her eyes at Snow.

Snow lowered her sword. She gave Alice a tight squeeze on her shoulder and walked over to where Emma and the others stood.

"Well Hook, nice to know you betrayed me for a princess. But we both know it'll never work out."

"Well I wasn't particularly looking for anything Cora" Killian responded.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Trying to protect his pride." she thought. "Mother what do you want?"

"Why Alice! I'm here to use the portal! I have the ashes, you the power, and that's all we need!"

"What about the compass?"

Cora smiled. "Emma could you be a dear and give me the compass?"

Emma's face hardened. "As if."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Emma that is no way to speak to me!" said Cora in a rather shocked tone.

"Mother give me the ashes and I'll get the compass."

Cora looked at her daughter trying to figure out a lie. Alice kept her face stone. She learned how to avoid being an open book. Helps to be an assassin.

"Very well. I can make deals." Cora pulled out the bottle of ashes from a pocket in her coat. Alice took it from her mother.

As soon as the ashes left Cora's hand Alice put it in her own pocket and headed towards Emma. But instead of asking Emma for the compass, Alice whirled around and sent her mother flying back into the wall.

Cora stopped herself halfway through the blow to land softly on the ground.

"Clever and yet absolutely spoiled brat. How dare you attack your mother!" Cora yelled.

Alice having no sympathy but only pure anger in her eyes shrugged. "Cora. You are not my mother."

Cora stuttered. Alice never called her Cora. The love was officially gone. She had indeed created a monster. The problem was, she couldn't control it, because instead, it turned on her. Her own creation.

"Fine. Have it your way. Alice you should know I never come unprepared."

Cora pulled out a heart and it beat hard and loud. Footsteps began to echo down the staircase.

"Cora what did you bring?" hissed Alice.

"Not bring dear. Create."

Alice ran towards the others as the dead villagers from the refuge sight came down the step.

"Emma, take the sword. All of you focus on killing the villagers. I'll focus on Cora. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Alice turned towards her mother.

"You really are a heartless bitch aren't you?" asked Alice.

"No dear. I'm not heartless. Now let's finish this."

Cora blasted Alice with many curses and spells all designed to destroy Alice's physical body. Too bad she raised her daughter so well.

Alice knew how to block every curse, but so did Cora. Meanwhile the others were slicing off heads and cutting of limbs. It was gruesome business but it had to be done.

Cora sent Alice flying back into a wall. Alice cracked her back but fixed it quickly with a healing spell. She then made her mother's legs become jelly and Cora fell to the ground. Cora got up quickly and with a flick of her wrist sent Alice into a seizure.

Emma:

Aurora screamed at Alice wriggling on the floor like a dead fish with no control. Emma whipped her head around only to see Alice seizing on the ground.

"ALICE!" Emma yelled. She was about to run to Alice's side but Snow beat her .Snow knealt down beside Alice and tried to help her. Emma turned her attention back to the villager in front of her.

"Zombies? Really?" she thought as she laughed to herself. She decapitated the zombie and looked around. Killian was having difficulty with one villager in particular and it knocked him to the ground. One hand can only do so much. It was about to kill Killian when Emma stabbed it and it fell. She grasped Killian's hand and pulled him up.

They were standing so close to one another, their lips almost touching. Emma felt sparks fly between the lips. A magnetic pull erupting between the two. Of course though, Killian ruined the moment.

"Thank you love." he said with a wink.

"Killian am I always going to have to save your ass?"

"Well it would disappoint you if this magnificent looking ass wasn't around anymore."

Emma punched him in the arm. "Bastard." She muttered as she walked away from him only to take on another zombie.

Snow:

Cora began to walk towards where Snow was leaning over Alice.

"Excuse me but that's my daughter." she hissed and she flung Snow towards the wall.

"How can you call yourself a mother after what you did to her a Regina." Snow hissed right back.

"I raised them to be successful."

"No. You raised them to do your dirty work. Where you failed you wanted them to succeed."

"Isn't that what parents do? Not that you would know."

Snow stared Cora down. If looks could kill Cora would've died a thousand times.

Cora chuckled and held Snow by her neck against the wall. "Don't think that you can replace me in Alice's life for a moment."

"I already did."

Earlier before all of this had happened, while they were still searching the notes for the location of the portal, Alice had been out on a balcony overlooking her backyard. Snow had found her and began to talk to her.

"_Alice, how'd you live?"_

"_What do you mean Snow?"_

"_How'd you live for years only seeing you mother every once in a while, and when she came, how did you not lose control? How did you dark magic not take over?"_

"_I was a child Snow. I_ _didn't know the difference between cruelty and_ _I loved my mother. I thought she loved me too. But after getting the memories back, I can't imagine how I did it either."_

"_But wouldn't your dark magic have taken over?"_

"_You would think but my mother made sure it didn't. She wanted to control me and how could she if my magic consumed me making me more powerful than she was or ever could be?"_

"_I'm sorry Alice." _

"_For what? You didn't do anything wrong." _

"_For what your mother did to you. Alice, I want you to know that Charming and I will never do that to you."_

_Alice looked at Snow shocked. "What?"_

"_Alice. You're like a sister to Emma. I never got to see Emma be raised or do the things that parents should have been there to see. And I see you on the same path Emma was going down but I want to be a part of your life where your mother never was. And Charming for your father. Alice, do you want to be a Charming?"_

_Alice stared with dumbstruck on her face. Snow felt that she had said something wrong when Alice started to cry. _

"_Please." She whispered. And Snow smiled and pulled her into a hug. "We're not letting you go Alice. You will be as much of a daughter to us as Emma is." _

_And Alice cried into Snow's shoulder for a long time._

Cora tightened her grip on Snow's neck. "Well you really like to destroy families, don't you?"

Before Snow could respond though, Cora was thrown from Snow's neck to the floor.

Alice:

Alice had seen Cora attack Snow and muttered a spell to stop the seizing even though she was in so much pain.

She looked at her mother holding up Snow by the neck.

Rage began to boil in Alice's blood, her eyes turned into a vibrant purple instead of being the pounding blue that they were. Alice slowly stood up from the ground.

"_Saxa Mecum_" Alice whispered.

Rocks began to rise up around Alice. Big and small. They hovered around Alice until she said, "_Excipio._"

The rocks flew towards Cora and tore her away from Snow. The torches began to shoot up there fire and the zombies began to drop dead. Everyone looked around only to see Alice standing with her hair flying, her jacket flapping crazily around her, and purple electricity buzzing around her.

Her eyes were now completely purple with no pupil or white space in them. The rocks pinned Cora to the ground where she was lying.

Cora struggled violently against her bonds to break free but with no avail. Alice slowly walked over to where Cora was lying. The only sound that could be heard was the heel from Alice's boots hitting the ground.

Alice knelt beside her mother, her eyes being the only wild thing about her. Cora had fear in her eyes as to what Alice was going to do.

Alice checked her mother's pulse and smiled.

"Alice, what are you doing?" asked Emma.

"What should have been done a long time ago." And with that, Alice plunged her hand into her mother's chest and ripped out her heart.


	25. Chapter 24

Alice:

Alice slowly stood up holding the beating heart in her hands. The rocks slowly disappeared and Cora stood up clutching her chest as to where her heart had been.

"And you say you're nothing like me." Cora sneered at Alice.

Everyone stared at Alice wondering what she was going to do. Alice began to put pressure on the heart and Cora fell to her knees.

"Remember who has the power Cora." Alice answered.

Alice began to squeeze even harder until three words flashed through her mind.

_Always and Forever_.

"Peter wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me to become what my mother always wanted."

Alice's eyes returned to their normal blue, the purple fading from them. Her grip on Cora's heart loosened but she didn't drop it.

"So daughter, what do you plan to do with me?"

Alice knew that she couldn't kill her mother. What was she to do? Then an idea hit her.

"For ten years you'll be immobilized in a state. Your heart will be in this chest,"

Alice waved her hand and a small chest appeared.

"And this key will open it. When ten years have passed you'll be freed from your state and will have access to this chest to return your heart to your body."

Cora narrowed her eyes. "And why be so kind to me? I thought I made your life a living hell?"

"Because I don't want to become you. A monster in the flesh."

And with that Alice locked away her mother's heart in the chest. She then waved her hand past her mother's face and her mother became frozen. Alice snapped her fingers and her mother, and the chest disappeared.

Snow ran to Alice and pulled her into a hug. Alice collapsed in her arms.

"Shhh there, there, it's alright." she whispered.

Alice thanked Snow and came out of the embrace. She pulled out the bottle of ashes and held it up in front of her.

"Whose ready to go home?" asked Alice with a smile.

Emma:

Everyone cheered and clapped and laughed and celebrated. Emma however walked over to where Alice was over at the pillars. She squatted down beside Alice.

"What made you change your mind? I mean Alice? You were seriously so far gone and then all of the sudden, your back to being, well, sane."

"Peter."

"Peter? Like your Peter? Peter Pan?"

"Always and forever flashed through my mind and I knew that if Peter was here, it would break his heart to see me lose control so easily."

Emma squeezed Alice's shoulder. "But you didn't. You did the right thing."

"Thanks. So, how was the fighting?"

"I don't know. I killed a bunch of people who I didn't know and yet, I don't feel any sympathy. Is that wrong?"

"No Emma. You didn't know them. It would only affect you if you had a relationship them, for example if Hook died, you'd be in absolute distress."

"Yeah I guess. Wait Killian? Nah."

"Okay I am seriously tired of you not admitting that you like him. I see it in your face Emma. It's written all over your face."

Emma blushed. "Crap." She thought.

"Don't worry Emma. I won't tell him. You need to do that on your own time."

"I don't like him. We're….well we're not that."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Alright. I'm ready to go." Alice stated.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Emma.

"I just cast a weaving spell to weave the ashes into the pillars. And now…"

The patterns in the pillars began to glow purple and then a big black/purple hole appeared in between the pillars swirling into the middle.

Everyone gasped. "Shit." Emma muttered.

Alice chuckled and headed towards the portal. "Now there is too many of us to go in one big group so I'll be taking you in two. Emma, the compass?"

Emma handed Alice the compass.

"Great. Now, Mulan, Aurora, and Snow can you come with me first? Then I'll come back for Emma and Hook."

Mulan and Aurora nodded. Snow hugged Emma and said, "See you soon." And all four of them stepped into the portal and disappeared leaving only Killian and Emma in the room.

It was an awkward silence for a bit until Emma broke it.

"Sooooooooo. What are you going to do when you get back?"

Instead of answering her, Killian lunged towards Emma and kissed her. Emma was taken aback. Her sword dropped to the ground as she grasped Killian's face with her hands.

Every fibre of her being was burning and her heart accelerated. Emma had felt never more alive in her life. She could feel Killian's heartbeat match her own as if it was only one heart beating. Emma didn't want it to stop.

But then Killian pulled back. "Didn't know when I'd get the chance to do that." he said smiling at Emma.

Alice came back out of the portal. "Ready to go?" she asked. Killian nodded and walked to where Alice stood. Emma touched her lips and then shook her head. "That did not just happen!" she thought.

Alice whistled and then Ice and Blaze appeared coming down the steps. As if Killian and Alice could leave without them. Blaze ran up to Alice and Alice hopped on.

Killian did the same on Ice and pulled Emma up behind him.

"Let's go." said Alice and she turned and disappeared into the portal. Emma and Killian followed. They were on their way home.


	26. Chapter 25

They arrived in a room full of doors. Alice held up the compass and it pointed to a solid oak door.

"This way." And she led Blaze to the door which opened and let her, Blaze, Ice, Killian and Emma in back to Storybrooke.

Alice:

There was a bright flash and they all appeared at the stables in Storybrooke. Alice smiled and she hopped off of Blaze. "So this is Storybrooke. It's small."

Snow laughed as she walked up to the group with Mulan and Aurora trailing behind her.

"Yes but it's very quaint too. These are the stables so your horses will stay here."

Alice nodded her head and Blaze and her followed Snow into the stables with Ice and Killian.

Eventually the three came back out to where the other's stood.

"Alice, do you think anyone will know we are back?" asked Snow.

"Anyone with magic will probably sense it, but other than those people, probably not. Is there anyone who has magic?"

"Yes. Regina and Mr. Gold." answered Snow.

"Who are they exactly?"

"Mr. Gold is the dark one, and Regina is the evil queen. She's also your sister."

Alice looked at Snow with wide eyes. "I have a sister?"

"Yes. I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't because the time wasn't right but now, we;; you need to be prepared."

"Tell me everything Snow. Please."

So Snow told Alice everything about Regina as they stood there outside of the stables.

"So let me get this straight. Regina is your stepmother, and my half-sister?"

"Yes it would seem so."

"But I'm your adopted daughter….gosh this just got confusing."

"You have no idea." said Emma.

"It doesn't matter about my relation to Regina. She doesn't know so let's keep it that way. Henry is your son right Emma?"

"Yes. He is."

"I can't wait to meet him. Now I don't think we should just march in there. We need to try to fit in, well, Mulan, Aurora, myself and Hook do anyway so we don't draw attention. Emma and Snow, you guys tell Charming and anyone else who should know. Is there anywhere we can stay?"

"Mulan and Aurora can stay at Granny's Inn. Alice and Hook, you guys can stay with Emma and me at our place."

Alice nodded her head. "Sounds good."

Emma:

"But you guys will need to change. Mulan, that armour has to go, and Aurora you need to lose that crown. Alice and Killian, leather isn't a fashion statement here. Its jeans." said Emma laughing at all of their horrified faces.

Snow:

Snow looked at her daughter. Emma didn't call Hook, Hook. She called him Killian. Snow smiled. As she looked at Hook too. Hook was blushing slightly as if he couldn't get over the fact that Emma used his real name. "There's something there that wasn't there before." She thought.

Emma:

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought." muttered Alice as she started following Snow who had left to go to the inn.

"Wait. Alice and Killian you guys go with Emma to our place. I'll take Aurora and Mulan to the inn. It's better if we don't drag a big group through the town if we keep your guys on the down low." said Snow.

"Good idea…mom." Emma said with a faint smile, but it brightened Snow's face.

"C'mon you guys. Let's get you home." said Emma and she headed to the left with Alice and Killian in tow.

They arrived shortly at a large apartment. They had made it this far with no one noticing they were there. It had been a ghost town. Emma saw it to be strange but didn't say anything. She didn't want to freak out Alice or Killian but technically, she as the one freaking out.

Emma opened the door slowly and headed up the stairs to their flat. "Damn it. No keys." She muttered.

"Not a problem love." responded Killian as he used his hook to unlock the door. "After you." he said with a bow.

Alice quirked up her eyebrow at the two and a sly smile played unto her lips. Emma walked through the door only to hear behind her Alice say to Killian, "You sly dog."

Emma chuckled as she walked into the apartment. "This is it."

Alice and Killian looked around taking in their surroundings. "This is modern technology?" asked Alice. Emma nodded.

"Now Killian this will be your room, Alice you'll sleep on the couch if that's alright."

"It's fine."

"Alright. Um, this is the kitchen and don't touch anything till I've taught you how to use it."

Emma walked over to the bathroom. "This is the bathroom. That's a toilet, you do your business there, and that's a shower. It's how you get yourself clean. That's a sink, you wash your hands in that."

"Uh Emma? I think we can figure this stuff out." said Alice sheepishly, as she could tell Emma was embarrassed.

"Yeah of course." muttered Emma as she walked out of the bathroom to her room. She came back out and handed Alice a pile of clothes.

"What's this?" Alice asked.

"You wanted to fit in so here. You're fitting in." Emma said as she pushed the clothes into Alice's hands.

"You can get changed in my room, just shut the door behind you."

Alice nodded and disappeared into the room leaving Killian and Emma standing alone in the kitchen.

A tense silence reigned supreme as both Emma and Killian wanted to say something but just couldn't seem to. Eventually Alice came out and Emma had to hide a smile.

"Well aren't you just dashing." said Killian unable to hold his laughter.

"Shut it Hook." sneered Alice.

What Alice was wearing definitely wasn't leather. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans and a white tank with a sky blue cardigan over top.

"Killian's right Alice. You do look good. Now all you need are shoes." Said Emma.

She headed over to the hall closet and opened it pulling out a pair og dark chocolate covered uggs.

"Here." said Emma.

Alice takes the boots and puts them on her feet. "Huh. Comfy." she says.

"Alright now Killian, you reek. So go take a shower and I'll have some clothes waiting out here for you."

"Love I don't think your things are going to fit." Killian winks at Emma.

Emma rolls her eyes and hides a smile. "I'm sure my dad has some clothing lying around this place."

Killian nods and heads towards the bathroom he shuts the door behind him. "Love how the hell do you start this thing?"

Emma laughs and walks over to the door. Outside of it she talks to Killian. "Step inside, turn to the left and pull it out."

She walks back over to the kitchen to see Alice sitting on a barstool at the counter. "Coffee?" Emma asked.

Alice raised her left eyebrow.

Emma laughed. "You'll get hooked. Trust me."

"Interesting phrase." said Alice in a sly grin. Emma rolled her eyes.

After the coffee pot finished making its brew, Emma made two cups adding cream and sugar to each cup.

"Mmmmm it's good." said Alice as she took her first sip.

Emma smiled. "Hey Alice, can you be a girly girl for a sec?"

Alice's eyebrows popped up from behind her cup as she was taking another sip. She put the cup down.

"This has to do with when I left you and Hook alone as I took the others through the portal doesn't it?"

Emma nodded.

"Spill. Now."

"Well…he uh…kissed me."

"WHAT? OMG! He did?" Alice asked her eyes widening.

Emma nodded her head again.

"And how was it?"

"Amazing. I could feel his heart beating with mine at the same time. I felt a warm shock go all through me. It didn't want it to end." said Emma as blush rose into her cheeks.

"Emma, does this mean?"

"No of course not. It was unexpected. But he did say that he didn't know when he'd get another chance to do it."

Alice leaned forward holding her mug in her left hand. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Emma stared at Alice but then shrugged. Wasn't her business what Alice thought. Though she was curious.

"Didn't you tell Hook you'd get him some clothes?"

"Oh shit! Right!" Emma ran into Snow's room and began to frantically go through her closet. She pulled out a black v neck tee, and a pair of blue jeans. "This should do." she thought as she ran out of the room.

Emma knocked on the door. "Killian? I'm coming in and stay in the shower please."

Deciding not to take any chances, Emma opened the door slightly and threw the clothes on the floor and shut the door even quicker.

Alice snickered.

"What?" asked Emma.

"The fact that your embarrassed to see Hook in the shower."

"I'm not embarrassed! I just don't want to see that!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

Emma huffed and walked back to the counter taking a sip of her coffee. Nothing like coffee to relax the nerves. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Killian walked out. Emma did a double take and she gasped. Killian looked good. Really good.

He was wearing the v neck tee that was tight. Not skin tight but fitting. The jeans hugged his thighs but let go from the knee down (straight leg). Killian was using the towel to rub the back of his neck. He was barefoot which just made him look hotter. He also didn't have his hook. Killian had also wiped off the guy liner. He looked better with it off. Sexy.

"Shit." Emma whispered. Alice just laughed.

Killian:

Killian had enjoyed the water pour over his body. It was hot but not too hot that it burned his skin. He washed himself with a bar of soap. He heard Emma mutter something to him through the door, but couldn't make out the words. The door slammed and Killian jumped.

"Jeesh." he thought. Killian finished his shower and grabbed the towel hanging off the rack. He dried himself off and looked at the clothes on the floor. He picked up the jeans and put them to his legs.

"Weird." he muttered. He also noticed a pair of boxers and put those on then the jeans.

"Hey this is actually pretty comfortable."

He then pulled the shirt over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. Killian didn't recognize the person staring back at him. He wiped of the liner around his eyes and removed the hook. Now he really did see a stranger in the mirror.

"At least this will draw attention away."

Killian left the bathroom and wiped away the water dripping on his neck. He looked up to see Emma staring at him. She diverted her gaze the minute his eyes connected with hers.

Killian smiled. Then he saw Alice laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked throwing the towel on a chair beside him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alice teased.

Killian scoffed and sat beside Alice on a barstool.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to the coffee in Alice's hands.

"A simply divine creation. Emma? Wanna make him a cup?"

Emma nodded and moved to an odd looking machine and poured him the brown liquid into a mug. She added milk and sugar and handed it to him.

Killian looked at the contents inside the mug. It was a light brown liquid, not very appealing.

"Just try it Hook. How bad can it be?" asked Alice.

Killian shrugged and took a sip. "That's not too shabby."

Emma and Alice laughed at him and he gave them glares. Then Killian joined in with their laughter.

They were all laughing until Snow White, her husband Killian was guessing and a little boy came barreling through the door.

Killian looked at Emma as her face lit up with joy as the little boy ran to her.

"Mom!" he screamed as he jumped into Emma's arms. Killian slowly got up from the table and made his retreat to Emma's bedroom. He didn't want to interrupt the reunion.

Emma:

Emma was in tears the minute Henry walked through the door. She then realized how much she had missed him. She pulled him into her arms and gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you kid." Emma said as tears threatened to appear.

"I missed you too mom." Henry said back.

Emma put Henry back on the ground and looked up to see Charming with his arm around Snow.

She then noticed Alice shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh uh Dad? This is Alice. Alice this is my dad, and my son Henry."

Alice smiled as Charming walked up to her. "Merry met."

"Ah so you've got the lingo down? Merry met Alice."

"Charming, Alice is going to live with us. If it's alright with you, I was thinking we could have another daughter." Snow asked Charming.

Charming looked at her and smiled. "The more the merrier. Welcome to the family Alice."

Emma smiled at the scene unfolding before her. She now had parents, a sister, and a son. But something was missing.

"Killian." she thought. Speaking of which, where did he go?

"So does that mean you're my aunt?" asked Henry to Alice.

"Ya Henry it does. What's say you and me play outside huh? Wanna give me a tour?"

"Yes! Can I mom? Can I?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Of course Henry."

Henry grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out the door.

"I thought we were going to keep them on the down low?" asked Snow.

"Alice won't be any trouble. It's Killian I'm worried about." said Emma.

"Killian? Whose Killian?" asked Charming.

"Captain Hook sweetie. He came with us as did Alice, Mulan and Aurora." answered Snow.

"So where is this Hook?"

"Uh well…" said Emma as she looked around. "I've got no idea."

Snow began to looked worried. "He could cause trouble."

"No not him. Gold will." said Emma and she got up to go look for Killian.

Charming and Snow followed her out the flat.

Killian:

Killian had opened the window and climbed out of it. It was an odd and uncomfortable contraption but he very well couldn't stay in Emma's bedroom and rifle through her stuff, that'd be bad. But he did go through some things not that he'll tell a soul what he saw.

Killian had been walking around the streets for a bit now taking in the site. This place was definitely not where he had originally come from. There were metal beasts that laid beside the road, and buildings that were certainly not huts or castles. It was a lot for a guy to take in.

Killian then noticed a shop and an old man standing outside of it with a key. The man turned around and Killian hid behind on of the metal beasts watching the man. He man ran into a girl dressed in red. Killian could barely make out the words.

"Mr. Gold, here's the payment."

"Why thank you Ruby. And how is Granny?"

"She's fine. Look I've got to go."

"Very well. Let her know I received her payment."

Ruby nodded an left leaving Mr. Gold alone in the street.

"Mr. Gold. Isn't that what Emma called Rumplestlikin?" Killian thought to himself. "This is my chance."

He noticed Gold walking down the street, across the bridge into the forest. Killian followed him. Gold then turned onto a hidden path that went into the forest and disappeared into a clearing.

"What is he doing?" Killian thought as he followed him into the clearing.

"So you did come through the portal Hook." said Gold as he turned around to face Killian.

Killian emerged from the forest and looked at Gold.

"Still seeking revenge are we?"

Rumplestlikin's voice wasn't high pitched. It was low. He also wasn't sparkly gold anymore. He was just another normal human.

"Crocodile." sneered Killian.

"Ah yes. I am the infamous crocodile in your books. Here I'm am feared still."

"And your also still a coward."

"Maybe. But go ahead Hook. Do what you came to do."

Gold outstretched his hands and looked at Killian with a smirk.

Killian took one step until Emma burst through the forest.

"Killian – what – the – hell?" she panted.

Killian looked at Emma in shock. "How'd she get here?" he thought.

"Ah Ms. Swan. Nice of you to join us."

"Gold. What is going on? And Killian, why'd you run off?" Emma's green eyes pleaded with Killian.

"Killian. Isn't saying your name a bit too intimidate?" asked Gold.

Killian shot Gold a death defying stare.

"This has nothing to do with you Gold."

"Dearie, did he ever tell you about Milah?"

"Yes he did."

"Oh. And that she was my wife?"

Emma's eyes grew wide. Went to wring Gold's neck when Gold flung him back.

Emma whipped her head around and looked at him. "Killian?" she said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Not to worry love, I'm fine."

"Maybe you are, but she isn't." Gold smiled as Emma immediately dropped to the ground.

Killian's eyes grew wide. "EMMA!" he shouted as he ran/crawled to her side. He picked her up in his arms but she didn't respond. Gold smiled and walked away from the clearing disappearing.

"Remember not to seek revenge Hook." Gold said as he walked away.

Killian felt tears drip down his face. No. This was too much like Milah. Emma's heart may not have been ripped out but she still was gone. No. She couldn't be gone. Killian never got a chance to say how he felt.

Alice rushed into the clearing then.

"Hook what happened?" her eyes filled with worry.

Killian found that he couldn't speak. Words could not form.

"Was this Rumplestlikin?"

Killian nodded.

"Hook stay here, with Emma. I'll go after Gold." Alice ran out of the clearing leaving Killian weeping over Emma.

"Emma Swan I think I am in love with you." Killian whispered to Emma as he brushed her face. He leaned down and kissed Emma's cold lips for one last final goodbye.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long you guys! But I hope you enjoy and no worries, there's more chapters to come! Review and enjoy!


	27. Chapter 26

Alice:

The only reason Alice had appeared in the clearing in the first place was because the dark magic drew her in. She knew something was wrong. She left Henry at the diner as he was in an animated conversation with the waitress Ruby. She excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Now, Alice ran out of the forest as fast as she could. She was going to kill Rumplestlikin. She didn't give shit if he was the dark one. She would kill him. Avenge Emma's supposed death.

Alice knew she couldn't bring Emma back. That would involve too much dark magic and she'd probably get consumed by it. But she didn't mind getting consumed by it to kill him.

"Rumplestlikin!" she yelled to him as he started walking down the forest road.

Gold:

Gold turned around. His expression showed genuine shock. He had never seen this girl before in his life. She contained no magic that he could sense of so whatever her problem was he could deal with her easily.

"Yes dearie what is it?"

"You killed Emma."

Gold's eyes grew large. No one was supposed to find out that quickly.

"Emma isn't dead. She's sleeping."

"Bullshit. She's dead cause of your stupid revenge thing with Hook. Wasn't she the saviour? Didn't she break the curse? Why kill her when she saved your worthless ass?"

Gold narrowed his eyes at this young girl. He sensed something stirring inside of her and he didn't like it. "She's dangerous." He thought. "But I can take her."

The girl smiled. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

Gold didn't like the amusement in her voice. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"No dear. I don't. May I ask who you are?"

"Well for starters, my name is Alice, and my mother is Cora."

Gold's eyes widened as he felt the dark magic radiate off of her. He was shocked. Cora had another daughter? How'd she managed that? But he refused to let it show.

Alice laughed. "And I'm the first child born with pure dark magic."

"You lie."

"Not at all. See?"

Out of nowhere Gold was blasted off his feet and into the dirt. Alice walked up to him.

"You have no idea who you're messing with."

Gold stood up and stared at her. He went to crush her neck with magic put Alice turned around, grabbed his neck and pushed him up to a tree.

"So dearie. If your born with dark magic and your mother is Cora. Who's the father?"

"I'm looking at him."

Killian:

Killian let his lips rest on Emma's for a few minutes. To him though, they felt like eternities. Finally he moved away and held Emma in his arms.

She was gone. Her body was cold just like Milah's had. The crocodile had struck again. He hurt Killian the most by taking away those that he loved.

But this time he hurt everyone else in Storybrooke too which was very unlike him. Unfortunately, Killian didn't realize that.

Killian was holding Emma's hand, rubbing her wrist with his thumb when he felt a pulse.

"What?" he thought. He looked at Emma's face to notice the colour coming back.

"Emma?" he whispered. Emma began breathing again but her eyes refused to open.

"Emma." Killian brushed the hair away from her face. Her breathing was shallow and faint but it was still there.

Killian heard voices coming from the path. He looked down at Emma in his arms and knew what he had to do. He slowly lowered her to the ground kissed her forehead and ran into the forest leaving her on the grass.

He hid behind some bushes but still had a clear view of Emma. He saw Snow, Charming and Alice run into the clearing. Charming checked Emma's pulse and said, "She's alive." Snow smiled and knelt down beside her daughter.

Alice looked around and her eyes settled on Killian. Killian knew Alice could see him and in her eyes he saw understanding. She knew why he left Emma there. She understood.

Killian averted his eyes from the scene and moved deeper into the woods. He stumbled upon a cabin.

"Well isn't this just my luck." He thought. Killian pushed open the door and walked inside. The cabin wasn't in the best condition but it was liveable. Killian smiled a sad smile. He could stay here and figure out his next move. He wouldn't have to see Emma and put her in anymore danger. Pirates just don't mix with princesses.

Emma:

Emma woke up to find herself lying in her bed in her pjs with her sheets over her. Alice was lying on the other side of her queen sized bed.

"Good. Your awake." Alice said.

Emma gave Alice quizzical look. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was going out of the apartment with Snow and David when Grumpy stopped them in the street to talk to them. I continued on. I was looking for Killian I think."

Alice nodded her head.

"Where is he anyway?"

Alice smiled a sad smile and grabbed Emma's hand a squeezed it. "He's gone Emma. Left when you were having your family reunion."

Emma could feel tears begin to brim in her eyes. No. She would not cry. She should have known this was coming.

Deep down inside she knew he was going to leave. They always did. Neal, Graham, and Killian. She had opened up when she knew the consequences but she still had given Killian a shot, and he had taken advantage of it and left her. Probably because she had too many damn problems.

And now she was alone. She didn't want to admit her heart was breaking but she could feel it falling apart.

Alice pulled her into a hug as Emma cried softly. "I really liked him." she faintly whispered.

"I know Emma, I know." said Alice.

Gold:

Gold was stilling going through his mind the past events. He had a daughter? He still could not comprehend it. She wasn't Bae and he hadn't even known she had existed. Her magic was beyond powerful. It was stronger than his and yet she hadn't been corrupted from it like he had. How had she done it?

Gold shook his head. All that mattered was that he had a daughter. Curse Cora for not telling him. Though from what Alice informed him of, Cora was really a manipulative bitch.

First, Cora and transformed herself as some helpless prostitute and since Gold was carefree in those days doing who knows what with women well, he clearly hadn't been paying attention.

Second, Cora cast a spell to make her "ready" or at that stage where she could conceive. Gold shuddered at the thought. And then Cora had ran off once she completed what she came for and raised their daughter who knows where with no indication of letting him or Alice for that matter know about each other.

Son of a bitch. But what struck him the most was the fact that Alice had let him go. She threatened him, and he was somewhat scared, but he agreed to her terms and she let him go.

"Everything comes with a price Rumplestlikin." she had said as he walked away.

She used his own phrase against him. Ouch. He'd like to seek revenge but considering the fact she was his kid, he couldn't do that.

The terms were simple, Gold would learn how to resist the corruption of the dark magic by being trained by Alice, and he could not commit any deals during the time. He was to only do favours for people, but no one was to do anything for him. And she would let him go.

Gold didn't like the terms but he was and always will be a coward, too afraid to stand up for himself.

Gold sighed. He told Alice that Emma could be awoken by true love's kiss. Gold knew what Hook felt for her would be strong enough to break the hold on Emma, but he also knew Hook would leave before hurting Emma again. And that's all Gold wanted.

The bell on his store's door rang and he looked up. A loving smile spread onto his face when he saw his lovely Belle walk in. She held up an invitation.

"What's that Belle?"

"It's an invitation to a ball. Snow and Charming are holding one. They figured we ought to celebrate with them returning home safely, but also to just give some joy during these hard times."

"Well it sounds lovely."

"You aren't going to go?"

"I don't go to balls."

"Well your going to this one. C'mon, were getting you some clothes."

And Belle grabbed Gold and took him into the back of the shop.

Alice:

Alice would kill Hook for killing Emma's heart, if she didn't understand why Hook had done what he did.

Alice knew how Hook had felt. She could relate all to well. He left because he didn't want Emma to get hurt again. He left so he wouldn't put her in danger. He left, because he loved her.

And hadn't Alice done the same to Peter? For all the same reasons? So no, she couldn't hurt Hook because she then she'd be a hypocrite. And looking at Emma now, she understood exactly how Peter must have felt.

Someone too strong to accept the fact that their heart had just broke. Who knew where Peter had gone.

"Probably ran off with the Aboriginal Princess." Alice thought. She turned her attention back to Emma who had stopped crying.

Emma pushed herself off of Alice and said, "I'm fine."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Okay. Emma you've just been crying for a good solid five minutes over a boy. You're so fine."

"Shut up." Emma punched Alice. Alice hit Emma with a pillow.

"You did not just do that."

"Totally did." Alice flashed a grin.

"Well you are so done!" Emma flung a pillow at Alice's head. The pillow fight lasted until both fell on the bed exhausted.

Emma:

Emma sniffed. She hadn't cried when Neal left her, she'd been too shocked. She had cried when Graham had died in her arms, but that was shock to.

And now she just had a pillow fight with her "sister" and was laughing. Alice sure knew how to get over somebody.

"Um girls? What's going on? Emma your awake! Thank goodness!"

Snow had entered the room and was looking at them with a puzzled expression. Alice just started laughing as Emma tried to hide her smile but failed.

"Alice was just waking me up by smacking a pillow into my head."

Snow glared at Alice.

"Hey. Too tempting to resist with her lying there." Alice flashed a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up. I'm going to get changed so Alice please get out. You too…..mom."

Snow's face brightened up with joy and she skipped out of the room.

"Did she just skip?" asked Emma.

Alice shrugged her shoulders in the I don't know fashion and followed Snow out the door. Emma went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a green tee and her favourite slippers. She got changed and headed to the kitchen where she saw her parents bent over some papers.

"Uh what's going on?" asked Emma who was looking at them and at Alice.

"Uh mom and dad here are making invitations."

"Mom and dad?"

"We insisted Alice call us that since we have officially become her new parents." snswered Snow.

Alice shrugged at Emma. It was weird for her too.

"And the invitations?" asked Emma.

"We thought sicne you two came back with Mulan and Aurora we should celebrate with a ball! But also, we need some joyous occasion through this rough patch. People are getting ancy and this will relieve them of some stress." answered Charming.

Emma shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing. A ball? Seriously?

"And I have a dress that you can borrow. It's purple. I'd wear it myself but I think it's the only dress I have that'll fit you." said Snow.

Emma sighed. She technically was a princess, so she'd probably have to face her first ball sometime.

Alice grabbed Emma and dragged her to her bedroom as Snow and Charming kept planning.

"A ball? Seriously? I'm sorry but not my thing." said an exasperated Emma.

"Maybe you'll meet some great guys?" suggested Alice.

Emma shot her daggers. "That's the last thing I need."

"Maybe but maybe a one night stand can take your mind off of well…him."

Emma pondered what Alice was saying in her head. Maybe she was one to something. If Emma got wasted and spent the night with some random, the sex might take her mind off of Killian's absence.

Emma felt a stab of guilt. She shouldn't be using other men to get over a guy who she had basically fallen head over heels in love with.

Emma scoffed at herself. She did not fall in love with Killian Jones. She liked him. A lot. Screw it she did love him. More than Neal or anyone else. And the fact that he left was tearing her to pieces.

She wouldn't sleep with anyone but it didn't mean she couldn't flirt. If Killian Jones showed up to this ball, she would show him she is over him. For good.

"Well this purple dress better be a killer outfit." Emma mumbled. Alice burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Move on quickly aren't we?"

"I'm not doing a one night stand Alice. I've done plenty of those. I just need to focus on something else."

"And make a certain someone jealous? If he shows up."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's just get the dress before we jump to conclusions."

"Whatever you say Captain Swan." said Alice as she winked and walked out the bedroom door.

Captain Swan. The name sent shivers down Emma's spine. It sounded good. Too good.

"Damn pirate." She thought as she stormed off after Alice.


	28. Chapter 27

Emma:

Emma had never seen her Snow so busy before. She (Snow), was running all over the apartment packing boxes, and planning for the ball.

Emma sat at the counter sipping coffee watching Snow. It really did amaze her how fast her mother was moving.

Alice then walked out of the bathroom finished from another shower. That had been her sixteenth shower this week, and it was only Friday.

"Alice, I know you're in love with the shower but you're not supposed to shower sixteen times in a week."

"Emma, when you have just discovered the greatest thing of your life, you take advantage of it. Like me and the shower?"

"When's the wedding then?"

"Oh I don't know. Sometime in the summer?"

Emma snorted and started laughing and Alice joined in. Alice had been doing a great job of keeping Emma's mind off of Killian though whenever Emma fell asleep, her dreams contained only Killian.

But during the day, she refused to focus on the fact he left her.

"Try to remember only the good times." Alice had told Emma the day before. And she was right. Emma should only focus on the good memories, the joy and banter, instead of the fact that he left.

But she also knew that Alice hadn't told her everything about that fateful day. Alice was keeping something hidden, though Emma didn't know what and she refused to push.

It was best not to try to get information from Alice till she was ready to give. It was just…safer.

"So mom? When exactly is this ball happening?" asked Emma. Alice had made herself some tea (She preferred it over coffee) and sat down beside Emma to hear what ther mother had to say.

"Tomorrow! Everyone is coming! Oh it's going to be so wonderful. Alice do you think you could make it snow?"

"Snow? Like winter?"

"Yes. Winter balls are the most wonderful with the sparkling snow all over."

"Yeah sure."

"Can you do it now?"

"Uhhhh I guess?"

"Great! I'll be at the school's gym where the ball is going to be held. Emma your dress is the hall closet."

Snow left the apartment leaving Emma and Alice alone.

"Well let's go see if this dress of yours is killer."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet. She threw open the doors and pulled out a very large garment bag.

"I'm guessing that's the dress." Said Alice

Emma nodded. She took the garment bag to her room.

Alice followed her and at on her bed. "Open it!"

Emma shut the door and hung the bag on the hook on the back. She unzipped the bag to reveal a very poufy but stunning purple dress.

"Wow." Gasped Alice.

"Yeah no kidding."

Emma pulled out the dress and held it up against her. She knew she'd look great in it. But the style, the dress wasn't her.

But she didn't want to disappoint her mom, because she was looking so much forward to it.

"It's stunning Emma. You'll look fantastic. All eyes will be on you, including some very cute boys."

"Oh my gosh. Is that the only thing you think about?"

As Emma spun around to face Alice, the dress's hanger in her left hand she glared at Alice.

"Puh – lease. Isn't this your soother? Your nicotine patch for trying to get over an addiction?"

"A nicotine patch? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well the commercials were on the tv…"

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. In a sense though Alice was right. Her addiction was dreaming and thinking about Killian. And this was her escape. Leaping into her mother's dreams for her being swept up in some fairy-tale love at first sight thing.

"But isn't that what happened with Killian?" asked the little voice inside her head. Emma shook her head. She was not going to listen to that aggravating little voice in her head. Good grief she was Emma Swan, the daughter of a queen and king. A princess for goodness sake!

"Emma? You there?"

Emma shook her head shaking the thoughts away. "Yeah."

She put the dress back in the garment bag and left it on the door. "Wanna go to Granny's?"

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff."

"Aren't you glad mom let you have her room?"

"Yeah. Means no parents will be checking up on us. Thanks to Gold giving Charming and Snow their own place."

"You have no idea."

Alice laughed as she and Emma walked out the door to Granny's.

Alice:

Alice needed an excuse to go talk to Hook about the current predicament. She excused herself when Emma ran into Henry at Granny's.

She ran across the town till she got to the edge of the forest. She had cast a small tracking spell, nothing extreme just to know where Hook's location was. Turns out he was at some abandoned cabin.

Alice walked up to the door and knocked on it. She heard shuffling inside and finally the door opened to reveal a Hook with puffy red eyes.

Had he been crying? Alice shook her head. That's not why she came.

"Is there something I can help you with love?"

Alice slapped his face. "You deserved that."

"And did it give you the satisfaction?" he sneered at her.

"Kind of. Can I come in?"

"After you slapped me? I don't think so."

"Don't force me Hook."

Hook stepped aside to let her in and Alice swept past him. "Nice joint you got here."

"It's fitting my needs."

"And how is your heart Hook? It must have broken into a million pieces to leave Emma there."

"My heart's fine."

"Bullshit Hook. She freaking died in you arms. And that's not affecting you? And then she just woke up? Hook, I know it's killing you to have left her."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I did the same thing to Peter, except he was conscious. I left him standing there. I broke his heart, but mine broke at the same time. So don't tell me I don't know what your feeling because I most certainly do."

"And how is Emma?" Hook's face softened after mentioning her name.

"She doesn't remember what happened other than she was looking for you. Snow, Charming and I think it's better this way. You guys need the closure. Right?"

"Right." Hook's voice was hollow no meaning to it. Alice looked at him with sympathy.

"Poor love-struck fool." she thought.

"Hook, all she knows is that you left her. And well, she's not taking too well."

Alice looked up at Hook but he refused to show expression. Alice sighed. This was taking too long.

"There's a ball happening tomorrow. You should go. It'll give you an excuse to see her, dance with her maybe even steal a kiss."

"What happened to closure."

"You need this. Maybe it'll give you the final bit of closure you need. Give it a try alright?"

Alice left the cabin and headed back to Granny's. She had a plan. The question was, would it work?

Killian:

Killian was still pondering Alice's words. Truth was he had been crying for the past day over Emma.

Killian Jones was a man. He didn't cry over women. Or at least he thought he didn't. He didn't even cry over Milah. And yet here he was, crying, over a woman who wasn't even dead.

How the heck did that happen? Because he certainly didn't plan it. He never planned on falling in love with Emma Swan. He never planned on wanting her more than his revenge. He never planned on anything with her.

"Stupid giant." he muttered.

No the giant didn't do it. It was Alice.

"Stupid Alice."

No Alice didn't do it either. She didn't make him love Emma Swan. Fate did.

"Stupid fate."

Killian sighed and got up out of the chair and walked to the window. Snow had begun to fall.

"Snow? How is snow happening already?"

Killian shook his head. He noticed that Alice had left something on the table right beside the front door. He walked over and picked it up.

It was an invitation to the ball. A winter ball. "That explains the snow."

Killian read it over and his mind drifted towards Emma in a ball gown.

"She'll be stunning." He thought. Maybe Killian would make a quick stop to the ball. Maybe.

If he went it'd be to get over Emma. They'll be plenty of women eager to mate with a pirate, and Emma will probably have guys all over her.

Killian sighed. Pirates just don't mix with princesses.


	29. Chapter 28

Emma:

It was the day of the ball. And Emma was freaking out.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she yelled in her bedroom.

Alice ran inside with perfect hair and her pjs. It was the morning and Emma was freaking out. She had no idea what to do for the ball and as always, Alice was there to help in need.

"What – the – hell?" Alice panted as she ran into the room.

Emma's room was a mess. She had been throwing things around out of stress because she hated to admit it, she didn't want this ball to happen.

"Do I have to go? Can I sabotage it? Can I not show up?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You know very well you can't do that. Mom would freaking cry her face off if you did. C'mon Emma. Pull yourself together. It'll be fun."

"Have you ever been to a ball?"

"Well no."

"Then don't talk."

"Emma you'll be fine. It's in your blood."

Emma sighed. Alice was right per usual. She will be fine. Her parents will watch out for her, and Henry will be there too.

"It's a celebration. Just, be happy."

Emma nodded. Right. Be happy. Like that was possible with Killian not being in the picture.

"DAMN IT!" screamed Emma.

"Emma?"

"IT's Killian. He won't leave my stupid mind! Stupid pirate."

Alice started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…let's get some breakfast. We don't need to get ready until later right?"

"Well the thing starts at six and goes till two or later."

"My guess is later."

Emma nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

She pulled out some cereal when Henry came into the apartment.

"Hey kid."

"hey Mom! Is Aunt Alice here?"

Emma smiled. Henry had practically fallen in love with Alice when he learned that he had an aunt. Alice was like his new best friend.

"Yeah. Hey Alice?"

Alice popped her head out of the doorway. "Well if it isn't my favourite nephew." She said as she walked up to Henry and ruffled his hair.

"I'm your only nephew."

"Right you are bud, right you are."

"So Aunt Alice…how's operation husky going?" asked an eager Henry.

"Operation Husky?" asked a curious Emma.

"Just fine Henry." Alice said as she winked at him.

"Great. Hey mom? Can I have some tea?"

"You got my kid hooked on tea Alice?"

"Better than getting him hooked on coffee."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Henry you are too young to have tea. How about some hot chocolate?"

"Okay!"

Alice sat beside Henry at the counter and they started whispering to each other with the occasional glance towards Emma.

They were panning something. And Emma wanted to know what. But she knew that if Henry was anything like her, (which he totally was) he was as stubborn as a mule, thus meaning he wouldn't tell her anything. And Alice? Like Emma could get anything out of her.

"I have to go. Regina will want me back at her house soon. She'll be wondering where I got off to. See ya mom! Bye Aunt Alice!" Henry waved bye as he left the apartment.

Emma smiled a soft smile. She loved that kid. He was too great to her. As Emma was lost in her thoughts, Alice interrupted her.

"Hey Emma? I'm going to go for a quick run alright?"

Emma looked up to see that Alice had changed into leggings, and a tank top with her (Emma's) blue bench jacket over top.

"Yeah alright."

"And can I borrow that iPod again?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great thanks." Alice disappeared and the reappeared and left Emma in the apartment to collect her thoughts once more.

Alice:

Alice loved the way the crisp cold air blew on her face. When she ran, (Emma had gotten her hooked when she had gone once with her) she hated wearing bushy clothing. She wore something light so that she wouldn't get weighed down.

There was something peaceful about running through the streets and forest trails in the town in the morning. Everyone was starting to wake up and open up their shops. She waved hi to Ruby who was opening Granny's café.

Alice turned onto her favourite forest trail. It was decorate with snow hanging off of the pine trees and the cool air always brushed her face in warm greeting. It was quiet and Alice could enjoy the music on Emma's iPod.

Alice was running the trail till she saw a flash of blue whiz past her.

_What was that?_

Alice looked in the direction the blue flash went. She decided to take a detour and followed the path the blue thing took.

Alice began to run down the path only to find herself in the clearing that Emma and Killian had shared their final moments together. Alice looked around until she saw a faint image appear before her.

"Peter?"

Alice took a step forward and the image ran deeper into the forest. Alice picked up her pace and ran after it.

It couldn't be Peter. Could it? After all this time had she finally found him? Or had he found her?

Alice arrived at the river by the bridge. "PETER?" she yelled looking around frantically for him.

He was gone. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. He wouldn't have come after her. She had abandoned him. She would never forgive herself for it and neither would h forgive her.

Alice sat down on the rocky beach and looked across the water.

Maybe someday she'll meet him again and apologize for what she did. Maybe someday she'll tell him what happened. Maybe he'll even forgive her.

_I highly doubt it._

Alice sighed. Her heart ached for Peter more than anything.

_Always and forever._

If only.


	30. Chapter 29

Emma:

It was an hour before the ball began. And Emma was losing it. She had put on the dress her mother had left her. But that was the thing.

Her mother had left her and Alice alone.

"You girls can get ready right?" were her exact words.

As if. Your talking to two girls, who have never been to a ball before in their lives, weren't exactly planning on it and you ask them to get ready…by themselves?

Cause that's going to go over well. Emma screamed in frustration. She really didn't want to do this. Her whole life had been to avoid the parties and dancing. And here she was, stuck in the middle of it.

_Damn my life._

Alice then breezed in through the door and gasped. Of course, she wasn't wearing a dress. Jeans and a black tank with a leather jacket. (She insisted on going shopping. She couldn't stand being in light colours)

"Emma you look fantastic!"

Emma smiled a small smile. She did look good. But there was a problem. Emma didn't feel like herself. She felt overdone and uncomfortable.

"I don't like it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You've been saying that ever since mom mentioned it."

Emma sighed. She had complained a lot.

Alice walked around Emma who was looking at herself in her mirror.

"There's a problem though." stated Alice.

"What?"

"This style isn't you. You're not a let's be poofy girl. You're simpler than that."

Alice was right. The style was all wrong. That's why Emma felt uncomfortable. She hated being a princess and she certainly didn't want to feel like one. And her mom, Snow, was making her show that she was one. Emma didn't want that.

"Let's get you a new one."

"Alice, where the heck are we going to find a dress this late? The ball's an hour away! I'll just wear this."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Magic genius."

Emma's eyes widened. "You're going to create me a dress with magic?"

"How do you think I was going to make mine?"

"Fair enough."

"Now hold still. And shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"Creates a cool atmosphere for you. I fell like a fairy godmother."

Emma glared at Alice through the mirror.

"Just shut your eyes Emma. Gosh."

Emma shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Now open them."

Emma opened her eyes and gasped. She was no longer wearing her mother's purple dress but a beautiful forest green dress that brought out her eyes. It was strapless with a sweetheart neck line. The neckline had small rectangular emerald stones lining it. The chest part was velvet and had thin gold sparkling swirls decorating it. The bottom of the velvet top formed a v which attached to the skirt part of the dress. The bottom of the dress (skirt part) wasn't poofy but went straight down and extended out a bit and draped a little onto the floor. It wasn't skin tight but flowed.

"Now that is definitely you Emma Swan."

Emma turned around to thank Alice when she noticed that Alice had gotten changed.

Alice's dress was more modern than Emma's. It was a halter top that covered her breasts but revealed the skin in between. It also left her back completely bare. It was a dark blue to match her eyes. The bottom of the cress was a light blue which merged with the dark blue a quarter up from the bottom.

Alice's hair was up in a tight bun at the back with her bangs pulled back to form a little bump on her head. She wore long dangling sliver earrings that went in a straight line down.

Her eye shadow was a black, grey, blue smoky look, and lined with black eyeliner and black mascara. Her lips were a faint rose pink and she added very faint blush to her cheeks.

"Alice you look fantastic!"

Alice smiled. "And now it's your turn!"

"For what?"

Alice smacked her forehead with her hand. "Your makeup and hair genius."

"Oh right."

Alice grabbed Emma and pulled her to the vanity in her room. She pushed Emma into the chair.

"Alright. I'm thinking gold and green eye shadow. Alice snapped her fingers and Emma's eyes immediately had eye shadow on them. Half of the eyes were green, the other half gold. And of course, they were outlined in black.

"And for your hair." Alice waved her hand around and Emma's blonde hair formed a braid which then turned into a bun.

"Perfect." Alice said with a smile. She then walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace and earrings.

"Here." Emma took the earrings and put them in. They were emerald raindrops. Small raindrops. Alice put the necklace on for Emma.

Emma touched the stone on the necklace and smiled. It matched the earrings. A emerald raindrop on a gold chain.

"Now that's a killer outfit."

Emma laughed. "Alright Alice, let's go."

"Sounds good."

Emma went to grab a coat until Alice interrupted her. "Hey um… Emma? I don't think you'll need that coat."

Emma gave Alice a quizzical look who was staring out the window. Emma walked over.

"Shit!" Her parents had gotten a carriage to pick them up.

"I guess we are really going to arrive in style." muttered Alice.

Emma was really not wanting to go to the ball now.

"Alice if I'm going to make it, I may need to get a little tipsy. Correction. REALLY tipsy." said Emma who grabbed her back up scotch from behind a book in the bookcase.

"That makes two of us. Don't think for a second you're not the only one mom is trying to set up with some random."

"WHAT?!"

"Emma, what do you think balls are for? And of course Snow, I mean mom, wants to see you with someone who makes you happy! Same goes for me."

But Emma knew the only person who could make her truly happy was Killian. But he was gone. Hence the scotch.

And fro Alice it was Peter Pan. But he was gone too.

"So give me that damn scotch so I can drown my sorrows too."

Alice snatched the scotch from Emma and took a swig down ignoring the burning sensation.

Emma laughed and took it back doing the same.

"Now let's get some heads rolling." Emma said as she linked her arm through Alice's and they both headed out the door towards the carriage that awaited to take them to their shitty night.

Alice:

Alice sighed as she looked out the carriage window. Tonight was going to be a very long night. Emma had hidden the scotch in her bag so in case either one of them needed a breather… they knew where to find it.

Finally they arrived at the school's gym. The outside had lights strewn all over it, making it sparkle. There was a red carpet that entered the gym and the carriage stopped to the end.

The door opened and Alice stepped out first. She noticed Jiminy Cricket standing there and he took her hand and led her down the steps.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. May I escort you inside?"  
"But of course."

Emma then stepped out and she was escorted by Sidney Glass. They both walked inside where they saw Snow wearing the purple dress that Emma was originally to wear.

"Girls! You made it!" screamed Snow as she ran towards them and engulfed them in a hug.

"And you look absolutely stunning. Charming look at our girls!"

Charming walked over and beamed at them. "Two lovelies that I can see. Now you to go and dance! Have fun! That's what this night is about! And to you miss snow white, may I have this dance?"

Snow blushed and she and Charming headed to the dance floor.

Emma looked at Alice and shrugged. It was indeed embarrassing but what could you do?

Alice and Emma headed over to the punch bowls to spike that punch. They needed to entertain themselves somehow. Henry appeared then right as they were about to spike the punch and completely interrupted their plan to make the night a little more interesting.

"Hey kid."

"Hey mom! Uhhhh can I uhhhh have this ummmm dance?" Henry's face went beet red. Alice laughed and Emma smiled. "Of course. Have fun Alice." Emma winked and left Alice standing there by the punch bowl looking extremely awkward.

_Great_

Then someone wrapped their arm around Alice's waist taking her by surprise. Alice whipped her head around only to find the one person she never thought she'd see again.

"Jefferson. Or should I say Mad Hatter? How are you?"

"Better now that you're here to liven up my evening." he said with a malicious smile.


	31. Chapter 30

Alice:

Jefferson swung Alice around in his arms and led her outside.

"It's been a long time Alice."

"What do you want Hatter?" Alice asked with pure venom in her voice.

"Why dearest I want you!"

Alice looked at Jefferson and saw nothing in his eyes. "You never wanted me. You thought you did but we both know that was never the case."

"Darling you don't know anything about love."

Alice's eyes showed a sad expression. "I do actually. I have all my memories back. The ones that Wonderland took away."

"So you had another love then?" Jefferson asked trying to have hurt in his voice but it was more of a crazy anger. He clenched his fists.

Alice didn't know what to do. When the mad hatter got angry you didn't want to be near.

"It wasn't another love hatter, it was my only love."

"So what did that make us?"

"Friends with benefits."

Jefferson looked at Alice and lunged forward pulling her lips to his.

For Alice it was toxic. She began to feel herself melting into an all too familiar kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Alice's mind then went to a flashback.

_Alice was lying on top of the Mad Hatter's chest. Both of them were naked but covered by the blanket over top of them. The fire was going and they were lying on the carpet in front of it. Alice rested her head on her hands and listened to Jefferson's breathing. A smile spread onto her face. _

_She loved being here with him, and seeing his beautiful face every day. But with the Queen of Hearts after her she knew she'd have to leave. She couldn't let anyone get hurt. She had grown very fond of all of the people she met in Wonderland. Alice slowly slipped out of Jefferson's embrace but he pulled her back in. _

"_I don't think so."_

_Alice rolled her eyes. "Wanna bet?"_

_She rolled him until she pinned him to the ground. _

"_Well, well, well. Infamous strength hmmm?"_

_Alice laughed. "As if."_

_Alice then plunged her mouth to his and they rolled around on the floor for the rest of the night. _

_But Alice couldn't help but feel it was wrong. _

Jefferson:

And that's exactly the same feeling Alice got when she kissed Jefferson, but now she knew why.

Alice pushed Jefferson away. Jefferson did not like that. "Alice."

"No."

"ALICE!"

Jeffersson lunged towards Alice but instead of grabbing and kissing her like he intended, he was thrown to the ground. Jefferson looked up and saw a fist fly and contact his face.

_Crap_.

Then the lights went out.

Alice:

Alice stood in shock as the stranger flew in between her and Jefferson and stopped the blow from happening on Alice's face. She then noticed the man was wearing a blue hoodie.

"You." she whispered faintly.

The stranger then took off running and Alice watched him run. She'd chase him, but she can't run in heels. So she cast another tracking spell so she could find him later. And Alice turned to head into the gym once again.

Emma:

Emma meanwhile had been chatting with the other ladies at the ball, Belle, Red, Snow, and Cinderella.

Emma then saw her parents come up to the microphone on a stage that they had set up for the ball.

"We want to thank everyone for coming tonight to have some fun and unwind from the past recent events. Now I would like it if parents could escort their children home and put them to bed? The rest of the night is going to be adult time."

"Now for those of you who are staying for the time being, now come to our favourite part of the night, the masquerade dance! We have tables with masks on them for the women in the change rooms, and for the men, they masks are in the male change room. Now go and get a mask and meet back here! And remember, do not tell anyone who you truly are!"

Emma could not believe that this night had just gone to a whole new level of weird.

"Is it just me? Or did this ball just get weirder?" asked Alice who had appeared up behind Emma. Emma nodded.

"Well let's go get a mask." And Emma grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her towards the change rooms.

After:

Emma and Alice walked out of the change room wearing masks. They were directed to stand over to one side of the gym and the men on the other.

The men were then sent to ask the women to dance. The men came and the women began to disappear off the wall one by one, a young boy came and asked Alice to dance and she waved bye to Emma as she disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Leaving Emma alone looking like a wallflower. Finally, a man came up to her. He was wearing a full faced mask and she couldn't tell who he was.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. His voice was low and Emma couldn't recognize it.

"Sure."

Emma took his hand and wandered into the sea of dancers.

The stranger pulled Emma close to him, his arm wrapping around her waist and holding her hand as they began to waltz around the room.

Emma looked closely at the man and noticed his eyes were green.

_I don't know anyone with green eyes._

Although Emma was never one for mystery, she was still a little bit enthralled with the mystery man. No one else was wearing a full face mask. So yeah, she was intrigued.

Emma tried to make conversation, but the man refused to talk.

_Weird._

Emma sighed as she waltzed around the gym with the stranger. She looked around her and saw Alice dancing with her own guest and clearly looking uncomfortable.

_Same here pal._

Emma then turned her head back around only to see Killian's blue eyes staring back at her. She blinked twice and the blue eyes disappeared and went back to the green ones.

Emma now knew just how wrong this scenario was. She excused herself from the man and headed outside the gym to get some fresh air.

Emma leaned on the railing looking at the stars outside and holding her arms for warmth. It was freezing out but she couldn't go back inside. She felt, guilty.

"Hey."

Emma turned her head to see that Alice had joined her at the railing.

"Hey yourself."

"Pretty night isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, Emma? Mom, Dad and I didn't tell you everything about what happened in that clearing."

Emma looked at Alice again with a new found curiosity.

"I figured you were keeping something from me. What exactly happened?"

"You died in his arms."

Emma's eyes widened. "I did what?"

Alice sighed. "You were looking for Hook and you ran into the forest. Originally you were with dad and mom but they stopped to talk to someone so you went into the forest alone. You ran into Hook who was facing off against Gold."

"Gold killed you to get to Hook."

Emma was completely taken aback. She had no words.

"It was a lot for Hook to take. In the end he left because he didn't want you to get hurt anymore. He wanted to keep you safe."

Emma took all of the information in and processed it.

"Well?" asked Alice.

"Well what?"

""What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue. I have no idea where he is so I can't tell him how I feel."

"And how do you feel?"

Emma was afraid to say the truth but since she would never see Killian again she figured why not tell someone at least.

"I love him. I absolutely and truly love him."

"Then go and get him."

"Alice that's impossible. I've got no idea where he is."

"Emma you're a charming. Charmings always find what their looking for."

With that Alice headed back into the gym leaving Emma to ponder.

Emma looked up at the stars and felt her heart telling her to go to the forest.

A picture flashed through her mind.

"The cabin."

Emma remembered seeing it from her morning runs. Her heart began to speed up and Emma ran off into the forest to find out if Killian was really still here or not.

Because maybe just maybe if he was, she could tell him the truth. That he can't leave her because she really would die.

Why?

Because she, Emma Swan, a princess, loved Killian Jones, a pirate.


	32. Chapter 31

Killian:

Killian was sitting in a chair, his feet up on another barstool and his fingers were twirling the glass of rum.

He had decided to show up to the ball, but not get noticed. He had been looking for Emma when he noticed her in a stunning green dress dancing with another man. She may have been wearing a mask but he could still tell it was her.

Those blonde locks were vibrant.

But alas, when Killian saw her in another man's arms it took all his strength to not strangle the guy.

And that led to Killian's current predicament. Drinking his sorrows away. He was about to fill his glass when he heard a knock on his door.

_Bloody hell_

Killian figured it was probably Alice trying to convince him yet again that he should some to the ball. She'd been dropping in a lot lately. Annoying brat.

Killian shuffled to the door and opened it. His mouth dropped when he saw who was standing at the door. He was in so much shock he slammed the door in their face.

_No. That wasn't her. He was an illusion. She can't be here. She can't have found me."_

"Killian?"

Killian heart wrenched at the soft voice floating through the door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Emma standing there, freezing, her eyes filled with anger, desperation and hope and looking more beautiful than before. Looking from a distance is one thing but seeing her face and standing in front of her, Killian was sure his heart skipped a couple of beats.

Killian noticed that Emma was cold and let her inside. He walked over to the kitchen and poured her some coffee as well as grab some blankets for her. Emma sat in a barstool at the counter and wrapped on of the blankets around her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee.

Killian leaned over the other side of the counter towards her. He was wearing the same clothing Emma had first given him.

It was an awkward silence. Neither seemed to want to speak first.

"Why? Why did you do it?" whispered Emma breaking the tension that was building.

"Because I couldn't risk you getting hurt again."

"I can take care of myself."

Killian scoffed at the idea.

"What?" Emma asked, tension and angry creeping into her voice.

"Emma, love, you died in my arms. You just collapsed on the ground! I was no more helpless than you were!" yelled Killian.

"Well Killian if you hadn't tried to seek revenge in the first place, I wouldn't have had to come after you!" Emma yelled back.

"I didn't want or ask you too! I wanted you to be away from me Emma! Whatever we have won't work! I needed to be as far away as possible from you!"

Emma began to let tears fall down her face.

"What the hell Killian? So you've led me on this whole time? I knew it! I knew you'd use me. God how could I have been so stupid!"

"Emma I couldn't be near you because….because I was falling in love with you."

Emma turned her face so her eyes met with Killian's.

"You what?"

"I am in love with you Emma Swan. But we couldn't work. I'm a pirate and you're a princess. Who ever heard a story about that?"

Emma walked around to where Killian was standing and stood in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Killian looked up at Emma's face to see her angry with her arms crossed shooting daggers with her eyes.

"What?"

Emma lunged at Killian and grabbed his face and kissed him. Killian was overcome with the shock but pulled Emma closer to him.

"Emma." He moaned.

"I love you Killian."

Killian pulled back from Emma's toxic lips and looked at her.

"You what?"

"I…I love you Killian. Hook and all. I don't care if you're a pirate and I'm a princess. I don't want to be a princess. All I want, is to be with you."

Killian smiled and grabbed Emma's face with his hand and hook and kissed her like no tomorrow. As he deepened the kiss a shock went throughout the land.

Something big had occurred. Something big had happened. And Killian and Emma looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They had found their true love.

Emma:

Emma planting butterfly kisses on Killian's lips as they stood there in the front hall. Killian was teasing her and not allowing her to deepen the kiss. Finally he let her dive in.

The feeling was addictive. Tastes of salt, seawater and rum filled her mouth. Emma wanted more.

She wanted more of him. Emma mover her hands through his deep, rich, black hair and her tongue dance with his.

And then she didn't feel the cold metal of a hook on her cheek. She felt fingers.

Emma pulled back from Killian.

"Love, what's wrong?"

Emma grabbed Killian's hands and put them in front of his face.

"No hook." He gasped.

Emma smiled and kissed Killian's hands as he looked at her with pure love in his eyes.

"Emma." He whispered.

Emma shivered and pulled his lips towards her. Killian slowly took off Emma's dress and carried her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night making love.

Alice:

Alice smiled as she saw Emma run off into the direction of the cabin.

"Where is Emma going?" asked Snow.

Alice smiled. "To her happily ever after."

"What?"

"Don't worry mom. I'll explain later. If it's alright, I think I'm going to head back to the apartment."

"Yeah of course."

Alice turned and headed down the road back to the apartment. It was cold out but Alice didn't mind. She liked the cold.

She picked up her skirt with her left hand so she wouldn't trip. A bang hit her wrist.

_What? Right…the tracking spell. _

Alice looked at her wrist and saw it glowing.

_The blue hoodie is right here?_

The tracking spell is simple. The person who cast the spell, their wrist will faintly glow and pull them the direction the person they are tracking is. The wrist will glow brighter the closer the tracker comes to the trackee.

And Alice's wrist was glowing like crazy. Alice looked up to see someone standing in the shadow of the trees on the path. She was a few more steps away from the apartment and the street lamp was lighting was casting a soft glow. The snow was lightly falling and Alice tried to make out the stranger.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Look I never got a chance to thank you for intervening back there. I have no idea who you are but I could have handled it. I was handling it."

"Wendy, handling things has never been you strong point."

That voice. Alice couldn't believe it.

"Peter?"

The stranger slowly emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a suit with the bowtie undone and hanging around his neck.

Peter looked different. He was wearing small spacers in his ears and his brown hair was short and fluffed at the top. (Unfortunately when I think of Peter I think of Justin Bieber. But the personas are completely different.)

Peter looked at Alice and smiled.

Alice slowly walked towards Peter, feeling that her eyes were tricking her. Her feet stopped when she was right in front of Peter and feeling his breath on her neck.

"Peter." Alice whispered but Peter placed a finger on her lip.

"Shhh. Not now. Just let me do what I have been waiting so long to do with you."

Peter placed his hand on the side of Alice's neck and pulled her in to a kiss.

But instead of it being soft and sweet, it was hard and made both realized how long it really was.

It was intoxicating for both of them. Alice wrapped her hands into Peter's dress shirt and pulled at it. Peter ran his hands through her hair and kissing her on her neck, face and lips.

"I've…..waited….so…long."

Alice pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"We are outside Peter. Let's take this somewhere warmer."

Peter smiled as Alice took his hand and led him to the apartment. They walked up the stairs and Alice pulled out her set of keys and went to unlock the door. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and planted kisses on her neck.

Alice giggled and finally managed to get the door open. She pulled Peter inside walked towards the counter setting her clutch on top. Peter locked the door behind her. He turned around and Alice ran to him like the addiction he is and she kissed him hard.

Alice ripped off Peter's jacket followed by his shirt. Peter ripped off her halter and let her dress drop to the floor.

Alice undid the pants and let those drop to the floor.

"You've done this before?" asked Peter.

Alice rolled her eyes. "So have you." and she kissed him again.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom." Whispered Peter and Alice nodded her head. Peter picked her up and carried it to her to the bedroom making out with her all the way.

Morning:

Emma:

Emma slowly walked in to the apartment, a big smile on her face and she was radiating. Last night had been good. So good.

She quietly locked the door and turned around to see Alice sitting at the counter with coffee looking just as radiant as Emma.

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Yes, last night had indeed been perfect, for both of them.


	33. Author's Note 2

Hello my dear readers! I have sad news for you all. The next chapter is the last chapter. Yes. A Hooked Up Romance has come to the end.

But there is hope!

I have been thinking about maybe writing a sequel. I have an brilliant idea (I think it's brilliant anyway) And it will involve a visit to Neverland!

But should I do it? Only you guys can tell me to!

I'm simply asking if you think I should…or shouldn't.

Once this story is over I will be working on a new story for a couple I truly wished had had happened.

Draco and Hermione.

Anyway, please let me know with your reviews IF I should write a sequel.

In the meantime I promise I will get the epilogue up for you guys as fast as possible.

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story!

Stay Calm and Ship Captain Swan.

Fungumunuss


	34. Epilogue

Emma:

"So you and Killian?"

"I don't know exactly. I mean we did the deed."

Alice laughed.

"Shut up. Anyway we did the deed and I left."

"Emma…." groaned Alice.

"What?"

"You made it look like a one night stand…at least my guy is here."

Emma quirked up an eyebrow. "I see."

"Shut it. Last night, even though it was wonderful, was a mistake. I mean, Peter and I need to talk things out before we decide to do about us. Ug I soooo do not want to do this."

Alice's head collapsed onto the counter.

"I'm in the same boat…I mean I told someone I loved them…"

Alice's head shot up.

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

"Uh yes?"

"And you're worried. Good grief you don't need to worry at all! Hook loves you too! It's why he's given up the whole revenge thing."

"It's new to me."

"He should move in." said Alice completely ignoring Emma's last statement.

"What?"

"Think about it. He's got nowhere to go, the cabin is crap, we've got room."

Emma pondered it. "Fine if he's staying with us so is your little 'friend' over there." Emma says as she points to Alice's bedroom.

Blush forms on Alice's face. "Alright. Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me I've got so issues to sort out."

"And I've got a pirate to tame."

Emma grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It was a good thing she changed and showered. She wanted to look good for Killian.

Hopefully he saw the note that she left.

Killian:

Killian yawned as he stretched his arm over where Emma was laying. Problem. Emma wasn't there.

_She couldn't have. She didn't leave. Did she?_

_What did you expect Killian?_

Killian then saw the note on her pillow resting there in all its glory. He picked it up and looked at it.

_Hey pirate boy,_

_Well as you can see…I'm not here. I just decided to quickly run out to the apartment to talk to Alice. I'll be back with breakfast. _

_Last night was wonderful Killian, and I don't regret it. But we still need to figure some things out. _

_Love you, _

_Emma. _

Killian smiled and put the note down. The breath he had been holding in released itself.

_That's good. She doesn't regret it. _

Killian slowly got up and went to get out of the bed when a voice stopped him.

"Uh no. You're not going anywhere."

Killian looked up to see Emma standing there with two bags from Granny's café. She had a big smile on her face.

"I'm giving you breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast in bed? Never heard of that."

"Seriously? Well it's fantastic. Here."

Emma handed him one of the bags. Killian opened the bag and took out some pancakes with syrup and an apple."

"Why thank you love." He said with a wink. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

Killian smiled. He loved her laugh. It was something she hardly did and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're beautiful. You know that right?"

Emma blushed. "Stop it."

Killian smirked.

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? This'll be good."

"Not like that Killian. Alice and I were talking and she suggested that you move in to our place. I completely agreed with her. You can't keep living here because it's a dump and I don't really want you staying at Granny's café. She's already got Mulan and Aurora there and that's enough. So, how about it?"

Killian was shocked. He really didn't expect that to come out of Emma's mouth. Move in? There was nothing he wanted more!

"I'd love to Emma."

Emma smiled a soft smile. Then it turned into a malicious grin. "There's a catch though."

Killian didn't like the sound of that. "What's the catch?"

"Well Alice has rekindled her own love so Peter Pan will be staying as well."

"WHAT?"

Emma laughed.

"Oh so you find this funny? I'll tear him to shreds! Ohhhhh after what he did to my ship…"

"I don't think Alice will let you. Nice try though."

Killian groaned. "So you're saying that I'm going to be living with that bloody little boy?"

"Yes and I don't think he's little anymore. Alice has better taste than that."

"Well if I don't come Alice will have my head?"

"Yes. Which is why you're coming to stay with us. With me."

Killian propped himself onto his elbows exposing his (amazing) chest. He heard the vulnerability in her voice.

"I will. For you. But you need to promise we'll shag quite a bit."

Emma blushed again. "And that's another thing. We should take this slow Killian. I mean, I have a son who you need to get to know if we are going to be together. And I've been hurt in the past, I'm taking a huge chance with you so I need to not rush into things."

Killian nodded. "We'll go slow."

"Thank you. Now shall we eat?"

Killian smiled and patted on the side of the bed. Emma came over and sat down. They ate together enjoying each other's presence and of course, banter.

Alice:

Alice sighed as she looked into her empty coffee cup. Last night had been fantastic, and long awaited. But she knew Peter would want to talk. Who knew if they'd still be together?

Correction. If they would get back together. They technically broke up the minute she stepped through that mirror. And she hadn't remembered who he was until a few days ago.

Today was going to be a bitch. And Alice really wanted to leave. But he kept her in place.

She couldn't disappear. Not again. He'd be angry with her. But he deserved to be. She left him already, so why not do it again.

_It's you apartment…you can't just leave because you're afraid of sorting it out._

Stupid conscious. Alice went to the sink and rinsed her cup. She then heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

Alice turned around only to see a shirtless Peter standing before her. He was wearing his boxers and showing a fantastic six pack. Alice blinked twice. She had touched that chest several times last night.

Peter stared at her and an awkward silence hung in the room.

Peter broke it. "I'd thought you'd leave."

"It's my apartment. I couldn't do that could I?"

"Alice we need to talk. You and I both know that. I don't regret last night. Not one bit. But I do need answers."

Alice nodded her head.

"Like where the hell did you go? What happened to you? Why was a guy making out with you at the ball? What happened to us?"

Alice sighed. This indeed was going to be a long morning.

"Sit down Peter. I'll tell you everything."

"How about I get changed first and then you tell me everything."

Alice smirked. "Sounds good."

An hour and a half later:

"Let me get this straight. You forgot everything when you entered Wonderland, and then spared the Queen of Heart's life putting her in debt to you, and then you were trained as an assassin, and then came back to Fairy Tale land, where you ran into Emma and Killian, gained your memories along the way, and came here to Storybrooke, ending you mother in the process, and now you've found a new family."

"Something like that yeah."

"That's a lot to take in."

"Well imagine if you lived it. I am so sorry Peter. If I even knew what would happen…"

"Stop. Alice there is no need to apologize. I left you to remember? I left you to go into that mirror as I headed back to Neverland. It wasn't the same knowing you were gone."

Peter placed his hand on Alice's cheek and she sighed. She had missed him so much.

"I tried to move on. But after you nothing seemed right. I left the lost boys and came to your home, searched for you, spent eendless hours trying to figure out where you had gone, and then the queen's curse hit and I was swept away with it."

"I lost my memories too. But when Emma came, I got them all back. Every single one and I thought that maybe you were here too. In Storybrooke. I searched but found nothing. I had given up hope until I saw you near the stables. In leather. But I'd recognize you anywhere."

Alice's eyes had begun to tear up.

_Bloody hell he's making me cry!_

Alice wiped her eyes.

"So where does that put us?" she asked.

"Together."

Alice smiled. She wanted nothing more.

"Well that's good because I have an offer I highly doubt you'll refuse."

Peter leaned back onto the couch with a smug smile. "And what's that?"

"Well Emma and I were talking and she agreed that Killian should live with us."

_Did I just call him Killian? Ug. He's wearing off on me. Wait until I tell Peter who he really is. He has to say yes first though._

"Alright…so what does this have to do with me?"

"We think you should move in too."

Peter's eyes widened. "Actually?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "No Peter, I merely wanted to jump you again. Of course! It'd be great!"

Peter laughed. "I don't mind having sex again but I will happily accept your offer. I 'll have to go to my place and pack though."

Alice smiled. She missed this. Him. This was too perfect.

"Alright. There is one other thing."

"What?"

"Killian is also Captain Hook."

"WHAT? I AM NOT STAYING WITH HIM!"

"Peter! He's changed! He's smitten! Well around Emma anyway."

"Changed? I highly doubt it. That no good son of a bitch."

"Peter, we destroyed his ship."

"With good reason!"

"We tormented his crew."

"With good reason!"

"We stole his hook. Several times."

"With good reason! That thing was dangerous!"

"Peter…"

"So we've done a few bad things. Who cares? He deserved it! Right?"

"Peter, I started over with him for the sake of Emma and he is truly different. Can you make amends with him. For me?"

"Using you female charm?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Go and get you stuff packed and come back here alright? I'll get this place ready for when Emma and Killian come back."

"Alright."

"Good behaviour right?"

"Civil."

"Perfect." Alice flashed a million watt smile.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Always and forever."

Peter left to leave Alice crying happy tears.

Emma:

Emma had helped Killian pack all the things he needed for moving into her place. (There wasn't much but a couple items of clothing, some food, coffee, and his old pirate clothing.) Killian had decided to bury his hook. He reminded him too much of his past and he was moving on. To a new future. With Emma right by his side.

Emma smiled as she drove her bug to the apartment. Killian had been watching outside the window, extremely quiet for a while. But now it was too quiet.

"Killian, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing."

Emma gave him the look. She wasn't buying it. "Uh huh sure. Then why have you been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes with not one word or sexual innuendo?"

Killian smirked. "That bothering you love?"

"No. In fact it's been great not hearing how great my ass looks. Or yours for that matter Hook."

"Are you complimenting me Swan?"

Now it was Emma's turn to smirk. She and Killian had resorted to calling each other Swan and Hook when they were flirting/teasing. It was their thing.

"Not at all. But seriously Killian what is the matter?"

"I guess it's that I'm finally moving on. It's a lot to take in. I'm no longer seeking revenge but am moving in with my…_girlfriend_… and living with her sister and annoying boyfriend."

Emma laughed. "Peter's changed."

"Have you talked to the little lad?"

"Well no but like I said. Alice wouldn't be asking him to live with her otherwise."

"She was in love with him before too."

"Killian just try to be civil."

"Did you know they destroyed my ship?"

"Killian."

"They also tormented my crew. Burned all the rum…"

Emma quirked up an eyebrow. "Killian."

"And they stole my hook! Several times! Even when I was sleeping! How the hell did they manage that?"

Now Emma burst out laughing. She stopped the car and laughed into the steering wheel.

Killian's brows furrowed. "It's not funny."

"Oh but on the contraire _Captain."_

Killian's brows furrowed even more if that was possible.

After Emma's laughing fit was over, she started the car again and finished driving to the apartment. She got out and walked around about to help Killian out when he got out himself.

_Right. No more hook._

Emma then realized she forgot to tell Alice about the fact that Killian was no longer Hook. He was indeed Killian.

Killian opened the trunk and grabbed his stuff and walked up stand beside Emma.

"So this is your place?"

"Yup."

"Is he in there?"

"I've got no idea."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. He was nervous for this reunion. She could tell.

"Alice won't let him hurt you. That I do know. Now c'mon, we've got roomies to meet."

Emma and Killian walked hand in hand towards her apartment. She turned the key and pushed the door open when she got to her front door.

Inside was Alice, and presumably Peter, sitting at the counter enjoying coffee, laughing and talking. And then all chaos broke out.

Alice:

Alice and Peter were having a grand ol' time until Killian and Emma walked through the door. Why was she referring to him as Killian?

Peter said he'd be civil. But he didn't promise it. And maybe that was why the minute Killian came into the room and Peter saw him he attacked him.

It was completely unsuspected and Killian got a nice black eye once Emma and Alice were finally able to pull them apart.

Alice and Emma had sent them both to their rooms and Alice locked them inside with magic.

"They're acting like two year olds! Who does that?"

Alice shrugged. "Them?"

"Any civilized person knows you don't just attack someone."

"Their sworn enemies Emma. What did you expect?"

"Uh no. Killian and Gold are sworn enemies not these two!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We trapped them in a room together. They'll work it out."

"More like they'll destroy each other. And the room."

Alice laughed. "As if I'd let them. No worries Emma. Their bound as in they can't move."

"You bound them?!"

"When they become friends the spell will wear off."

"Actually?"

"Seriously. I agree with you in that they need to stop acting like idiots. They are going to be living together."

Right then Killian and Peter walked out laughing as if they were best friends. Killian's arm was around Peter's shoulders and Peter was clapping because he was laughing so hard.

"That was indeed bloody brilliant. I still cannot believe that's how you did it. Who would have thought?"

"Tinkerbell can be persuaded too easily."

Emma and Alice looked at each other. It actually worked? Alice thought she'd have to go in there and force them to be nice. Apparently she's better than she thought.

Killian came over to where Emma stood and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. Peter came up and began to massage Alice's shoulders.

"Emma I think we've created something big."

"Agreed."

"Well Peter and I realized that we were suckered into this and blindly led by our girlfriends. So we figured we might at least try to be nice."

"And we decided, Killian and I, that because we are head over heels in love with the two beautiful women in front of us we needed to make a desperate attempt to patch things up if we were to keep you."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Emma I think we've created monsters."

"Something like that."

"So that got us, Peter and I, thinking."

Alice and Emma's curiosity was peaked. Thinking huh? Cause that was a good idea.

"So what did your brains come up with?" asked Alice.

"We think that us four could go on a trip to Neverland when we get back home."

"Neverland? Oh Peter I haven't been there in forever!"

"The pixies would love to see you again except for Tinkerbell."

"That sounds fantastic. Let's do it!" exclaimed Alice.

"I don't know Killian. I've never been."

"You'll be safe Emma. You've got a pirate, leader of the lost boys and me, a powerful witch."

"What about Henry?"

"I think he should come too." said Killian.

"You do?"

"Yes, he'd love it there and it'll give me a chance to make good with him. He's a clever lad I'm assuming."

"He already loves me so Peter won't be a problem. Say yes Emma."

"Oh alright. When we get back, we'll schedule a trip to Neverland. IF we get back."

Alice smiled a devious smile. "Looks like I've got a new project. Getting us home so we can go to Neverland."

The rest of the night was spent in laughter, and cheerful company. But it will not remain this way for long.

A/N: So it is over. A Hooked Up Romance is finally done. I'm sad and depressed but thanks to you guys and your reviews, I've got a sequel in the works!

I don't know when it'll make its debut, but I do know what the title is.

The World Is Ours is the sequel so be on the lookout for it.

Again thank you for sticking with me through this story. You've been great reviewers and followers!

In the meantime please check out my other story, Demons. It's a Draco and Hermione romance. It takes place in the future after the war. They are all successful wizards. Hermione is headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry is head Auror, Ron is an Auror, Draco is the Minister of Magic and well, read it to learn more!

It does have a sad beginning but it'll so be worth it in the end. So please check it out.

Stay Calm and Ship Captain Swan.

-Fungumunguss


End file.
